


Country Mafia

by Shadow7



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 78,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake Shelton is the leader of the Country Mafia, the biggest Mafia from California to West Virginia and he is into the sweet, quirky, cute daughter of Dennis Stefani, the owner of the town's bar. Now, he has her with him, he is never gonna let her go. This is one of their secret encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys! Here it is, what I promised. This story is completely different, it's set waaay back and Blake is the leader of a Mafia xD Anyway, I have built a story around this smut so let me know if you would like me to keep going from the beginning. It's something different and I loved the idea when i got it.  
> Enjoy and let me know if you want me to follow this :)

_-So, you want me to believe that you’ve been looking out for me, for months…-_

_-Years, actually but yes… I already told you, gorgeous-_

_-Excuse me but it’s hard to believe-_

_-Why? It’s true….-_

- _Blake, I mean…-_ I moved so I was now straddling. I was wearing a nighty that my mother bought me right after my divorce, not really that long ago and he was completely naked underneath the blanket. – _You are you and I’m me…-_

_-I know… if we were the same person, all of this would be very weird-_

_-Blake…-_ I said rolling my eyes. He caught my arms and pulled me to him.

- _Listen, since the second I saw you…I liked you, ask Adam or Carson_ \- He said against my lips

_-Yeah, right because I always talk to your partners and everyone knows about us-_

_-I'm waiting for you baby, only for you-_

_-Blake, stop it_ \- I said closing my eyes and resting my forehead on his

_-What?-_

_-Stop being nice, I don’t think I can take it-_

_-You better get used to it…I haven’t been stopping myself from jumping at you for years to now, that I have you with me, not tell you how much I like you_ …-

_-Blake… You are the leader of a Mafia, the biggest Mafia from California to West Virginia, you are known for being tough, hardcore but in all, a good guy, you are feared by everyone, nobody messes with you…And you are saying sweet nothings to a girl that literally you just slept with for the first time two months ago and that you haven't seen since last week when you ran way-_

_-Yes, because the girl I just slept with for the first time a week ago is the girl I’ve been starving for months and…-_ He flipped us so now he was on top.- _The girl I’ve been starving for…is the girl I want to whisper sweet nothings to…-_

- _My father has always ….-_ His lips started to trace my neck so I gasp- _warned me about a man like you… dangerous, those ones that you don’t know if they’d come home to dinner-_

- _I would never not go to dinner, it’s a rule and a vow. Your dad knows about my…thing for you. That’s why you never serve our tables in the bar, or never manage the cash when we were there, you were always in the back. Your dad is a good man, a man I can consider a friend, but he ain’t stupid, I never take my eyes off of you when we are at the bar. There is a reason I protect your family…you-_ His lips kept sucking and licking my neck.

_-Blake…-_

_-Don’t resist, first you’re not gonna win and second of all, do I have to remind you what happened a couple of hours ago?-_ And with that, my mind flew to a few minutes before we crashed our lips.

__  __

_-Thanks again…-_

_-Don’t worry sugar, whenever you need something, I always have a space in the horse for you-_ The tension was palpable, we hadn’t seen each other in about a week after we slept together.

_-Thanks again, really. -_

_-Again, don’t you worry. We’ll find him and he will leave you alone-_ We were at the compound

_-Are you going to the bar tomorrow?-_ I asked, he was there I couldn’t stop looking at him, like every single woman, he looked like an bear, all sex appeal, with all those grey thick curls and that beard that made him irresistible, which was obvious and such a cliché, the older woman who falls for the younger, powerful man.

- _Yeah, for lunch probably, if not for dinner-_

_-Cool, you didn’t come today or in the last week or so-_ I whispered

_-I was out of town… Nevada, dealing with some business there_ -

- _Oh, ok. Good, anyway…Thanks!-_ I moved quickly and kissed his cheek, quickly. I heard him take a deep breath and he caught my wrist as I moved, he closed his eyes and then let go of me.

I saw the men that were inside his house starting to leave, Adam, Carson, Joe, Tony and the rest. They had a meeting here in the compound, where he lived as the boss of the Mafia, the Country Mafia. Nobody said anything but just nodded at us, a few winked and all of them smiled. He didn’t move and I didn’t either.

- _Stay… for coffee, drinks, anything_ \- It wasn’t hard to understand what he was offering; I wasn’t stupid either so when I nodded, his eyes went dark and intense. I was gonna have sex with him, again.

I went in and he took me to the kitchen, I took off my coat and I was now wearing my sundress and pumps, my hair in a knot and almost no makeup at all, I was fidgeting already regretting saying yes.

- _Wine?-_ He gave me a glass.

- _Thanks_!- We clinked and took a sip.

- _So…-_ He started and I couldn’t take it, I drank the wine in one gulp, put the glass down and kissed him straight on the mouth, hard and not soft but that didn’t matter, my whole body just shook, he put his glass down and his arms went around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We both opened our mouths and our breaths mingled and I felt myself going a little wild and desperate, his taste and smell were intoxicating. – _Jesus, Gwen_ …- He moved to my neck and started to bite slowly but surely his way down.

- _Shelton-_

_-Blake, call me Blake_ \- He asked and then took my mouth again, a lot of tongue and teeth, I’ve never being kissed like this, twenty years with the same man and three kids later and for the first time I felt devour, completely.

- _Blake_ …- I whimpered and I heard him moaned like in pain. He started to walk and we reached the kitchen table, his strength allowed him to easily sat me on it and his hands started to travel all over my body, especially my legs.

- _I love your legs, they’re so long… it would take me days to kiss every inch of it-_ He moved to my feet and took off my pumps and slide his hands up again, under my dress, this time, reaching my thighs. My hands were on his hair, his gorgeous curls were soft and warm to the touch, perfect and so damn good, but I needed to move so I went to take off his coat and then his shirt.

_-Gwen, are you sure…-_

_-As much as I could…-_ I moaned

- _Fuck_ …- He cursed. His hands kept moving, one caressing my thighs and the other one went for the back of my dress trying to take off my dress. – _How are you so soft…-_ He whispered when his bare hand made it to my back all warm and heavy after moving the zipper down. His shirt was hanging on his shoulder showing me his amazing broad shoulders and his torso, all soft, with hair and oh my, a tattoo in his right pectoral, I wanted to kick it clean.

He took the shirt off and slide my dress off my shoulders, kissing his way down. Leaving small marks of suction here and there and making my head spin around for the lack of oxygen and the pleasure.

_-Blake…-_

_-I like that a lot… You saying my name like this-_

He went up again and started to kiss my shoulders slowly taking my bra stripes off and I with a smile, he winked at me those baby blue eyes and those dimples just flashing at me before he started to lick my breast, close but never where I needed him to. Jesus, I’ve never felt like this before, I mean, I have been married for twenty years, but never in the history of my relationship with Gavin could I have thought that he would worship me like this.

_-You’re not fair…-_

_-Me? Baby, I’ve been dying to do this for so fucking long, you’ll have to pay a price-_

_-A price?-_

_-Yes…I’m a starved man in search for something to … devour-_ And with that he took my whole breast in his mouth, making me lose myself, maybe forever.

The deep suction had me so close to beg him  for more in such a little time  that I didn’t know if I should be proud of him or if it was sad for me, the point was that my hips were now moving and my knees were at his neck.

_-Fuck…-_ I gasped and I heard I deep growled coming from his chest, a growled that I could target him as horny or in deep satisfaction. Whatever it was, it was good, because he moved to my other breast leaving a wet trail between them and a purple mark near my nipple. I was outta my mind, he had me needing to claw in his skin, at the same time he makes want to kiss him, slap him, beg him, anything or everything.

Everything went black when he took a bite at my collarbone, though, I don’t remember anything else but how good I felt .

__  ___

Shit, I was so hard it actually hurt, pain, I knew what I wasn’t doing and my body was begging for more of her, much, much more. I haven’t been able to sleep well since that night a week ago when I became an animal for her. I mean, I have a wild side and everyone knows that I like to play rough in bed, a little too much, maybe but with her, with Gwen, I didn’t want to scare her off so I have been holding back. So when I woke up full with Gwen in my arms last week and I could see some purple spots on her, made by me, shit I feel like a brute. So, I did what every man that feels that way does…I ran away, for a week and it was the most painful shit I’ve ever done. Everything reminded me of her, everything, from the way somebody walked to the way the sun came up in the morning. 

So I came back, and straight to Stefani’s, but she wasn’t there and Dennis told me she was having trouble with that ex-fucker of hers, so I promised I would take care of him and I found out he put a hand on her.  On of my man took care of the situation, they knew the rules when it came to her and her boys. I went to her house, took a statement and ask her to do one to the Sheriff, near my house and now we are here, me biting his nipples and her clawing herself into me.

She was feeling good, I was being gentle but when she cursed, shit, I’ve never heard her cursing before so I lost my senses and bit her collarbone, regretting it quickly after but when her hands clawed into me stronger, her neck snapped back and her hips moved against mine, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. 

_-If you don’t like something, tell me…-_

_-I’m … fuck… I’m liking everything so far-_ she gasped and I lost it, a little bit. I started to bite my way up, until I found her red lips and I kissed her, bite her, own her. Our tongues weren’t playing, weren’t tasting, it was wild and that made my hunger reach another level and I was losing myself so I started to come down again, slowly, licking and biting her, leaving a trace of not so hard hickeys all over her torso.

I reached her underwear and I started to sweat, I could feel the heat through the fabric so I gave in and licked her over it. I heard her gasp, moan, and sigh as my hands traveled up and down her smooth and silky legs.

_-You’re way too…tempting-_

_-Do it… something, anything… I’m burning up-_

I took her word and went for the kill, bit her panties, taking a part of the skin with it and her hands moved to my hair, clenching, and arching. I wanted to leave a hickey there, where only when she was taking a shower or she was alone in bed could think of me, and when I look at her, in the streets where no one knows about us, I knew she had it.

In a wave of need and desperation, I tore them apart, leaving her naked, completely, I took the pieces and shoved them in my pocket, a memory, and I looked up at her, she looked like a girl about to be given to the god of pleasure and sex.

I took her in my mouth and she was as wet as Oklahoma in April  and hot as colorado in the summer, I licked her slit, slowly and softly and she was arching even more now, her hands pulling my hair to the most needed parts of her. I kneeled down and I was on my knees in front of her pussy, all slick, hot and soft, I took her hips in my mouth and moved her down so it was more comfortable.

My tongue went in, quickly and her scream filled the air, her hands left my hair and went to the edges of the table and holding herself enough so I could taste her, I didn’t want to tease, I couldn’t take it.

I went for the little hard button that was pulsing on top of her pussy and the second I touched it I knew I did well, her hips started to move and her moans got deeper and louder. I opened my mouth even more and tried to get her all inside of it, moving my tongue from her slit to her clit in one motion, I wanted her reckless and boneless with pleasure.

I moved my hand and started to rub her in soft swift motions and one of her hands went to the side of the table and I could see her knuckles go white, she tasted good and pure and clean and oh, so fucking sweet. The seconds turn into minutes and now my jaw was a little sore and she was very reckless, moving up and down and her voice was cracked begging for more.

_-Blake…please, fuck, please…-_

_-What do you want? Tell me-_

_-More, I need it, more…-_ Her screams filled the air when I inserted two fingers inside of her, so easy and so hard, my dick was so jealous it was twitching. My fingers were inside of her without moving and I could feel her insides pulsing, waiting for more. _–Blake…please!-_

_-How bad do you want it?-_

_-Really bad… I need much more-_

_-Much more? Really? Like what?-_ I wanted to play with fire

_-Really bad!-_

_-How about we play a game?_ \- she was nodding as my fingers moved in and out a couple of times. I stand up and pulled her up with me, now seating in the edge, still with my fingers inside of her _– I’ll move my fingers but you’ll move yours too, I want you to play with your clit, take care of that pearl-_

_-I have never… -_

_-Never? I don’t believe you… Jesus, Gwen…this is gonna be sweeter now. Common-_ I moved her hand to it and I felt her tremble and gasp when it hit, she looked at me in the eyes and I could see her dilated pupils and her need, I could read it and I could taste it. - _Baby…common_ \- I said and she started to move her fingers, gasping hard, I followed her movements with my fingers, never leaving her gaze. It didn’t take much time for her to be gasping, begging and fucking moving her hips looking for more.

_-Oh, My God…-_

_-Feels good? It does, doesn’t it?-_

_-Yes!! Please!-_

_-Don’t cum until I tell you to-_

_-Blake…-_

We were moving in such a sync that she had tears coming down her face in a matter of minutes, her other hand went to my neck and mine around her waist, our lips met and everything seem tight in the world. Her body was quivering and I could feel her inside twitching and squeezed my hand.

_-Not yet-_ I said against her lips

_-Blake…Oh My God, please….-_ That’s the beauty of dominance, it was her pleasure what I wanted, but her need for me was greater than the need for her orgasm, that’s why she wouldn’t cum before I told her to. In a dominant relationship, the real dominance was in the “passive”, her, she made the rules, the hard lines and everything else in between.

_-Cum, now baby-_ I whispered and her neck snapped back, her body was flushed, her pussy was strangling my digits, her hands were still moving and my face went to her neck as I felt the wave a pleasure crash into her.

__  __

Holy fuck, I shouldn’t be here watching, but shit, how not to? The boss fucking the sweet little Stefani princess on the kitchen table. Damn. He was on his knees just moments ago giving her the best oral I’ve ever seen, the boss knew how to use his tools, he had her begging for more in a just a minute, no wonder women always wanted more from him.

I was standing in the opened door of the kitchen, trying to hide but enjoying the view, of course. She was now sitting on the table and was clawing herself into him, fuck what a sight, two male fingers into her and her hand in her clit, her legs nesting him giving me a very good view. It’s been a couple of minutes and I could still see the quivering of her body. She moved and kissed him hard, all tongue and open-mouthed, both of her hands in his hair pulling him and making him growl deeply.

Her hands moved to his jeans, opening them quickly and biting his collarbone, making him crash his hips into her with a growl. He separated and moved his legs, taking off his boots and she helped him to get rid of his jeans, now fully naked both of them.

She moved her hand to his dick and surrounded it, started to move slowly, up and down, he gasped, moaned and snapped his head back with a complete face of satisfaction and pain.

_-Are you gonna let me this time?_ \- She asked

_-Do you want to?-_

- _I want to see you… all of you_ \- With that, she pushed him into a chair and she came down the table, kneeling in front of him. Oh, fuck, she was gonna blow him.

Her hand came around him again, this time, I could see that she was holding him tighter and she started to pump him. His neck snapped back and he grunted as her head came down and licked his head, swirling her tongue around it.

- _Jesus fuck_!- He grunted

She kept pumping but now inserted his dick in her mouth, and that had him gasping for air and his hands went to her hair, not making her move but holding her. I saw her smile and her head moved down again, taking more of him this time, he was in torturous pleasure and she was enjoying it, for sure, both were to be exact. She started to move her hand again as her mouth stayed sucking the head of his dick. Not to sound gay at all, but the boss has an impressive size.

- _Harder_ …- I heard him say to her and I saw her hand pump harder and squeeze harder to, damn that might be way too hard for me, but not to him apparently. Her hand kept his hard moves, over and over again, making him gasp for air as he closed his eyes tight _. –Jesus, baby doll-_

_-Like that?-_ I heard her

_-God, yes… You’re really good-_ She took his dick out of her mouth, moved it up and lick his sack. – _Fuck_!- He screamed, she was pumping him while taking his balls in her mouth like a pro, shit, she was good. He snapped his head back and pulled her hair, moving her head to his other one. She seemed to do it gladly if her smile said anything. He was gasping, panting and cursing, she had him good. Her mouth moved to his dick again but this time, her hands went to his abs and her mouth went as deep as she could without gagging.

_-I’m gonna cum, baby…. Fuck!-_ He warned her and she started to pump him again. – _Jesus… God, I’m cumming_!- He growled and I saw her stand still with his dick in her mouth and I could see it twitching and pulsating inside of her, as his mouth opened and his eyes shut, his body was quivering and he seemed immersed in more pleasure that anyone could handle. She took him out of her mouth and licked her lips, his eyes opened and the hands that were in her hair pulled her to him as he kissed her and sat her on his lap.

_-Wanna be a cowgirl?-_

_-Would you teach me?-_

_-Oh, baby… For you? I would have hung the moon-_ He lifted her and his dick was still hard, not as before but still hard. He positioned her on top and slowly slid her down slowly, both moaned deep and I saw a single drop of her juices going down his dick, fuck. – _There you go… easy_ \- He said when his whole dick was inside of her, she was shaking her head no as her hands went to the side of his neck and started to move up and down. – _Gwen, easy…_ \- She kept moving like she couldn’t take it and he moved his hand and slapped her ass hard, leaving a red mark on it and she moaned and stood still.

- _I can’t… fuck, do it again_ \- She whimpered and I couldn’t believe my eyes, little Gwen Stefani, the town's bar owner sweet and pure daughter, liked to be spanked. He did it again and her hips started to move faster and faster. His hand went to her hips and started to move in sync with her as he repeated his slapping- _Fuck…Blake…-_  

Blake? No one called the boss Blake, Shelton sure… the boss of course, but Blake? Only his momma and sister called him Blake, also Adam and Carson did, but that was it, four people and now her.

- _Common sweetly… Enjoy the ride_ \- He said and he stood up with him still moving inside of her. He laid her on the table and kept moving inside of her, slower now.

_-Blake… I need it fast-_

_-No, you want it fast, you need it slow…I’m gonna give you slow-_

He kept moving slowly but hard, his hips would collide against her core every time and her nails were on his back leaving red marks all over. He kissed her filthy but still sweet. He was deep with her, we all knew, he made it very clear that she was gonna have full protection and if anything happened to her or her kids, Lord take care of that mortal’s soul, like it happened in the last week, her ex was crazy and put a hand on her, Joe took care of it by beating the living crap out of him, but not killing him, that was the boss’ job.

_-Please… I need to cum-_

_-Not yet…-_

_-Blaaaaake!-_

She was moaning deeply and loudly, he was grunting and complete and raw pleasure was painted on their faces, I’ve never seen anything like that, in my life. He moved up and started to slam harder and harder, keeping the pace, his mouth went for her nipple and bite it, she arched her back and screamed loudly. Her mouth went for his neck and I saw her biting him hard, making him move quicker, one his hand held the edge of the table for leverage and the other went for her neck, holding her in place.

When she moved her mouth, he moved to her neck and bit her this time, matching hickeys I guess, because in his neck there was a deep bruise that looked almost painful. He didn’t seem to mind and neither did she.

He moved again and took her with him, he slid off her and flipped her over while leaning down on the table, her back crushed at his front and I saw his hand disappear at her front, inserting his dick I suspected by the way her mouth opened and smiled. He started to move again and again, harder and harder.

_-Blake…please-_

_-Not yet… just…hold on_ \- He moaned on the back of her neck.

- _Blake, please_ \- Now there were tears, tears of pleasure and joy, he had never seen anything like that, ever before.

His arms went around her, one on her waist and the other one on her breast, he started to move quicker and quicker, her hands held his hair and screamed. He was moving harder now and so deep her mouth was opened but silent, tears still ran down her face and she moved her hands to the table in front of her, helping her to move back to him.

- _Cum… cum baby_ \- He heard him said, gasping for air as he slapped his clit with the one hand that was around his waist and it was like she was electrocuted, her whole body shook hard and as she moaned, he groaned deeply emptying himself inside of her.

I saw them shake, murmur and moaned as the seconds pass by until he sat down in a chair behind him with her on his lap, still inside of her and that sight of his dick deep inside of her, swollen and pink lips and traces of white around his dick and her pussy would make me have dirty dreams for decades. Her mouth was open, with her eyes closed and his head against her neck.

- _Jesus… at this rhythm, you’ll kill me baby girl-_

_-Let’s keep doing this, Blake…-_

_-Fuck yeah…-_

She moved her head and they kissed, sweetly, soft and you could tell with a lot of emotion.  At that I moved from where I was and walked to the back of the land, my room was there, I was hard and had great visuals to a very good happy ending. I guess the boss will have a new lady and we will have a new boss. This will be very interesting.


	2. Let's go to the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

- _Where were you_?- Joe said when he saw Tom returning from watching his boss having sex with his, apparently new girlfriend

_-Around, where are you going_?- Tom said

_-Just…-_

_-Are you still working with the fuck up? Man, the boss is gonna find out and make you regret the day your parents fucked and conceived you, trust me_ \- Joe reminded him.

_-He’s paying good shit to watch his ex and her kids… That’s all. We know Shelton has his eyes on her…-_ And something more, Tom thought.- _But whatever, he’s not gonna find out, fucking Gavin Rossdale is paying me good money-_

_-She must be at her parent’s house-_ I tricked him

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah, why would I lie?-_ Because you’re a son of a bitch

- _Ok… I’ll go there. Hey, a question, do you really think the voice has his eyes set on her?-_

_-Yeah...without a doubt-_ Tom answered to the traitor, a traitor in a lot of trouble.

 

_ Six months earlier _ _._

The whole bar shuts up when they came in. They didn’t have a name per se but everyone knew them. Blake Shelton was the leader, he was a six foot five, blue eyed, cheeky smiled, very handsome man who ran the entire Country Mafia, as people liked to call them, they were the only group in the zone and they’ve eliminated the other three. The Country Mafia were the ones that took care of not only the drug traffic but the gun one, their trafficking was known for not messing with women and children, but they also produced music albums and helped struggling singers, in the street was known how much Shelton liked music.

Shelton, as people call him, is known for being a very good boss, the money he paid was good, and you got protection and respect, as long as you didn’t mess with the rules or mess with their work. Nobody knew a lot about Shelton or his group, but everyone knew where to find them, they have vigilantes on every corner and they have a ranch outside town, at least the guys. Nobody knew where Shelton lives.

Adam Levine and Carson Daly are his closest helpers, they also live nowhere to be found, all of them in their late thirties, a little young for me. Adam was petite, brunette and gorgeous with an even more gorgeous wife; he was the envy of every man in town, Carson, also married, looked affable, quick, funny and had a small scar on his right brow. It was Blake who looked like a bear, all sex appeal, with all those gray thick curls and that beard that made him irresistible to every woman and a few men, I must say. Danilo, one the chefs, and not out as gay at all, always said that he would die to get his hands on him.

I was a waitress and a part-time singer in one of the hottest bars in town. My dad was the owner of the bar and he had a very good relationship with the CM, that’s why they were always in our bar. My dad never lets me served them up and I rarely sang when they were there. It was always one of my brothers who served them, they were terrified of them, I think deep down my dad wanted that Eric or Todd could be friends with the CM to maintain the good relationship with them but that seems a little far for them but, me? On the other hand, wanted to meet them at least once. I wasn’t scared, I was intrigued.

- _Honey, can you help me with these? Nor Todd or Eric wants. They are scared of them…_ \- My dad has never asked me to get close to them, so this is new.

- _Sure, it’s my first time with them. Should I know something?-_

- _They’re good people, but better keep quiet, talk only if they talk to you… I know Shelton, Adam, and Carson, but not the rest_ -

- _Ok_ -

We took ten beers in our trays and walked to them. I was used to the flirty looks and disgusting comments but I wasn’t used to, or ready, to the heated look that Shelton gave me, it could have burnt me alive…God those baby blue eyes were drilling a hole in me. I wasn’t ready to the fact that he was looking at my face, not my skirt or my legs covered in fishnets, or my slightly see-through blouse, he was looking for my eyes.

- _Hello, guys_ \- my dad said when we got there

- _Dennis, good to see you_ \- Shelton got up and gave my dad a handshake. My God, he was even bigger up close, all tall, young and hot.

- _Yeah boy. Here, beers, from the house_ \- My dad said and started to put them on their table. Shelton hadn’t sat yet. He was looking down at me and I couldn’t help but look up, straight at him.

His eyes were amazingly beautiful, clear, warm and sexy at the same time. I was fascinated by them.

___  ___

Damn, she was even more beautiful that I thought. Gwen Stefani, a forty-six-year-old momma of three boys, Kingston, Zuma, and Apollo, who dumped her sad-ass husband four months ago. The woman had guts to do it in such a small town, but the guy was a rat and a bastard, who was still alive because he wasn’t in town when he crossed his wife’s beautiful face with his hand about three months ago, if he had been here, he would have killed him with his bare hands. Adam and Carson have known about my fascination with her since I saw her for the first time, playing with her oldest son in the park, over seven years ago and then when I heard her singing in the bar later that night, so when they found out about it, they kept and eye on her and her kids but especially on the dude. I was in Montana when it happened, quite far from them, I wanted to have a little chat with him so the next day I took the train back to town and when I got here I arrived at a crisis. She had dumped him and filed for divorce, it was the first divorce in town, and nobody understood why, even though everyone could see the mark on her face. That night I went to visit Gavin Rossdale, the British rat and let’s say he couldn’t leave town by himself or quick enough.

Since the moment I saw Gwen for the first time, I had people on her the whole time, hiding and taking care of her and her kids. I knew their friends, I knew their favorite color, their favorite foods, I even knew when she was on her period, and I knew everything about that woman who still, after seven years, haunts my dreams. But I never came close to her, when I found out that she would be working with her dad, I started to come to the bar every Friday and Tuesday at six, and became friends with her father who is a very good man and who I could feel, understood me, my ways and everything, I even think he knows about my thing with Gwen.

Gwen’s divorced was finalized a little over two months ago, I might have helped a little, and this was the first time that I saw her as a divorced woman, so I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. I could see that she felt my gaze and when Dennis and Gwen started to walk toward us, I couldn’t help but stare like a lovesick teen, she wasn’t nervous or scared like her brothers, she looked… curious, curious was good, was even better than I expected.

They put the beers on the table and I started to talk to Dennis, sensing her gaze on me the whole time and had the guts to stare back at me. – _What do you think sweetly? Do you really think your dad’s too old to learn how to mount a pure breed_?- I needed to hear her voice talking to me. I looked at her and we stare into each other’s eyes.

- _No, I don’t. You can do whenever you want. Age shouldn’t be limiting_ \- Damn her voice was sweet, it leaked honey, it was sexy and her eyes never left mine, making it even better, or worse, at this point I wasn’t really sure.

- _We are on the same page, princess_ \- I said

Dennis was looking at me, straight at me. – _So, Blake, son, common. Come with me…-_ he told me awhile walking away with a very authoritative tone I’ve never heard before.

I knew what it was about. So I followed him to his office, walking past costumes looks his sons, who salute me from far and even Patti, his wife with whom I jokingly flirt all the time. We got into the office and he sat on the couch at the back.

- _Blake, should I be worry with you and Gwen?-_ Dennis asked straight-

- _It’s not secret to you, I’m sure, that I’ve always like her. That doesn’t mean I will act on it_ -

- _I know you started to come here because of her, you hang out with the kids when they’re with me and don’t tell her, you are good to them, you have been good to us. But, are you really gonna be good for her?-_ he said and stopped.- _Gwen is my princess, she is my only girl, she is the girl I’ve loved since I was twenty years old. I am not going to risk her recent found happiness… Unless, it’s worth it. Are you worth it?-_

- _I’m gonna do nothing Dennis… I ain’t gonna be good for her, I know that. I’m good for nobody, my job is dangerous, I don’t want her mix with it_ -

- _So, you won’t do anything… Never thought that of you, I guess we all make mistakes…-_ Dennis got up and started to walk towards the door.

- _You want me to do something? That ain’t a good idea…_ -

- _I want her happy_ – he said while stopping at the door. _\- I know a lot of things… I know what you did to Gavin, I know she has guards, for her and the kids, I know that… You are interested_ \- he turned around and looked at me. – _There is a reason why I never wanted her to get close to you… She has always been interested in you too but she was married, to a jerk, but married. I never wanted my daughter to have a reputation, not a dirty one… I’m not blind Blake, son, I’m not_ \- and with that he left the room leaving me frozen in my seat. She has always been interested in you too. She’s interested. She is interested.

He was right, if she came closer to me with those chocolate, fiery eyes, I would have made a move, and if she had said yes, I wouldn’t have stopped, at all. A reputation would have been the last thing on my mind. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

___  ___

My dad left the office where he was with Shelton; he had a small smile on his face, and went straight to my momma, kissed her cheek and walked towards me. Shelton didn’t come out of the office with him.

- _Hun, why don’t you go home…? You look tired… Jen has the kids, why don’t you take advantage of that? To spend some alone time… Even parents need that_ - 

That was a good idea and I could go home, take the long cold shower that I need after my three sentence conversation with Shelton, and eat, drink and sleep till late. Jane had the kids until tomorrow, that gives me a free night, a night without them, I miss them but, oh god, I need that.

- _I’m gonna take that advice. I have a bottle of wine, I’ve been dying to try_ …-

- _Good sweetly_ -

I took off my apron, took my purse and headed out. I’ve been using a used car I bought a couple of weeks ago, it wasn’t so good but it didn’t break down anywhere and didn’t make a lot of noise. There were two guys from the CM right next to their motorcycles; both looked at me from the moment I stepped outside till the moment I got in my car. When I hopped in, I turned it on and went straight home.  The way home was quite, I just saw a few cars and motorcycles. I went straight to the stairs and started the bath; I took off my clothes and got in the tub.

I couldn’t help but moan at the warm feeling that surrounded me, all hot and slippery water that was relaxing my muscles. I spent about ten minutes lying there until I started to clean myself up after that y dried and put on my new robe. It would be a long time before I could rest, so for now, too I’d go to bed and rest, but before I could even say it, a knock on the door ruined my plans for the night

_-Good Night, gorgeous!-_

_-Don’t call that Gavin, we’re done…-_ I tried to close the door but he didn’t let me

_-Hey, baby, common!-_ He said grabbing my arm and pulling me close to him, we were now standing on the porch.

_-Get off me… I’m gonna-_

_-What? What are you gonna do? I’m gonna show you how you should treat me… now we are gonna go to… ooof_ \- In a blink, I was in my ex’s grip and the next I had two hands on my shoulders and my ex on the floor of the porch.

- _Are you ok baby girl_?- I heard a voice a low twang and as I looked up and up and up I met the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen, baby blue. Oh My God. What the hell?

- _Ummmmm…-_ I couldn’t make a smart remark, at all.

_-That’s not an answer… Are you ok?-_

_-Yes, now I am…-_

_-Good, he’s not gonna bother you again, I’m here…-_

_-Ok… So, umm... what are you doing here?-_

_-Well, we were close and one of my boys saw you, so we are here-_

_-Oh, ok. Ummmm… Thanks-_

_-Don’t worry, sugar_ \- He smiled, winked and walked away, that’s when I saw that around 8 men were on my patio, one of them had Gavin by the collar of the shirt and was dragging him through the grass.

_-Sir, sorry, careful…-_

_-Sorry?-_ He asked and everyone stared at me.

_-Careful, I planted some sunflowers there, don’t want them crushed with…well him_ \- I said, stammering as I heard a few chuckles.

_-I’ll be careful ,mam-_ He kept dragging him, avoiding the sunflowers.

_-Thank you!-_ I saw them getting into their motorcycle and Shelton never left my sight or me, his. A couple of miles and I could still feel his eyes looking at me with something I couldn’t place yet.

The 9 of them went on in their  motorcycles and left my property, never thought of asking where they were taking Gavin, not that I cared much for him, to be honest. I went back to my room, to my bed, to my wine and to thinking about Blake Shelton. And that was the first night I dreamt of him, those baby blue eyes and dimples I’ve never seen before con him, damn.

The next day felt like the night before was a dream, I made my tea, had a quick breakfast and as I left my house to pick my boys, I saw two motorcycles outside my house.

- _Good Morning_ \- I said

_-Good Morning, Mrs-_

_-Ummmm... Who are you?-_

_-I'm Mike this is Joe-_

_-OK. Ummm... That doesn't tell me anything-_

_-What do you want to know?-_

_-Who are you?-_

_-He told you, mam. He's Mike and I'm Joe-_

_-You don't understand... Who sent you, whose band are you in, why are you here?-_ I was starting to lose it, two men that looked dangerous are on my driveway, looking well…dangerous.

_-Ummm.. The boss sent us-_

_-Boss? Who's the boss?- Oh My God! Who the hell are these people?!_

_-Our boss-_

_-Who is your boss?-_

_-Blake Shelton-_

_-Why would he send your guys here?-_

_\- He told us you had a problem last night and he was worried about you-_

_-Really? Oh, He shouldn’t have bothered….-_

_-This town is his business, mam. He took you under his wing…-_

_-OK. Ummm...sent him my thanks, I guess-_

_-He's going to the bar later today, mam-_

_-Oh, OK. I'll tell him myself then, thanks!-_

_-Don't you worry mam-_

_-Ummm... I have to go to pick up my kids-_

_-We know, we are going with you-_

_-Don't bother-_

_-Those are our instructions, mam-_

_-Really? Why?-_

_-We don't ask questions, we do-_

_-Oh, Ok. I'll be going, then-_

I got in my car and they hopped their motorcycles, first time in my entire life that I have seen a motorcycle so close. They were really expensive, thousands of dollars; one of them could cost more than my house. Why was it with Shelton that he sent his man for me, I mean, Gavin was Gavin, I knew him and I was prepared. I was having this monolog in my head and it wasn't until a dog barked near that I snapped out of it and realized that I haven't moved and that there were two men waiting for me, how weird was that? That was something that I never thought I would live, what was it with Shelton and his sudden interest in me? Why? Because of my dad? Did he tell him to protect me? I didn't reach an answer as I drove to my brother's house. My kids love going there especially now, in summer.

I got in Todd and Jen's a little before 9, as I parked my two oldest came out running at me but when they noticed my two ... Guards, nannies...friends? They stopped dead.

- _Hi, babies_ \- I went to them and hugged them. I've misses them.

- _Hi, momma_ \- Kingston said without taking his eyes off of them.

- _Gwen_!- Todd came out with Jen. - _Sis... Everything alright_?- He too was staring at them.

_-Yeah... I had a little problem last night and umm... they're here just in case of...something-_

_-What kind of problem?-_ Zuma asked

- _You hired them?-_ Todd added

_-Nothing important, just a jerk. And no, I didn't hire them-_

_-Who then?-_ Kingston intervened

_-You're asking too many questions...-_

_-Mooooom-_

_-Honey...-_

_-Who do you work with?-_ Kingston asked directly to Joe

_-Blake Shelton-_

_-Awesome!-_

_-He plays with us sometimes-_

_-What?-_ That stroked me, I didn’t know.

_-Yeah! Football!-_

_-Why didn't I know this?-_

_-I don't know-_

_.-How long has this being happening?-_

_-I don’t know… Zuma?-_

_-About … like four months I think. He’s really funny…-_

_-Has he bought you things? Or offer you something?-_

_-No… never. He played guitar once… He’s not good at basketball, though-_ My mind was going a hundred miles per hour, why in the name of God was Blake Shelton playing with my kids?- _Does he plays with other kids?-_

_-No... Not really. Just us two and sometimes Apollo, he likes that he’s tall-_

_-Apollo too?!-_ Was all of this, because of my kids? Was he like…weirdo or something? Why my kids…- _Were you alone?-_

_-No, grandpa is always with us when he plays with us…-_ What the actual fuck?! My dad?!

_-Mam, are you going to the bar?-_

_-What?!-_

_-You and the kids? Are yall going to the bar?-_

_-I don’t know…-_

_-Don’t you have rehearsals?-_

_-Yes, how do you…-_

_-The boss told us-_

_-Yes…I’m going to the bar with my kids…-_

_-Ok, just checking, Joe will go with you, I’ll come back to your house, there are a couple of brothers waiting for you four, they’ll take our job-_

_-What?-_

_-Our watch is your house and your way to the bar, the others are town-_

_-So, that means we have bodyguard now momma?-_

- _No_ …-I said

- _Yes_ \- Joe said with me. – _You do, our boss wants you safe-_

_-I just…do not get it-_

_-Boys, go inside and prepared your brother, then come back when I tell you-_

_-But, uncle Todd…-_

_-Go!-_ Todd said again.

_-What is it?-_ I asked when I was sure the boys wouldn’t hear us.

_-Do you really are asking? Why do you think he’s doing all of this?-_

_-Who?-_

_-Shelton… Why is he protecting you?-_

_-I don’t know and that scares me… a lot-_

_-Gwen, for fuck’s sakes.. think a little. Boys come out… Your momma is leaving-_

_-Todd, tell me!-._

_-No! You figure it out…-_ The boys got out of the house, Apollo was asleep in King’s arms so I got him. The two oldest walked to the … to Joe and Mike, shook their hands, smiled at them who replied the smile and then hopped in the car, all of this while I just stood there, shook to the core. Automatically I got Apollo in, turn on my car and drove to the bar with a motorcycle following me.

When I got into the bar’s parking lot, there were five motorcycles there, Joe, didn’t stopped and just honked to which the other replied, at that moment my dad came out and my two oldest boys got out of the car and ran to him, I took Apollo out and he ran too, all reached him in different times, Apollo being the last one in his wobbly legs.

_-Grandpaaaa!-_

_-My boys_!- He hugged them all. – _How was all?-_

_-Good! Uncle Todd made pancakes!-_

_-Awesome! Come in… let’s go to my office!-_

_-Dad, I want to talk to you_ …- I said following my dad inside the bar

_-Later baby. Somebody wants to talk to you too_ \- He said and walked off as Shelton got up from one of the booths and walked straight to me.

_-Good Morning, buttercup-_

_-Mr. Shelton…-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Sorry?-_

_-I’m Blake, call me Blake-_

_-Ummm… Ok. Listen, I ….-_

_-Your dad offered me his office to talk to you, so… lead the way-_

_-What?-_

_-Talk, princess, we should talk-_

_-Yeah, we should…-_

 

She started to walk towards the office and I could tell she was pissed, the guards? Probably, Gwen strikes me as the woman with the controlling husband, and now free wants to control herself now and having some dude that she doesn’t know taking care of her is not good enough.

We entered the office and the kids were gathering some coloring books with Dennis. The two oldest boys stared at me, smiled and hugged me, fuck. I looked over at Gwen and her eyes were fiery, so she wants to talk about this, probably one of them said something when they saw Joe or Mike. As I was thinking what to do, Apollo started to whine a little bit and I saw him making grabby hands at me, he wanted to say hello and I was melting all over so I scooped him over and threw him I the air while he squealed in delight, he was such a cute baby.

_-Boys go with grandpa to the bar, paint or something and take Apollo while I talk to Shelton…-_ I could hear the anger in her voice and taste it in the air as I put Apollo on the ground.

_-Blake-_ I intervened, I wanted her to say my name.

- _But mommy_ …- Zuma whined.

- _Now, both of you_ \- She said in that voice of don’t you dare to say no and I must confess, I felt tingly and … even turned on, but again, anything she did turns me on.

I saw Dennis giving me a look of “ _Don’t mess with her when she’s like this_ ” kind of look, and the four of them left the office. She turned to look at me, straight in the eyes and I saw her taking deep breaths, controlling herself? I didn’t believe in that shit I’ve had enough bruises and scars of things that Miranda’s has thrown me, even after the divorce.

-So, could you explain to me, why are two men following me around and why are you hanging with my kids, Mr. Shelton?- Her voice was angry, mama bear angry but not crazy angry, she was gathered.

- _Blake_ …- I said and her eyes flashed. – _I don’t like having issues in my town and your ex is one, a big stupid one. I feel like if I hadn’t been there last night, you would have killed him, I don’t want a blood bad, I believe there are certain people who should never know what does it feel to kill someone_ …-

- _Of course, I would have, no regrets… My kids are my everything, Mr. Shelton_ …-

-Blake…-

_-…that means to protect them from some stranger like you Mr. Shelton…-_

_-Blake-_

_-…or their own father if necessary. I’m not weak Mr. Shelton-_

_-Blake-_

_-… I would even kill you if it means my babies are going to be protected-_

_-I agree… But, it’s not about you being weak or a woman, it’s about that... purity in your eyes, that sweetness that I would die if I see it go away. With your kids, they’re good ones, I happened to stumble across them once and while I talked to your dad we played...-_ Technically it was true, a twisted true but true – _And I have spent sometimes with them… that’s how I know they’re good kids and that’s how I know you’re a good momma-_ It wasn’t until I finished my speech that I realized that we were standing really close to each other, we must have moved without noticing, and that I felt my eyes burning and hers were confused, turned on and fuck…so perfect.

The electricity was all around us and I could feel the need underneath my skin, begging to be full field all of the sudden she shook her and blinked, moving back a couple of steps.

-If you want to spend time with my kids, I want to be there, Mr. Shelton-

_-Blake-_

_-Whatever…-_ she answered stubbornly and I smiled at her, she looked so cute, all bother and confuse and…even if she didn’t want to accept it, turned on. I wanted that, I was ready to make my move after feeling murderous last night after seeing her ex, holding her against her will, I wanted to claim her and her kids as mine and I would at the right time but right now I needed to seduce her, maybe not seduce her, but I needed her to fall in love with me and the heat in her eyes was the right first step.


	3. Just the beggining

After our debate on Dennis’ office, I left the bar with the clear promise of coming back.

- _Dennis. See you tonight! Goodbye, boys! See you tonight, sugar_ \- I screamed across the bar, everyone stared at us.

- _Byeee_!- The boys screamed while Dennis waved and Gwen just stared at me with a worrisome look. I took the road to the compound where Mr. Rossdale was, I wanted to kill him, just do it and dump his body somewhere where we won’t be found, I’m sure as fuck no one would cry him.

When we arrived Joe was with Patrick, Adam, and Carson sitting on the porch while drinking some coffee.

_-So, why is he here?-_

_-He went for Gwen last night, the bruises on her arm told me that he was bothering her-_

_-Bruises_?- Adam asked disgusted, he had a soft spot for beaten ladies as his own wife suffered from that before they met and he helped her to get through it.

- _Jesus, he doesn’t learn, does him_ \- Carson added

- _No, he doesn’t.  I’m gonna talk to him_ \- Everyone stands up.- _Alone, wait here_ …-

- _Blake, don’t kill him_ …- Adam said he was my brother, my right hand, my must trusted friend and I knew I was his. We came from very different backgrounds but both went came through the same suffering and both came out stronger, so I was proud to call him my friend.

- _I won’t… but if he returns, he’ll wish I did_ \- At that, Adam only nodded and smile slightly. He knew what this was, a property patch that I was putting on Gwen and her boys, you mess with them? You mess with me and if you mess with me, you mess with the club.

 

Saying that thigs went back to “normal” it was just a huge lie, I mean, there was no normal, not anymore. Blake Shelton came into the bar, every single night and he, by himself, would escort me to my house. It went from waiting for me to enter my house and wave from his motorcycle to a week later opening my car door and waiting right next to my car, to left me in my porch to now in my door, and stand there with me until I came in. Each time my heart would pound louder and faster, my stomach would be filled with butterflies and my gut would clench, not with fear or with anger but with something worse than that. Something dangerous and dark and…delicious.

- _You don’t have to do this, Shelton-_

_-Blake_ \- That’s what we’ve been saying for the last two weeks since after that dreadful night I saw my ex, the last time I saw him.

_-Why do you do this? I don’t...-_

_-Don't you get it? Don't you understand why I’ve been with you every day for two weeks? Or why am I leaving you home? Or why am I standing here with you_ …- His drawl was so low that I could actually feel the vibrations and I didn’t realize that he was standing that close to me, so close I could smell his scent.

- _Shelton_ …- I whispered.

- _Blake_ …- He replied.- _Say my name and I’ll leave you to go to bed, you must be exhausted, the day has been hard and long_ \- He whispered bending his head down to my ear. My knees felt weak and I felt like I was about to pass out or burn, I wasn’t really sure.

-Ummmm….-

- _Say it-_ He was now whispering against my cheek. I licked my lips and I saw his eyes following every move and that clenching feeling in the bottom of my stomach grew and grew and grew, it felt like… shit.

- _Good Night…Blake_ \- I exhaled and his eyes went even darker, they went from their normal baby blue to the kind of blue your see when the sun is going up in the mornings, so intense I might have dreams for life about that color.

- _Good Night, princess_ \- He kissed me on the cheek and walked away. It wasn’t until there that I took a deep breath. I had never felt so…tempted. What the hell was that?

He hopped on the motorcycle, sat down and stared at me and I just stared back at him, for what it felt and eternity and yet, not enough time, all while trying to make sense of what just happened. I turn around and enter my house, locked and stayed pressed at the door until I couldn’t hear his motorcycle anymore as the sound of its pipes faded away.

I went upstairs and changed my clothes, I could still smell his scent around me, his aftershave in my cheek and the feeling of glorification and that eroticism that washed me over, scared me, so much. For the fifth time, I dreamt of him, this time, I was walking with him, hand to hand while watching my boys run in front of us and at that, I woke up, startled, my head was buzzing, my heart pounding and I felt …horny, for the dangerous cowboy.

It took me about two hours to fall unconscious, only awaken by a movement on the bed, I opened my eyes quickly to regret it because of the bright light shining through my naked windows but that wasn’t what caught my attention, what it did was watching my three boys with me in the bed while Kingston was splattered in the other side of the bed, Zuma was at the bottom on his back and Apollo was snuggled with me, playing with my hair. 

_-Hi, baby_!- I whispered to him, brushing his curls out of his eyes. His smile met my eyes and he giggled, not really loud but loud enough to wake my two others.

_-Mom?-_

_-Good Morning, you two!-_

_-You were super dead…-_ Kingston said.

_-Yeah, it took me awhile to fall sleep last night-_

_-Yeah? Why?-_

_-Just stuff_ \- I snuggled Apollo into me a bit more. – _Who’s hungry?-_

_-ME!-_ Both screamed, making Apollo a little uncomfortable.

_-How about we eat at Raelynn’s? We haven’t go in couple of weeks!-_

_-Yes!-_

_-Ok…shower and get ready_ \- As if it were a race, both ran into the bathroom, me? I laid on my back again, holding Apollo as my mind tried to push a certain cowboy as far from my mind as I could. I got up and took a bath with Apollo, when we were both cleaned, I changed him and got ready, so in less than forty-five minutes we were ready. As usual, Joe and Mark were on the porch, sipping coffee.

- _Good Morning, Joe. Good Morning Mike_ \- King went and hugged Mike, he didn’t like Joe very much.

_-Good Morning… You’re in a very good mood-_

_-We’re going to Raelynn’s-_

_-The freaking best pies!-_

_-Yeah!-_

_-Good Morning guys! Didn’t heard you last night-_

_-We came later than usual…-_ Mike answered with a glint in his eyes, a weird one.

_-Hey, mom! Did you know that Mike and Blake are family?!-_

_-Ah?-_

_-I’m married to his sister… -_

_-Oh! Good for y’all, keeping things in the family-_ I said to him

_-Yeah…family-_ He said with a soft smile. He knew about me and Shelton.

- _Hunry_ \- Apollo mumbled and made me remember that we haven’t eaten.

- _Yes, honey, hungry-_ I told him and he smiled at me.

- _Joe and I will escort you, mam. Common boys!-_ He helped the boys in the car while I did Apollo, Mike was sweet and nice and Joe, was not, the whole time his eyes were fixed on me and it made me uncomfortable. I saw as Mike told him something and he nodded, started his motorcycle and left.

We left my property with Mike right beside us and as we got inside the town, heading to Raelynn’s, Kingston asked.

_-Hey, mom-_

_-What’s up sweetly?-_

_-Why is Blake trying to protect us?-_

_-Blake? You call me him that?-_

_-He asked us to-_

_-Yeah, I like it better than Shelton_ \- Zuma added

_-Well… he likes us and we were going through something difficult, so he’s trying to help-_

_-You mean dad being mean to you and all?-_

_-A little of that…yeah-_

_-I miss dad-_

_-I know sweetly and I’m sorry for that, but sometimes grownups have to do things to keep things or to make things right again-_

_-Yeah…I get that. Dad isn’t always nice-_

_-But he loves you three so much-_ I said and I saw them nod as we parked in front of the shop. – _Let’s get something to eat!-_

Raelynn’s is a sort of diner, especially for breakfast, the food was great and Rae was such a sweet girl, very young and naïve but thriving. She was engaged and everyone was excited about the wedding, it was gonna be at the town’s church and the party was gonna be huge and because of that everyone was helping with the food and drinks.

When we were hopping off the car, I saw a very recognizable motorcycle, Shelton’s. Damn, he was here. It was known that Rae was like Blake’s little sister, just like with Cassadee Pope, the daughter of the owner of the boots store.

- _Blake’s here_!- Kingston said and he and Zuma ran into the diner.

When I walked in, the three of them with Rae were sitting in a booth, laughing as she was trying to write down the order. I walked to them.

- _Momy! What do you want to eat_?!- Zuma asked and Apollo was sleeping

_-Ummm…-_

_-I have this super good, new strawberry pancakes-_

_-Sounds good-!_ I said to her

_-Good! I’m on it. Common sit, sit_ -  She said while getting up. Shelton hasn’t looked at me yet, he did when I sat down in the booth. His eyes were dancing and sparkly.

_-Good Morning… if you want us to move to anot…-_

_-No! I invited them to sit with me, apparently someone did pretty well at the game last Tuesday-_ Zuma started to explain to him everything that happened, and the was actually listening and commenting, it was so… Wow, hold on, don’t go there, Gwen.

- _Here it is…-_ I heard close to me and I looked at Rae putting a plate in front of me, looked amazingly delicious. The boys and Blake got chocolate ones, Blake with coffee, I had my tea and the boys with orange juice.

_-Thanks, honey!-_

I saw the three dudes going on the food as I cut a small bite and gave Apollo, he seemed to like it as his eyes lighted up. I took a bite and yes, it was amazing. While chewing my second bite, I looked up to see Shelton staring at me, with a soft smile and a light in his eyes that I’ve never seen since this… whatever was happening, started.

He was the first one to finish but left a little bit, something I didn’t understand but kept eating until I was full. The boys ate around ¾ of the plate and Apollo was drinking some of the juice when I heard.

- _Hey, ‘Pollo, wanna try_?- I looked up and saw Shelton giving Apollo a small bite of the chocolate waffles, he clapped and Shelton smile, his dimples popping out beautifully and he looked at me.- _Wanna try_?- He asked and it was a dare, I knew it as he held the fork up with some of the waffles with the chocolate dripping from the fork. I was not gonna go easy on him, I couldn’t show fear or…nothing.

- _Sure-_

_-Really? Mommy, when we ask you never want_ \- Kingston said confused. Shelton’s eyes sparkled with laughter.

- _Today, I do_ \- I moved my hand and he shook his head as he moved his hand holding the fork at me, he wanted to feed me. Son of a bitch. I was not gonna back down so I moved and took the bite, move back quickly, and looked straight at him, I knew my eyes were saying everything my mouth wasn’t.

He smiled and took another bite for Apollo who gladly ate it. He looked at me and laughed, so I turned and I got mortified, at least twenty people saw the interaction, and the most gossipy woman in the world was looking at us with wide eyes, that woman being Christina Aguilera, she worked in the musical part of Shelton’s business.

-I’ll be right back- He said as he got up and walked behind me when he left I felt my body starting to breathe a little more calmly  

The boys started to talk about what were they gonna do the few week weeks left of the summer as my mind went back to Shelton. I took my wallet and got up to pay as I crashed into a wall, Shelton. I ricocheted and as I was going down, I felt his hands on  my arms pulling me towards him, crashing our bodies.

_-You ok?-_

_-Yeah…I’m good. Thanks-_

_-You sure? Steady?-_

_-Yeah-_ God, stop touching me. His calloused hands on me and his scent were confusing me. HE let me go but I wasn’t steady so I went back again, and again, he held me against him, laughing this time.

- _I have an idea_ \- He took a step back and gave me room to actually steady myself.

- _Thanks_ \- I was standing on my feet and I felt the blood rush to my face.

_-Where were you going?-_

_-I was going to the counter…-_

_-To…-_

_-Pay-_

_-I already did-_

_-Why?-_

_-My treat-_

_-Shelton…-_

_-Blake-_

_-How much was it…?-_

_-Gwen…my treat-_ He whispered.  _-All I want is you to say my name…-_

_-Shelton…-_

_-Everyone calls me that, I want you to say my name-_

_-Ummmm…-_ Again he came closer and bent his head, looking straight at my eyes.

- _Say my name_ \- He whispered again

_-Ummmm…-_

_-Common, baby girl. Do it, sweetheart-_

_-Blake_ …- His smile took over his face and he took a step back, gave me space again.

- _You guys going to the bar_?-

_-Yes…we are-_

_-Ok, I’ll escort you-_

_-It’s not necessary…it’s…-_ He just tilted his head with a soft smile playing in his mouth.- _Fine_ …- We walked out and I waved at Rae who was with a client. Got into the car and as he said he waited for us to go inside the bar to leave, leaving two guys I’ve never seen outside, the escort of the day.

 

- _So…she’s practically wearing your property patch_ \- Carson said while laying on the couch

_-Yeah… sort of-_

_-Christina came in saying that you were playing daddy at Rae’s… wouldn’t shut up about it-_

_-Yeah… I figured she would-_

_-Do you know what are you doing?-_

_-What do you mean?-_

_-She was married for a long time with a douche…who she’s now terrified of, he acted all macho and shit… are you separating yourself from that?-_

_-I think so…I hope so-_ They just nodded. – _What time is it?-_

_-Ten to eight-_

_-She must be about to finish her last hour at the bar, I’m leaving-_

_-Ok! Bye papa-_

_-Bye bye, rock star-_

We got out of the compound and looked where all the boys were drinking around the fire, I waved and Carson and Adam walked to them. All the married or taken ones, except the ones on call, would leave around nine, it was known that I don’t tolerate drama, that said, drunkenness, cheating, and gossips create drama, so I could say that most of my boys were faithful to their partners, got drunk but didn’t left the compound and if they wanted to fuck someone they better get their asses off town to do so.

I didn’t tolerate cheating, nor did Mike, Jackson, Carson, Adam and a few others,  knew them, most of them wouldn’t dare and some just didn’t care. When you’re on the road for so long without your old lady, sometimes your mind can play tricks but it was your mind too, the one that told you it was wrong so you wouldn’t, I’ve had my fair share of close calls but held back at the last minute.

I hopped on the motorcycle and went straight to the bar, she was already in the parking lot at the back. I saw her snapped her head up and I could swear I saw her face light up a little bit.

_-Sorry, I’m late… I got caught up in work_ \- I said looking at her and signed the two newbies I had with her to leave.

- _I wasn’t_ …- She got interrupted by the two motorcycles leaving

- _Expecting me? Really_?- I was starting to push her, farther and farther. – _Why do you lie, baby girl?-_

_-I’m not lying. I wasn’t. I thought you had grown out of that whole… vigilante kind of thing-_

_-It’s not a vigilante thing… I want you protected-_

_-Why… what your sudden obsession with me?-_

_-Sudden? You think this …_ \- I pointed at both of us. – _Is sudden? Or new?-_

_-It’s not?-_

_-Think… baby girl-_

_-Don’t call me baby girl-_

_-What do you want me to call you? Only baby? Or sweetly, love, honey, princess, queen… Tell me_ \- I started to walk towards her and she didn’t notice because she was staring at the ground.

- _My name is Gwen… I’ve never been into pet names?-_

_-You’ve never been into pet names? Are you sure? Because every time I use them, I could swear I see you shiver from head to toe…-_ I was standing super close to her, I use my finger to lift her chin and her eyes almost made me kneeled, they were pitch black.- _Tell me…Gwen_ \- I let her name roll out of my tongue with need and want, let the vibration be felt and she did, her breath got caught in her throat and her eyes got even darker. We were standing really close to each other now.

-Shelton…- She whimpered

- _Blake_ \- I said dunking my head to her slowly

_-Shelton, don’t start…-_

_-Call me Blake_ …- I whispered right next to her cheek. She was breathing faster and harder by the second and…

- _Gwen, honey_ \- I heard someone screamed and we both took a step back. – _Blake!_ _Buddy_!- It was Dennis!

- _Hey_!- I gave him a quick hug.

_-Everything alright?-_

_-Yeah…I was about to escort Gwen home_ -I answered

-I _don’t need it_ …- She said

-I _don’t know, sweetly. Let him, I sleep better knowing you are with him_ \- Dennis said that and Gwen’s shocked look almost made me laugh. – _More tonight that the boys are staying with us_ \- Gwen looked betrayed now. She was alone.

- _Dad…I don’t…-_

_-Please, honey! Please…-_

_-You should listen to your dad_ \- I said and she looked at me with a promise of revenge.

- _Fine...Bye, dad!-_

_-Love you, honey!-_ She got in her car, and I walked towards my motorcycle. I sat and waited. Nor Gwen or Dennis, moved. It was about five minutes and I thought she was doing this on purpose so I hopped off and walked towards the car.

- _What is it, Gwen?_ \- I said her name in the same dark and needy way I did before.

_-The car is not starting-_

_-What?-_

_-I don’t know...the car is not starting-_ she said with anger but underneath you could hear the sadness and fear. I know how hard it has been for her to “survive” since the divorce, she was working crazy hours to put food on the table for her and the kids, and she hadn’t accepted her family’s help either, stubborn and proud. God, she was perfect.

- _Let me see_ \- I leaned in the car and it smelled girlie all the way. I moved the key and nothing. I tried again. – _What the fuck_?-

- _I told you_ …-Now her voice was worried.

_-Let me see_ …-  I moved to the front of the car with her and opened the hood and took a quick check. I saw a couple of wires that weren’t connected to the battery, it was never gonna start like this. – _I think I….-_

_-I see nothing wrong, at first glance_ \- Dennis said, I looked at him in shock. What I the fuck? It was right there…Shit he did it - _I think I could take a look tomorrow afternoon-_

_-God!-_ She complained.

- _It must be nothing honey, something dumb but without light, it’s hard right now_ \- No, it wasn’t. What the fuck? If he wanted Gwen to stay with here, why didn’t he just ask?

- _Now, what?-_

_-Hey, Blake_ …- He took me out of my haze and he looked over me with purpose.- _Can you give Gwen a ride?-_ WHAT?!-

- _What?-_ She said

- _Yeah,…he’s escorting you right? And you didn’t bring clothes with you-_

_-Yeah… but tomorrow-_

_-I could bring you too, I mean, it’s not like … hard-_ I intervened. 

_-I don’t know…-_

_-Common, honey. It’s getting late-_

_-Yeah… Gwen_ \- I mocked her and she looked at me.

- _Fine! Ok… Geez_ \- She walked towards the car to grab her purse.

- _What are you doing, Dennis?_ \- I asked slowly.

- _Me? Nothing… You? You should do something. Don’t screw it up_ \- He told me patting  my back and walking towards the bar’s door. That’s why he didn’t say goodbye or move before. Shit.

- _Are we going or not?-_ She said closing the car’s door.

_-Yeah, do you like motorcycles?-_

_-I have never got in one-_

_-Never?-_ Ohhhh, honey, we were going to take a long way. I wanted her addicted to this, to me.

I hopped in and waited for her to do so. She sat as far as she could, so I took her arms and moved her closer to me, wrapped her arms around my middle and gave her my spare helmet.

- _I  need you to sit close and hold me tight, just in case-_

_-Ok_ …- I turned it on and she squealed a little bit and she tightened her grip on me. I started to go my way to her house, the ride was quiet, we circled the town and I saw people taking a good look at us. We went to her house using the long way, over the highway where I pushed the speed a little up. I could feel her whole body touching mine from her shoulder to her knees and after about ten minutes her chin rested on my shoulder, making me close my eyes for a second, not a good thing when you’re driving, I must admit.

We got into her driveway almost thirty minutes after we left the bar, I turned off Coco, my motorcycle, and waited for her to make the first move to come down.

- _You took the long path_ \- She said without moving

_-I did. Did you like the ride? And be honest-_

_-I did. It was fun-_

_-Yeah, it was-_

_-What time are you gonna pick me up?-_

_-I don’t know…What time do you want me to? What time do you usually do?-_

_-I usually have breakfast around 7 because of the boys, they have to get to camp before 8-_

- _How about …  we have breakfast at 8? I could bring food for both_ \- All of this was said while she held my middle tight to her front and her face was pressed against my shoulder and I looked to the front.

_-I don’t know-_

_-What? Don’t know, what?-_

_-What are you…we doing-_

_-What do you want us to be doing?-_

_-I don’t know and that scares me-_

_-We can do whatever you want us to-_  At that she kept quiet. She hopped off and I did too. She started to walk towards the door and I followed. She stopped when she opened and turned the lights on.

_-Hey, Gwen…-_

_-Don’t-_

_-What?-_

_-Say my name like that…-_

_-Like what?-_

_-Like you …-_

_-Say it and then, maybe, you can affront it-_

_-Like you want to…-_

_-To?-_ I got closer as she turned around.

_-Like you want …me-_

_-But I do. I’ve always wanted you_ \- I whispered. – _I’ve waited for a long time-_

_-Shelton_ …-Her hands went to my chest

- _Common Gwen, baby girl_ \- I saw her shiver and I put a hand on her hip and moved her closer to me. Her hands went to my arms and I felt her nails digging. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Both moved closer and I dipped my head, kissing her cheek, once, twice and three times, at the last time, she took a deep breath.

I kept kissing her, getting closer and closer to her mouth, her nails were digging dipper and her breath was faster. Suddenly I stopped and our eyes locked, her molten chocolate looking at me in a mix of fear and arousal and we stared at each other for about a minute before she moved her head and crashed her lips to mine, it was hard and it actually hurt a little, but when I felt her moved back, I held her still.

I brushed my lips against hers, softly this time. Her lips were so soft it was like silk, warm silk, I pressed my lips to hers and I heard a small whimper leaving her mouth, I pushed harder and then she started to move her lips against mine, easy first a sweet dance, like she was trying to figure out this whole kissing thing. She moved back, looked at me and now in those brown heartbreak eyes, there was only arousal and need.

We moved again and met in the middle and now with more confidence, our lips were dancing, testing the water. Her forearms went to my neck as she stood on her tiptoes of her heels and mine went to her waist pressing her body against mine. Just when I thought things couldn’t get better, I felt her tongue entering my mouth and touching mine shyly, that’s when I lost it. I pressed her even closer to me and my tongue started the attack, we were now desperate for a little more, so teeth and nails started to play too.

I would bite her lips and she would scratch my scalp, I would suck on her tongue and her nails would move over my back, fuck. I moved us back and we entered her house, I close the door with my foot and flipped us so her back was against the door. My lips moved to her neck and I kept kissing, licking and biting.

_-God…-_

_-You taste so sweet, so sweet-_

Her hands moved around my chest and mine went to her legs, she was wearing a dress and boots, a flowery dress that finished up her knees. I moved my hands up, caressing her thighs as she gasped, moaned and scratch my neck. I love that edged, there is a fine line between pain and pleasure and I love playing with it.

- _Do you want this?-_ I asked against her neck as my hands went to her inner thighs.

_-I don’t know-_

_-Let me show a little something, just a little, let me show you how good can it be_ -  I said touching her panty covered center, which was hot and completely soaked. A quick brush and her moaned followed. – _Just a little bit, baby girl. Say yes_ \- I touched her again, brushing lightly, knowing that the soft touches would drive her crazy.

- _Yes_ …- She whispered and I moved my hand to a side, taking her panties with me, now brushing her center straight to her lips. She clutched the fabric of my shirt in her fist while she moaned, desperately. – _God_!-

She felt amazing, hot warm and tempting. I started to brush her with a little more force as her moans went higher and higher, moving her hips. I kept moving my finger in that slow pace that was driving her nuts, needing more and more.

- _Shelton…-_

_-Say my name…-_ I said brushing her clit, taking all the air out of her lungs and she crashed her forehead to my shoulder. – _Say it-_

_-Blake_ …- At that sweet moaned, one finger entered her warm tight body and she screamed my name again. – _Blake_!-My thumb went to her clit and her moans got louder and louder, I stopped and entered with a second digit and her breath caught in her throat.

- _How long_?- I asked as my two fingers were moving in and out of her.

_-Blake… faster-_

_-Tell me how long has it being for you_ -

_-A while… a long time-_

_-How long?_ \- I kept the slow pace.

_-A little after Apollo_ \- Shit, that meant over a year.

- _Shit_ \- My fingers kept moving.

_-Faster… I needed it faster-_

_-Let it build, enjoy the ride-_

_-God! It’s been to long…-_

_-Yeah…it has_ \- I wonder if… I moved a third finger and brushed her entrance. Her head snapped back and moaned even louder, so I followed through, entering that third finger but standing still as she got used to it. Her mouth was open and I kissed her, she kissed me back filthy, all tongues and wet. I moved again and she moaned in my mouth. I wanted to taste her edge, so what if... I was going to do that, slowly, so I moved my other hand to her hair and pulled it a little, she moaned, shooting electricity through me.

- _Blake_ …-Hearing my name on her lips was driving me crazy and I moved my fingers faster now. – _Yes, God, yes_!-  My fingers kept moving faster and faster and her breath was caught in her throat, gasping for air, her neck was snapped back held by my hand in her hair, her mouth open and her eyes dark.

- _Do you want to cum?-_ She was right on the edge

- _Yes… Please!-_ That please got me.

_-First, promise me one thing…-_

_-Anything… please! Anything-_   I brushed my thumb to her core.

_-You’ll let me do this again, and again… when we can, just you and me-_

_-Blake…-_

_-I know you’re scared. I get it… but I wouldn’t hurt you or your boys. That doesn’t mean that’ll stop and tomorrow, for breakfast, I’m having you in my mouth-_

_-Blake!-_ I could see her eyes getting darker and darker.

_-Promise me, baby girl-_

_-Yes!-_ I moved my thumb to her clit and brushed it again, slightly. Waiting for the storm, I stopped and watched her body crash, she trembled, moaned and screamed, her body was flushed and it was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.

She was coming down her orgasm and I took my fingers out of her, making her whimper. She opened her eyes, and locked them to mine, her hand was still on my shirt and the other one was on the back of my neck. I moved my hand up, the hand was covered in her juices and I took my three fingers in my mouth, making us both moaned. I licked them clean and her gaze never left my mouth.

- _I can’t wait for breakfast_ \- She tasted clean, pure and so fucking sweet. The hand on my neck pulled me and she kissed me, her tongue tangling with mine and I knew she could taste herself. Fuck. This was just the beginning.


	4. And now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And...we continue

And then he just left. Left me trembling, confuse and just…what the hell happened? He gave me the best orgasm I’ve ever had, caress his lips with mine and then moved me, opened the door, hopped on his motorcycle and left, just like that. It took me about ten minutes to calm down, gather my thoughts and to get angry, completely crazy angry. I mean, how dare he to do this and then leave, just like that…like doesn’t matter. Fuck him

I went to sleep and I dreamt of him, again. This time, I do remember but I don’t want it even crossing my mind, just glimpse of it, his hand roaming my body, his lips on my neck and her smile. God, what was wrong with me.

I got up earlier, I couldn’t sleep after I woke up sweaty and horny, took a long cold shower, prepared a good breakfast and when I was finishing, I heard a motorcycle outside my house, it was 7 am. I was doing the dishes when the back door opened and he stared at me.

_-What are you doing up so early?-_ He asked me confused

_-I can do whatever I want….-_ I answered quickly, my anger not hidden at all and his brow just went up.

_-You ok?-_

_-Yes…-_

_-Ok…-_ He entered and got close to me but I moved quickly and put the table between us making him look at me with his brows even more furrowed now.

_-You ok?-_

_-Yes!  Are we leaving now? Excellent. I’m ready… My bag is here, I’m ready_ \- I got everything ready I was scared under all that anger and I knew that.  

- _What is going on with you?-_ He asked, now angry, and invaded my space, walking straight at me and pulling my hair down so now our eyes locked.

_-I’m fine…-_

_-Do you remember what happened yesterday?-_

_-Mmmmm… let me think. Nothing important-_

_-Nothing impor…What the fuck?-_

_-Listen, Shelton. I’m ready, you’re here so let’s just…-_ he kissed me, again. Not soft and not hard, it was the perfect all, the perfect amount of lips, of tongues, of teeth, a perfect dance that we apparently mastered last night. His tongue brushed mine and I swear I felt my body tingle from my toes to the last thread of hair.

He stopped kissing me and when I opened my eyes I realized I was not only against the counter, I had my hands on his hair, his hands were on my ass and I could feel his …thing against my thigh.

_-Now, are you gonna tell me?-_

_-Ummmm…-_

_-That’s not an answer. Don’t you dare to go all tongue-tied, right now? You were pretty sassy and pretty sexy just a few minutes ago-_

_-Sexy? What?-_

_-Answer me beautiful-_

_-I’m…-_ Beautiful? Wow

- _Tell me...-_

_-Listen, Shelton-_

_-Shelton again? Jesus…-_ He sounded annoyed and amused

- _Yes! Last night? Big mistake, huge…-_  I said pushing him

_-Last night? Ok! What about just… two minutes ago?-_ He said with his hand on his hips-

_-What?-_

_-The kiss. Two minutes ago, you had me all pressed against you, with your tongue on my throat, not that I’m complaining but… a mistake?-_ Oh, hell no, he did look amused.

- _What? No, I did not…-_

_-Had me all pressed against you? Yes, you did…Oh, yes you did-_ He took a step towards me. – _Want_ _me to show you_?-

_-No, you left. You… left and it’s fine and… we have to go, now-_

_-I left? What the …-_

_-Last night, you left, after…-_ I choked.

_-After what? After I made you cum so hard you saw stars with your eyes, open and close and all?-_

_-Whatever…-_ I mumbled.

_-I thought you want me to leave…-_

_-No. Yes, I did… it was abrupt. It … doesn’t matter. Mistake, remember?-_

_-Yeah..well… I don’t think…-_

_-Hello? Gwen? We are here…-_

_-Mooooom-_ We both separated quickly and the romance and sexy time were now gone. – _Blaaaaaaake_!-Kingston came in running towards us and slammed his little body against Blake’s 6’5 frame. And the cowboy just smiled.

- _Blake_!- Zuma came in and did the same as Kingston

- _Oh My God_!- That’s Todd.

_-Hey, boys!-_

_-What are you doing here?-_  Kingston asked.

_-Your momma had a little problem with her car, nothing your grandpa can’t fix, so I brought her last night and was about to take her to the bar-_

_-We came to take her too. Right uncle?-_ Zuma felt the need to add

_-Yeah… we did. How is it going, Shelton?-_

_-Yo! Good, you?-_

_-Great… awesome-_

_-Where’s Apollo?-_

_-With Jen, in the car. Waiting-_

_-Oh!-_

_-So, you have a ride to work-_ he said that to me, looked a little disappointed.

_-Yeah, I do-_ I couldn’t help but sound like that too.

_-I’ll escort you guys-_

_-Ok-_ He just smiles and the dimples were out.

We left the house and he waited for us to be set inside the car, after making Apollo funny faces making him giggle like crazy, to hopped on his bike and waited for us to drive to the bar. He drove there at my side of the window and my heart didn’t stop wiggling inside my chest. I noticed Jen turned back, looking at me, with her eyes laughing and a soft smile on her mouth.

_-Wait…weren’t you with grandpa last night?-_

_-Yeah, but uncle Todd went to the bar and helped to close down, so he invited us for a slumber party-_

_-Oh, Ok. Good! You guys had a good night?-_

_-Yeah! It was fun! We watched a movie!-_

_-Awesome! You guys have to tell me all about it-_

_-Yeah! It was set in the city and…-_ And the boys gave me exactly what I needed, noise in the car so my mind could fly to the cowboy riding right next to us. Shit.

 

Shit. Talking about being cock blocked. Let’s thinks things through first, she got upset because I left, abruptly, which I did and now, looking back it was a very jerky move to do after all and I should apologize later on. Second, she kissed me back, she did, and she kissed me good and really, really good. Third, she didn’t fight me escorting them to the bar, which is great. But damn, I love those kids but what a bad timing they have.

We arrive at the bar and I saw a confused looking Dennis staring at us. I hopped off the bike quickly and walked up to him.

- _What the…-_ he started

- _Your family has bad timing_ \- That’s all I said. I saw everyone get out of the car and the boys were still a little hyper so they started to run towards us.

_-Grandpa! Can we play cops outside?-_

_-Sure, just don’t fall-_

_-Ok!-_ And off they went and at that moment I felt something weird on my legs and when I looked down, two little arms were wrapped around my leg and a wobbly smile and bed of curls on top of his head.

- _Hey you_!- I picked him up and started to throw him in the air, making him do crazy sounds and loud squeals.

_-Just…donot drop him. I can’t pick a new one at the store-_

_-I’ll try-_ I saw Dennis giving us a smile and the padding my back.

_-Do you have breakfast?-_

_-No-_

_-Yes_ \- Both, Gwen and I responded.

- _When I went to pick her up she already had breakfast-_

_-Really? I thought you two would have breakfast together_ \- Dennis added

_-So did I but there wasn’t a lot of talking last night when I dropped her off-_

_-Yeah, hardly any talking. It was really quick, thank goodness-_

_-Yeah… this morning she didn’t want to talk so… no breakfast-_

_-No, I didn’t. So, I already had breakfast_ \- She said taking Apollo and entering the bar.

_-What happened? I thought you had it figure out-_

_-I did too… I sort of do. Just, give time-_

_-Don’t make me regret it-_

_-You won’t. By the way, did you fixed it?-_

_-Yeah_ \- We both laughed and walked to the bar. – _So, do you really want breakfast? We have waffles…-_

_-Sure, anything. I’m not picky-_

_-I’ll be right back then. Sit_ \- He said and I sat on the bar, right next to Todd.

_-You good?-_

_-What? Oh, hey. Yeah, I’m fine-_

_-You seem distracted-_

_-No, not really. I’m just in deep thought-_

_-Deep thought. Huh…Anything that you want to share or talk…-_

_-No, no rea…you know what? Yes, I do. I might be scared of…your work and I don’t really know where my dad’s head is at. I mean, throwing my sister at you? It’s ridiculous. She just got out of a …toxic, awful relationship that was so consuming she couldn’t just leave and now, you come like some…I don’t know and you think you can …take and take and take. What the fuck?-_

_-Are you done?-_

_-Yeah… I think so-_

_-Good. I’m not planning on doing, something shit crazy. I’m not … I like her and I’m not planning something odd or anything as a matter fact we are just…hanging-_

_-Hanging? Really?-_

_-I like your sister…a lot. I know you know-_

_-Yeah… Dad likes it-_

_-I know-_

_-So, are you gonna do something or not? Are you worth it? Of her? Of the boys? –_ Todd asked and got up and left when Gwen came towards me with a plate full of pancakes.

_-Here it is-_

_-Thanks! Not the breakfast I had in mind last night, but good I hope_ \- She blushed

_-Shelton…-_

_-I’m sorry, for leaving like that…I was too… it was a lot and yet, not enough-_

_-Yeah…I figured-_

_-I like you, meaning, I’m not gonna stop wanting you or wanting to spend time with you and … maybe, harassing a little bit-_

_-Harassing? Really?-_

_-I’m not that creative…-_

_-That’s sad. A girl likes creativity-_

_-Yeah? Do you?-_

_-I do. We like songs, poems… new ways of harassing-_

_-How about I think about new ways of…I don’t know-_

_-Harassing?-_

_-Sure, if you want me to-_ She smiled at me – _I’m sorry, really. About last night, leaving, I mean-_

_-You don’t regret the other part…-_

_-No. I’ve been waiting for that…for a long time-_

_-What kind of thing are you planning to?-_

_-Mmmm creativity?… -How about I … camp outside your window?-_

_-Isn’t it a little hot?-_

_-Well… I’ll follow around-_

_-You do that now… it’s not new-_

_-I’ll write song about you-_

_-Songs? Thought you said you weren’t that creative-_

_-Creative in harassing ways… I can write songs-_

_-Yeah?-_

_-Yeah…I could write them and you could sing them. Besides, real creativity goes way beyond harassing-_

_-Really? Like what?-_

_-How about chocolate?-_

_-Chocolate? For what?-_  I just tilt my head and smiled like a naughty schoolboy-

_-No? Pancakes?-_

_-What?-_

_-Cream?-_

_-Shelton…what are you talking about?-_ She smiled, nodded and walked away, leaving me alone to have my breakfast, which I did and it was great.

 

The day was hectic as usual, the kids were in the back playing with my dad, thank God they weren’t annoying kids, even though they like to get rowdy. I received a good amount of tips, as usual, had no problem with customers, it was one of those days that for some reason, everything was good and I felt amazing.

Talking to Shelton this morning made me feel better. I was so surprised when he apologized; nobody has ever done that, apologizing? Never. My dad and family, sure but a man? Never.

Now, it was late and I had to go home, with my kids so who knows when am I be able to be alone with Shelton again and I must say, I wanted to. I want to talk to him, the conversation we had in the bar this morning was, invigorating, fun, naughty, it was something I’m not used to and I loved it and well… last nights orgasm definitely helped.  

_-You seem happy- My dad said._

_-Really? It’s been a good day-_

_-Yeah… got some rest last night?-_

_-Some…yeah. I went to bed early, around 9, so I woke up super early today-_

_-9? Really?-_

_-Yeah… Ohh-_

_-Why?-_

_-Don’t know, I figured that if Shelton drove you, you two might have gone to eat or something-_

_-What? Why would you think that?-_

_-I don’t know-_

_-Ok… It’s weird, dad-_

_-You think?-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-Ohh…-_ And then he just left.

That conversation was the beginning of a lot of weird conversations and looks I would be part of. My parents and Todd would make weird comments or would ask some weird questions but it was just odd. The rest of the week and the next one, this kept happening and I knew Shelton was the reason of it all, he would come every morning for breakfast and would come every night for dinner, sometime with his buddies but most times, by himself, he would sit on a stool in the bar and waited for me to serve him, he would flirt, smile, sometimes he would bring chocolate for me and the kids or other times he would just be cool and sober, but he would come every single night. But this Tuesday morning he tried something, he hadn’t before.

_-So, what are you gonna do tomorrow night?-_

_-Work… why?-_

_-You got the night shift?-_

_-Yeah…it’s Todd’s wedding anniversary, he gets the night off-_

_-So… you won’t work on Monday?-_

_-No, I won’t-_

_-Who’s taking the kids?-_

_-My parents…-_

_-So, that means that I could get a late night dinner with you or an early breakfast, whatever it works with you-_

_-Do you want us to?-_

_-Yeah… a lot-_

_-Ok…we could, then-_

_-What time are you out?-_

_-3-_

_-Ok…I’ll come around 12, that way I can work since this afternoon till tomorrow night to have Friday off-_

_-You would?-_

_-Yeah… I would do a lot of things, baby girl-_

_-Ok…-_

I left him to eat and went to do my thing. The rest of the day was a little slow, I think it might have something to do with the fact that he wasn’t coming over tonight so for me, there wasn’t a buzz in the air or a need to be night, it was…a little lonely, surrounded by dozens of people.

The night came, went to my house, put the kids to bed, had dinner, went to bed and …I couldn’t sleep, it was boring, and annoying the fact that some man had to be around and then leave to make me understand that my life was actually boring.  So, I turned and turned and turned and it was two am, the last time I checked the time.

Again, the morning went, as usual, kids off from the bed, breakfast, made their bags for the night, went to the bar, worked my morning shift, got asked about Shelton by my dad and mom, played with the kids, ate and it was only two pm. I went home and tried to sleep for a while, something I succeeded in considering I opened my eyes around 4, then took a shower, ate something light and started my shift at six.  

At night, the bar was completely different, it was louder, more movement and considering it was Friday, it was even worse, a lot of young people dancing country tunes, a couple of fights, lots of drunk people, nothing unusual but busy, so busy, I didn’t realize that Shelton was inside the bar and had been staring at me for about forty minutes.

 

 

Shit. She looked great, busy, sweaty and smiley, she always smiled, doesn’t matter how tired she is, how angry she might be, I saw her breaking up two fights, deal with drunken men and still wore a smile on her face, it might not be completely honest but it was sweet and it calm people.

I had been there for about forty minutes, looking at her, I knew Dennis saw me but nobody, but her, would serve me. Once she turned and saw me at the bar, she stopped and smiled and I could swear her smile turned sweet, so sweet it could give you a toothache.

She took the order from two tables, took them to the kitchen and then headed where I was.

_-Hey, didn’t saw you coming in-_

_-Hey! Got here later than I thought, sorry-_

_-Don’t, I don’t even know what time is it-_

_-It’s a little after one-_

_-Really? Geez, I’ve been so busy…-_

_-Yeah? I saw… you look great-_

_-What do you want to eat?-_

_-What’s today specialty?-_

_-Well, roast beef sandwiches … they are pretty good-_

_-Give me one-_

_-Vodka, I suppose-_

_-Vodka-_

_-Ok. I’ll be right back-_ I saw here going towards the kitchen, give my order and take a few trays filled with food, took them to some tables, moving with such a grace it was mesmerizing.

She brought the food to me and yes it was delicious, the meat was cooked perfectly, the condiments were amazing and the drinks too. We stayed for a little over an hour and a half, I waited for her to close the bar. It was around three-thirty when we left.

- _You tired?-_

_-A little… I took a nap in the afternoon and some coffee around twelve-_

_-Good…keep up the energy-_

_-Yeah,…it’s a better way to keep on killing people for being annoying-_

_-That too_ \- I grabbed her hand and took her to my bike. _–Let me take you home-_

_-I brought my car-_

_-You’re not gonna drive. I’ll do it. You’re too tired, besides…-_ I leaned in, kissed her cheek.- _I…like feeling you wrapped around me when I drive-_

_-Ok…-_ she whispered.

Before I knew it we had already driven to her place and we were now making out against the door of her house, my bike was in the back and we were hot, horny and damn…good. My tongue was in her throat for a very good twenty minutes in which my hands were on her ass and hers on my hair, like that morning three days ago, maybe four.

- _Jesus, Gwen-_

_-Common in_ \- she whispered and her voice was all grave and hot.

We got in and I took off my jacket and laid it on top of her kitchen table. She started to walk towards the living room while taking off her rings, earrings, and necklace, she threw them in the bowl right next to the key, in this wood table where pictures of the boys in different ages, dresses weirdly and multicolor clothes were worn. She took off her heels and moan in such a way that I went from twenty to a hundred in a second, so I attacked.

My lips went for her neck and a moan left her body making me even hungrier. I turned her around and started to kiss her, long and deep, without her heels she was tiny, so I bent and held her thighs to level her, she was so light… damn, she needs a few pounds on her. Our tongues kept battling on our mouths and I laid her on the couch, taking her tongue, sucking it, leaving sucking kisses in her neck and small bites that were driving her crazy. Her hips were shaking against mine and I could feel her brushing her center to my …hardness.

We were moving against the other, battling with our tongues and hands, my hands unmade her ponytail and hers were taking off the wallet from my back pocket and throwing it to the ground, I took off my boots and was now only with my jeans and apparently an open shirt, I wasn’t sure when she opened to be exact so I had to move fast.

Took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra and her tight skirt was giving me the hots so I slowly grabbed the zipper and opened as slow as I could. I took it off and now she was only in her matching bra and panties and it was driving me nuts. I kissed her from her shoulder to where her nipples were and stopped

_-Shelton…-_

_-Say my name_ …- I looked at her.

_-Blake…-_ I took her in my mouth and even with her bra on, I was able to roll her nipple in my mouth making her gasp and whimper. – Oh my God- I took it off and went to the other one, bathing it until they were nothing else but erect and red, by this time her nails were on my neck and back, probably leaving red marks all over.

Then I stopped and looked at her, only wearing her black panties and a smile, her all over the place, she looked divine.  I grabbed her hips and headed to her room, I did two wrong turns but finally got in the right one. It was all feminine and smelled like her, flowers and that perfume that could make my knees go weak. I laid her on the bed and kneeled down in the bed, with my teeth I started to take off her underwear and her pants got louder.

- _Blake_ …- she gasped and I groaned, the pure pleasure of hearing my name on her lips.

When the thin black fabric got under her knees, I took it off with my hands while opening her thighs.

_-Blake…I’ve never… I don’t get what…-_

_-That jackass ex of yours never did this?-_

_-Did what?-_ she asked confused and I couldn’t help but smile and just went for the kill. My mouth landed on the top of her pussy and I bit her, not enough to hurt seriously but enough to make her jump. – _Blaake_ …- I then proceed to lick her thighs and her hands started to push my head up while gasping for air – _What are you doing_?- Damn, she sounded so innocent and lost.

- _Let me show you baby_ \- And with that, I licked her folds, a quick swipe that left her breathless and her gasp was loud and clear. I repeat it but slower, taking the sweet cream on my mouth like a starving cat. I moved her legs up, her feet now on the bed and her knees bent as I moved her closer to my face and started to eat. I took all I could in my mouth and the hands that were pushing me away, seconds before were now pushing me against her, completely lost in the pleasure.

I took one of her lips at the time, sucked them, bathed them and bit them, her groans and whimpers were driving me out of my skin and I felt like pulling up and just fuck her until her throat is sore with her screaming, but I didn’t. She is far too innocent. I kept my lower pace until her hips started to move and her legs trapped my head, her nails on my crane were turning me on, way too much. So I went where I hadn’t gone yet, her clit, a quick brush made her freeze and opened her mouth in complete silence

I repeated the process, harder this time and I rolled my tongue. Her hands pulling my hair and her neck snapping back was the best sight I’ve ever had. I bit it now and moved one of my hands to her entrance, sliding two fingers at once.

-Oh God- Her hands went to the bed and fisted the covers, pushing her core away from my hand like the pleasure was too much. I moved with her and again my tongue on her clit. – _Blake… it’s too much-_

_-It’s not even close to being enough_ \- I did it again but started to move my fingers in and out quicker, making her moaned and fall to the bed, arching lost in the pleasure. She was clenching my fingers so much I could barely move them but I did, she was getting really close to the finish line.

_-I want you…-_

_-You’re gonna do it baby, but first, you’re gonna cum like this and then on my dick, a lot-_

_-I’ve never…more than once-_

_-Never? Damn…let me show you how-_

I moved my fingers and tongue in sync as her body started to tremble and then exploded in my deep, loud moan that almost made me cum on my jeans. I let her live it, fucking her with my fingers through it all. She went still, flushed face, closed eyes and I kissed her, she responded immediately, after a couple of minutes, her hands went to my jeans and tried to undo them.

_-Let me-_

_-Why?-_

_-I’m too…_ _excited-_ At that, she laughed. I got up and took them off, I always went commando and her eyes widen and her face flushed even deeper. I took my position again and I kissed her.

Her hand surprised me when it wrapped my dick, she was hot and soft and …God, I was hard.

_-You’re so soft and … hard, at the same time-_

_-If you don’t stop we might call it a night too early_ \- She looked at me confuse and I kissed her. I was between her legs but I still didn’t make my move, I wanted her horny and bothered again, so I kissed her and caress her entire body, slowly turning her on, she was movie against me and her core touch my dick a couple of times making her breath get caught in her throat.

I moved my hand to her things and wrapped them around me, opening her up.

_-Don’t you want me to…do it for you?-_

_-What?-_

_-You know?-_

_-Your mouth on me? I don’t think I could take it… at all. Next time-_ At that, she smiled shyly and I kissed her while moving my dick to her entrance.

I got in and she gasped, I kissed her and I moved as slowly as I could, letting her get use to me, giving her time while the drops of sweat travel over my back. I waited a couple of minutes, maybe more and started to move slowly, making her gasp clawing her nails in my neck, I moved again and this time, she moaned.

I took a slow rhythm, slow enough to make us hungrier but not enough to turn us off, when I hit an especial button she squealed and shook, making me aware of it, so I hit it again and again and again.

_-Blake… Oh God!-_

_-More?-_

_-Yes! God!-_ I hit it again, this time, I snapped my hips harder, slapping her clit with my hips and making her crazier. – _Oh My God!-_

I started to move faster and faster, in a relentless rhythm, harder and harder by the second as her body got tighter and tighter, I kept moving and her hips started to quiver and her legs started to shake just then I stopped.

_-God! Don’t stop_ \- She screamed as I moved us, flipped us so she was now on top. – _What are you doing?-_

_-Ride me-_

_-What?-_

_-Ride me, cowgirl-_

Slowly she slid up and then down, gasping and leveling herself with my pecks. She kept the slow movement and was driving me nuts.

_-Quicker, honey. Common-_

_-Quicker?-_ I snapped my hips up and her mouth opened and she moved down waiting for me to repeat, which I did. We moved in sync again, me up and her down, crashing our hips and both moaning each other’s name, we took this pace for a little while and it was driving me nuts, and apparently she was going out of her mind too.

- _Blake! Jesus… More! I need more-_ At that I sat and my dick went even deeper. I started to snap my hips and her arms went around my neck. She wasn’t moving but she was clinging.

- _Move with me_ \- I kept moving and she wasn’t so I did something, I’m not completely proud of, even though she moaned and the clenching of her insides should have made me really proud, I slapped her little beautiful ass a little hard. She started to move and again I sync, it was so easy with her, both looking for each other’s pleasure and for our own. She laid back a little and I felt going deeper now fuck.

I could move easier and hit her rights spots quicker, which I did. I couldn’t take the slow pace anymore, so I started to move quicker and she just held on tighter to me, sitting again and kissing my neck, I was so close it was embarrassing, but so was her, so I took a chance and slid my fingers over her clit and a second we were both hot and trembling, and the next one, she was screaming my name and I was filling her with my seed. I was surprised and was seeing stars with my close eyes lids, fuck.

I was still inside of her, five minutes later, her whole body trembling, her face on my neck, her nails on my biceps and I felt way too good, so good, I wasn’t sure if it was healthy. I’m screwed.


	5. Can't run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new one! During yesterday's meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I wanted to talk to you about something. Yesterday I had a little meltdown when a shefani-stan here in Caracas told me that SGAWW felt to the top 12 on the Country Radio and people are talking about the possibility of ending Blake's streak. WE CANNOT let this happen.   
> So, I beg you to not only stream it, youtube, Itunes, Spotify, etc... (Even though I saw that the album dropped off the top ten! So MORE it's needed!) but we need radio requests! I use a request that a friend gave me, Team Shelton has a list of the radio stations to request SGAWW so I try to use it every night before going to bed and if I can do it from Venezuela, I think you guys in the US, especially, could work on it too. At least three blocks a day I try to do but more is better, so I did ten during my anger yesterday. We cannot let Blake lose the streak with this song AND now that he is on tour we need more. That said, this is the link I use: goo.gl/fqJBIM Please! We all need this to work out, now especially that Miranda cancelled due "vocal rest" (who believes that?) her "tour"...  
> Second, I'm thinking about openning a Twitter, well...I already did it, but havent followed anyone yet. Don't know if I should use it either, more because of the time, even though it could be fun especially to meet ya'll and to promote Blake and Gwen even more! I feel like you guys ahave waaay more information than me!  
> So, anyway, tell me what you guys think! And please! Stream and request!

I’m not sure why I did it… but I did and I fucked it. I mean, running away after a night like that is just stupid!  I know… I knew it from the moment I was writing that stupid letter of _“Baby, got to go to the north today. A dirty business that can’t trust anyone. I’ll come back for you but don’t wait up. My boys will be with you”._

I was now on my way to Montana, kicking myself for leaving her warm bed…I didn’t  have a dirty business in Montana that I couldn’t trust anyone else with, I got scared and after riding my bike for over five hours, and asleep ass, a hard dick because I wanted to recreate what happened and a hungry stomach, I was man enough to accept it. I fucked it. Instead of repeating again and again and again, last night’s play, I ran away so I would probably have to beg when I come back. Fuck. I was wearing my usual blue plaid, jeans, and boots with my dark brown jacket; it was so hot I was regretting everything.

Now, I was gonna try to fix my Montana problem, there was a guy who wanted to take part of my space, my territory down in Utah and I have to fix that. I left Carson and Adam in charge of the town while I took the road with five men and headed our way. They were waiting for us, apparently, it had taken us 2 days and a half to get up there, going up was harder than coming down and we had to sleep two nights at motels on the road, I hate doing that.

- _Hello_!- A tall man approached us, followed by other three, all of them wearing shirts of different shades of black and grey, jeans and boots. I could see quickly that the town seemed like an older town than us but it was good, clean and the people didn’t look bad at all. Old establishments but in good shape.

- _Good afternoon_ \- I answered

_-Are you here in name of Blake Shelton?-_

_-No, I’m not_ \- I hopped off the bike and so did my boys. – _I’m Blake Shelton-_ The people’s eyes grew and stared at me.

_-We weren’t expecting that you would come all the way from California-_

_-Well, I did. I like to deal with my problems and business, in person-_

_-Appreciate that-_

_-So, I heard we have a problem-_ I walked up to him and he did too towards me.

_-We do… his name is Samuel-_

_-Ok… With who I have to talk to so I can get rid of him?-_

_-We ask ourselves the same…-_

_-What?-_

_-He’s your guy and he’s in moving up to Idaho… that’s our territory-_

_-He’s not my guy and he was seen in Utah, my territory-_ His eyes looked at me in wonder and I knew it, we have been played.

_-I think we are having a little of a misunderstanding -_

_-I think so too-_

_-Come in, Shelton. Let’s talk_ \- He headed to the bar and I gave the guys the order to stay there, on alert.

I came inside the bar, “ _BB and M_ ”. We sat in a booth and the other three men did too.

- _He came into town around a week ago, saying that he was with you and that you wanted the north-_ He said.

- _Well…one of my man told me he had a fight with him over Utah saying our… neighbors wanted to go south_ \- I answered and the men looked confused.

_-Who is this guy then? He’s not with you and he’s not with us-_

_-I don’t know but I don’t like this… could be Grey. They want the east coast and it could be easier if I’m busy in this front_ -

_-It’s true… We have had problems with them… they never stick to their territory and we’ve had our issues over Michigan. They want to expand but they haven’t been able to, between you, Brad, us and Garth-_

_-He is the only one not satisfied…-_

_-He’s annoying…-_ He stopped and then started again - _You are the biggest one, of all of us, of all the territories; you’ve had complete control of your zone for over fifteen years-_ He stopped and asked. – _What now?-_

_-Well… almost nobody knows I came here, if we can keep this quiet, we might be able to just…attack when necessary but first we should find out who is him_ -

_-I agree. It’s a good idea. Only us, four, know what happens, nothing can come out-_

_-We could pretend a fight and all, I could leave with my boys quick, but tomorrow…I’ve been on the road for two days and I need to sleep-_

_-Good idea, if he thinks we don’t know he will play again and don’t worry about the night. We have a compound you can stay for the night, you guys could leave tomorrow so you rest enough. It can give us time to make a good plan-_

_-I agree! We have to deal with this ASAP_ \- I said and the three other men nodded. I was at the south of Montana, two days away and missing Gwen like a limb that was cut off my body. Stupid.

We left the bar, hopped on the bikes and drove to the compound. It wasn’t as big as ours but it was enough, we ate, we talked and I learned a lot about them.

Luke Bryan was the leader, a really good guy I must say. He had a wife and three kids who I met, not bratty kids and a good old wife by his side. I wanted that, I realized when he hugged her, I wanted that with Gwen.

_-You married?-_

_-No, not yet-_

_-Ohhhh, but there is a woman-_

_-Yeah…there is. She has three boys-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah, good kids. Fun too-_

_-Good!-_ He sipped his beer while we watched the kids play around with the other children of the pack. – _When my dad gave me all of this, I thought it would be impossible for me to have it all-_ His dad, Tommy, was the first man to own land like this, he controlled a little less territory that Luke has now and died when Luke was twenty. – _Then I met Caroline and I realized that I could have it all. My parent’s marriage was a mess, a bad one, so I always ran towards the other side, I didn’t want the same as them, screaming matches, knives thrown at each other, it was just…awful so I work hard to be here, to be present for my kids, my wife, for all of them_ -

_-You’re a good guy-_

_-Me? Nah! I work for what I want and that’s it. I don’t want more territory, more pressure and I want… to maintain what I have and that’s all. Something those three boys can look at and me proud of their dad. Unlike I did with my father_ -

_-Yeah, I get that a lot. Never had a serious relationship for the same reason, there’s enough crap in my life to add more but… I met Gwen. She was married at the time, to a douche, which she realized it and dumped his ass s a few months back-_

_-Did she dump him? Those are some guts she has-_

_-She does… He put a hand on her and that’s all she needed. Now, I’m barking at her like some… sick dog and dying for a look-_

_-That’s love, man. How are the kids?-_

_-They’re good kids. I have a good relationship with them-_

_-That’s good. What’s holding you back?-_

_-I have no idea-_

_-It’s scary-_

_-What?-_

_-Falling in love…that shit is scary. Knowing that your…life doesn’t depend on you but other people, that shit is tough-_

_-Yeah…it is but my life is too dangerous, I can’t just throw her into this. I’m a loner and I feel like it can destroy us both-_

_-Don’t let it happen. We always have a choice. Choose yourself for once… there are things that are unstoppable. Maybe you two are like that-_

It was after eleven and I went to sleep, everyone else inside was already asleep and all I had on my mind were those brown eyes and that gorgeous smile. I was coming back for her, to her. The next day we did as planned, breakfast and then a long meeting in which I find out Luke was friends with both Garth and Brad, I knew them and had a “good” relationship with them but we weren’t friends, with the amount of power I have, having friends was a tough decision.

At around three, I left the bar, everything was planned. Luke was going to talk to the other two and tell them about out problem. I pretended to be angry and the boys and I left the town after four.

_-Now, what boss?-_ Robert asked me.

_-Let’s go home… I’ll talk to Adam and Carson about our problem-_

_-Yes, sir_ \- Zach added.

Again, the drive was hard, two days driving south, the heat was horrible and we stayed the night in a little motel in Utah, where we rested and headed to California the next morning.

It was after two when we arrived at the town. My ass hurt, my legs were cramping, I was hungry, tired and … still went directly to Stefani’s. I needed to see her. I got there, parked the bike and went in; it was five days after I left. The bar was covered in smoke, beer smell, loud laughter and sweat, I couldn’t see her.

_-She is not here. She is in the room upstairs_ \- I heard a voice said. Dennis.

_-I just came back from Montana. Why?-_

_-She has the day off… Her ex returned yesterday and it wasn’t pretty-_

_-What?-_

_-Yeah… he might have heard you were out of town and sneaked from the back into her house. The kids weren’t there, thank God. Gwen is ok, she knows how to deal with him but …not pretty. Your boys were outside, heard her scream and got him. Don't know where he is now-_

_-Thanks_ \- I turned around and started to walk.

- _You should eat first… she’s sleeping, I just saw her, maybe wash your face too… you look dirty. Common_ \- I was too angry to think, so I did what he said. I went to the bathroom, washed a little bit and sat to eat something. An hour later I was knocking on the door.

_-Who is it?-_

_-Me_ \- I saw her beautiful pale face when she opened the wood door.

_-What are you doing here?-_

_-I just came back… Went looking for you and Dennis told me about what happened. I’ll take care of it. I want you to come with me and make a statement to the cops. Joe, the sheriff, was downstairs. That way, I can protect you…legally_ –

_-Legally? You weren’t doing it … legally-_

_-With you, I barely know what is something legal… with you, I would do it all-_

_-Shelton…-_

_-Blake- I_ moved closer to her. – _When I’m doing legal shit for you, I’m Blake. Common_ \- I took her hand and we went to my bike. We took a short trip to the station where she made her statement while fighting back tears of anger and fear.  When we finished I took her to the compound. It was huge, over thirty thousand acres.

It had a front house, where guest stayed, the meetings were held and the parties were thrown.  There were around twenty houses in the property for the main boys and around fifty small ones for the others, we also had barracks for the single ones and at the back of all, my house. It was huge and I knew it – Five bedrooms, six baths, a pool, a studio, barn and a bunch of animals- nobody could come in without permission, there were wires and dogs protecting the house, only Carson, Adam and a couple of more had been inside my house.

I took Gwen to the kitchen where she sat as I gave her a glass of water. She was wearing blue shorts with a grey t-shirt and some grey boots.

_-I’m sorry for leaving like that… it was last minute-_

_-Yeah…I read your note. Everything alright?-_

_-Working on that… Had to go to Montana, some douche is trying to get Utah-_

_-Really? He has guts-_

_-He is stupid, I think-_

_-Well… the most stupid decisions are taken with guts-_

_-You think?-_

_-Yeah…look at me here. I’m not even super mad that you left me alone in bed. It hurt first but…you seem the kind of guy that doesn’t have chains anywhere and maybe, deep down I wanted for you to have it, for me. So, yes, stupid…I’m here-_

_-This is a stupid decision?-_

_-I think so. We both know I’m the one who is gonna get hurt-_

_-Then why are you here?-_

_-There are heartaches that you can’t avoid hurting for-_

And we return at the beginning of all.

- _Now what_?- We were in his bed, after a second round of dirty games and he was sucking at my neck.

_-What do you mean?-_

_-Blake…-_

_-I love it… you saying my name without me asking you to-_

_-Blake… what now?-_

_-Are we gonna…what?-_

_-Calm down, breath and tell me what do you mean?-_

_-What are we?-_

_What do you want us to be?-_

_-I don’t know… I have kids and an ass of an ex-_

_-Yeah, I know. I have a…business to run and all-_

_-I don’t want to jeopardize anything-_

_-How about… we go with the flow-_

_-Keeping it low-low-_

_-Yeah…just you and me…for now-_

_-For now…it can work. I don’t know if I or the kids are ready to jump in a new dynamic. They have gone through a lot lately-_

_-I know. So let’s ease them into this-_

_-Ok-_

He moved back to the bed, the sun was still up in the sky and the strays of light were coming through the curtains. I was tired and satisfied so the sleep just caught me quickly.

I woke up with lips on my shoulder, biting lightly my skin, making my skin burst into goosebumps.

_-Wake up, princess… I have to take you home-_

_-Home? Crap! What time is it?-_

_-Around six…we slept an hour-_

_-Damn…my kids-_

_-I told Dennis that I would take you home, don’t worry, we’ll pick them up_ \- He was holding me down against him

_-In a bike?-_

_-I have a truck too, you know-_

_-Oh…Ok-_ He kept on kissing me and it was getting really difficult not to give in and staying in bed with him. – _Let’s move-_

_-I told Dennis I would do all around eight-_

_-You did?-_

_-Yeah… I did-_ He was now kissing the back of my neck and moving me to face the bed, I was face down with a beautiful, sexy man on my back kissing my neck.

_-Blake…-_

_-I like that-_ He was kissing down my back, his lips sucking slightly and I was sure he was leaving soft marks all over my back. He moved the sheets and kept going, reaching my butt and biting them hard enough to make me hot but not enough to make me hurt, the slight pain was divine and I wanted more.

I tried to turn and his hand captivated me. – _Don’t move_ \- He kept doing his work and after he reached my ankles, he started to go back up, this time only using his tongue, swirling it all over my legs, until he reached my center and like he did earlier today, his tongue swept my most sensible part of my body, making me squirm and gasp in pleasure.

_-Blake…-_

_-Shhhhh-_

He kept moving his tongue, testing my response and definitely tasting me. I felt him move and his hand landed on my hips moving them up. Now I was on my knees, head down and completely exposed to him. I felt his hands going to my ass and separating it and licking again.

- _Oh God_!- My legs started to shake. His tongue kept moving all over my core, sucking, fucking and licking and it was too much and yet, not enough. I was thrusting my hips back trying to meet his tongue but the hands on my hips didn’t let me move. I was moaning against the pillow, loudly, fisting the sheets and my head was spinning in circles.

- _Blake. Please…please_!- I heard his laugh after my pleas and his hands moved to my thighs pressing my inner-thighs even more open, with one of his fingers, he entered me but didn’t move, but I could, so I literally fucked his fingers as I moved back and forth and it felt better that I ever expected. His tongue was biting my ass and thighs and I could feel the cold sweat going down my back, I felt him lick it and groaning afterwards.

- _Do it… please-_

_-I know when you’re ready…not yet_ \- I screamed as his hand started to move, this time, two fingers in and out, leaving me breathless in the edge of darkness. His thumb found my clit and started to rub it in such a pace that my lungs were out of breath and I started to tremble.

- _Blake! Blake_!- He kept the pace and I felt tears, he wasn’t letting me out of the wagon, not yet. _– Fuck… fuck me-_

_-There we go...when you curse. It sounds like it’s coming from your throat…deep from your gut, deep in need of this, of me-_

I felt him move and his hand came off me, and I felt his dick flirting with my entrance, playing and I couldn’t take it so I moved back and slammed him into me. His grunt of surprise and then approval was easily heard.

- _Fuck_! - We both scream and I felt cream coming out of me in steady flows. My legs were shaking; he was so deep inside of me that I could almost feel him on my throat, completely sore and oh, so good. It doesn’t matter how often we do it, I had a feeling I would never be use to his girth, it wasn’t like impossible to take but it was big and good in so many different ways that it hurt, it hurt good.

It was after half a minute that he started to move, back and forth, reaching all those spaces that left me blind in pleasure, those spaces that left tears running down my face and gasps were the only sound I could make. I felt it…like an explosion coming and taking over my body, white was the only thing I could see and it seemed to have no end as I felt Blake picking up the pace, fucking me through it, until my body was a waste, lax and satisfied combination of skin and bone, as his teeth were biting my shoulder, hovering over me, plastered on my back.

He hasn’t cum yet, he was moving at a slow pace, and hitting my sensible clit every time he moved and I could feel trembles over my body, again. It was a common thing with him, apparently, cumming more than once.

- _One more…Only one more_ \- He said in that gravelly, sweet voice of him that could leave me in tears of need. And he did, he started to move a bit harder and my knees buckled. He grabbed my torso against his and got us both on our knees on the bed, he was moving and it felt like he was deeper than before.

My head went to his shoulder as I screamed for more, my red nails clawed on his thighs, his mouth biting my earlobe, his hands holding me against him and his hips in a relentless movement. It didn’t take long to have me begging for a finish.

_-Please…fuck, I need it…right there-_

_-Not yet_ \- He grunted, he wanted us to cum at the same time, which it felt impossible to achieve as my legs started to shake and I couldn’t stop them. One of his hand went to my front and slap my clit slightly, making me gasp and paralyze, feeling my orgasm so close, I could actually taste it.

_-I’ll tell you when-_

_-Please! Please! Now!-_

_-No…-_ He kept the pace, not changing but with the added slap every few strokes. Tears, gasps, and sweat.

He started to move faster and faster, I screamed, he grunted, my hands flew to his hair, his to my hips as he makes my hips move back at him. His mouth on my ear whispered a sweet “Cum” and I again flew to another dimension where the pleasure was so high and so beautiful that you could forget anything, mean exes, bad days, bad customers and all you could think was the amazing orgasm a sexy man just gave you.

After I landed back on earth, I felt I was face down on the bed again, he was still deep inside me, his face resting on my back, his breath was hectic and the room smelled like an orgy has been taking place for the las three days. I felt him moving out of me and a flow of his seed squirting out, making me shiver and moan.

_-Fuck, Jesus. You’re gonna kill me at this pace-_

_-Me? Yeah right_ \- My voice was raw

_-Sleep baby, I’ll wake you to take a shower and then to head home…-_


	6. From The Top

_-Baby, wake up…It’s time-_ I said softly against her neck. I heard her mumbling something incoherently and I couldn’t help but smile. – _Baby, we got to go for the kids-_

_-Kids…Yeah-_ She grunted. She had four orgasms in a period of two hours and I had two, that was some sort of record, I was sure.

-Yeah, common- I took her bridal style and went inside the bathroom. I put her on the floor while turning on the shower.

_-You need a tub-_

_-No, I don’t… You want a tub, so… I’ll get a tub_ \- I couldn’t help it, my voice grew soft and sweet and it dripped honey all over. Her smile told me she felt it too.

I started to give her a shower, washed her hair, slowly, massaging her scalp and making her moan, the same happened while I rubbed a wet towel all over her body and my dick was tired, but not dead. I finished and she grabbed the shampoo and smiled.

_-Common, your turn…-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah… I mean you stink-_ She said with a smile and I laughed, moving closer to her and bending to kiss her. She washed my hair and used the  towel on me too, I usually didn’t use one, but if Gwen wants to use it on me, I don’t mind as long is her doing the scrubbing

We finished and I saw the time, it was a quarter to eight, enough time to get to Denni’s on time. We left my house holding hands, the truck was parked right in front of the door so we were hiding from curious eyes. Gwen and I were about to hop in the truck and as I’m opening her door, I saw Joe walking up to us.

_-Shit-_

_-What?-_

_-Joe is coming up here, he knows I haven’t left since I came here-_

I was prepare to create an speech of why was she was there and I saw Gwen hopping in the back seat and hiding under some blankets that I had in there, she was quick and quiet so when Joe got to the car, I was still a little surprised and stunned.

_-Boss-_

_-Joe, how are you?-_

_-Good, good. Boss, I have to tell you something. I've got to San Francisco for family shit and I wanted to tell you about it_ \- He said nervously, weird. My men didn’t ask for permission, I’m not their mom but I always asked for information in case of them having to go away or even quitting.

_-Ok. When are you going?-_

_-Well…this Friday, so in three days. I might be leaving for about a week-_

_-Ok, thanks for the heads up_ \- I started to walk towards the driver’s door and he followed me.

_-You’re going in the truck?-_

_-Yeah, I am-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yes… I am. Am not feeling in the mood for using my bike tonight-_

_-Oh, ok. Thanks boss. See you later_ \- He left and I opened my door and hopped inside

_-Are you gonna stay there or what_ …- I asked while I turned the truck on.

- _I’ll move when we leave here. I like most of your guys, except for him. There’s something weird about him, it creeps me out-_

_-Really? I didn’t know that-_ I left the compound limits. – _Common, it’s safe now_ -

_-Maybe is his face… he looks like a crazy dude and not the good kind of crazy-_ She said taking off the blanket over her

_-You think?-_

_-Yeah, he scares the kids and me-_

_-Yeah…he scares a lot of people. Common-_ I patted the seat right next to me. I slowed down and helped her to get in the front while trying not to crash the truck.

_-So he’s going away for a week-_ She said when she seated comfortably on the passenger seat.

_-Yeah… He has family all over California and part of Nevada-_

_-Oh, ok-_

_-He has issues with his sister-_

_-Something bad, drugs? Poor creepy Joe-_

_-Not drugs, no. She…ummm… well-_ I felt my face getting warm

_-Your mumbling-_ She accused me

_-She works for men and some women who want fun-_

_-What does that mean? Entertainer at casinos or something?-_

_-No…well, maybe…in a twisted way, you know what... no, she doesn't-_

_-Then what? You are mumbling again-_

_-She is …female company-_

_-Female company? What the hell is that?-_

_-You know… she entertains people-_

_-No, I don’t-_

_-Common, Gwen. Think-_

_-Think? Is it a guessing game?-_

_-No… just-_

_-Say it-_

_-She is a prostitute-_

_-Ah… you could have said that from the beginning, I am no virgin-_

_-I know…is just weird-_

_-I was offered to do that right after my divorce-_

_-What?! Who?!-_

_-Cara and Bobby offered me the gig-_

_-Those son of bitches…-_

_-Blake, relax…-_

_-Relax? Hell no!-_

_-I mean… I could have said yes-_

_-Gwen! You thought about it?-_

_-Blake… I was a single mom with three mouths to feed. I would have done anything to keep my kids clothed, fed and happy. But… I have my dad’s business so I took a job there, he needed the help and I needed the money-_

_-That’s just…-_

_-A job, a desperate one, yes but a job that would have put food on their plates, clothes in their rooms and they wouldn’t have needs-_

_-I can’t believe this…-_

_-Well do it. A mom does anything for her kids, anything-_ She stated and I never thought about it. I mean, my sweet Gwen doing that, fuck no.

_-You’re too sweet-_

_-Blake… I let you… to me-_

_-Let me what? Common, you ain’t a virgin_ \- I teased

_-Well, I let you spank me-_ She whispered and I laughed.

- _And you like it-_

_-Yes, I did-_

_-I want to do many things to you…many-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah…the question is, would you let me do them?-_ With that I turn off the truck as her face got red and I hopped off and walked towards her door, opening them.  – _Common, boys are waiting_ \- I said and gave her a quick kiss.

She moved and we walked towards the door. She used her key and we walked in. Dennis was inside sitting on the couch reading a book. He looked at us, walking together and he smiled.

- _Hey, kiddos. Glad you’re here-_

_-Hey, daddy. How are the kids?-_

_-Playing cards with Patti-_

_-I’ll go for them_ \- She said going away and walking out of the room

- _Dennis_ \- I said and gave him a handshake.

_-Glad to see you. How are you now?-_

_-Good... we made the report and I reported in the compound too-_

_-Is he there_?- He asked

_-Who?-_

_-Gavin. Do you have him in the compound?-_ Fuck. With all that happened, I didn’t ask.

_-I guess he’s still there. I didn’t give the orders to released him but neither did I say keep him locked up. So…-_

_-Really? I thought you were going for blood-_

_-Yeah, so did I but Gwen wouldn’t want that-_

_-No, she wouldn’t-_

_-Blaaake-_ I heard my name and I saw two dirty blond boys running towards me. I bent and hugged them both at the same time, giving them pats on their back and ruffling their hair.

_-Mom told us you were driving us home-_

_-In your bike?-_ Zuma asked excitedly

_-No, kiddo. I brought my truck-_

_-Cool!-_ Kingston was happy with anything

_-Ah-_ Zuma said disappointed

_-I promise you, I’ll give you two a ride-_

_-Cool!-_

I saw Gwen walking in with a sleepy Apollo who was holding a teddy bear against his little body. The bear was dirty, had only one eye and was missing a leg, the shorts it was wearing were broke and it was all greasy Apollo was holding it to him for dear life.

- _Blake_ \- Every time he said my name it sounded like Blakey and I loved it. Then he started to rumble some incoherent things and I only nodded and smile.

- _Hey, cowboy_!- I said to him as he held his arms to me and I held him close, he snuggled and I breathed in his baby smell. – _Ready to go_?-

- _Yes_!- He said and I laughed. When I looked at Gwen, her eyes were tearing up and a soft smile was playing on her mouth. Dennis and Patti were also looking at me. In that second before I could ask what was happening the two other boys came again inside the room with their bags and were talking about some new game they were creating.

- _Are we leaving yet_?- Kingston asked me and I looked at Gwen, who nodded.

Without putting Apollo down, I hugged Patti and shook Dennis’ hand. While we did that, I opened the door and the kids went in. I put Apollo in the middle, put the seat belt on and promised Gwen that I would drive slowly.

We got on our way to her place while the kids kept talking about how cool the truck was, I also thought so. I loved my truck, my ex didn't like it, I loved it, so I stopped using it but never got rid of him, it was too good and precious.

-Blake…- God, I love when she says my name. – Why don’t you park in the garage? Isn’t better? My car doesn’t take too much space- I knew why she asked, we agreed to keep it in the low-low, that meant my car in her driveway was no good. – We can have dinner. Boys did you have dinner?-

_-No! We wanted to make some pancakes tonight-_

_-Sounds like a plan_ \- She agreed and then looked at me. – _Are you in_?- Fuck yes.

- _Heck yes_ \- She smiled and hopped off the truck to open the garage door.

_-Do you cook? Blake?-_

_-I do… I like it-_

_-You do?-_

_-My dad didn’t, he said only girls cook-_

_-That’s not true, I don’t think I’m a girl and doesn’t your grandpa cook?-_

_-He does_!- Zuma added

_-Exactly! Anyone can cook, any grown up can cook-_

_-I want to learn!-_

_-I could teach you a couple of things I did when I was around you boys age-_

_-Cool_!- Gwen opened the door and I parked inside the garage. She was right, her car barely occupied space and her garage was practically empty. I parked and hopped off, opening the door for the kids, who ran inside the house. I took Apollo and followed Gwen who was closing the garage.

_-Need help?-_

_-I’m good… I usually park outside but lately I’ve been parking inside. I have felt a little nervous, probably with the whole… G, thing-_

_-Yeah, I figure-_ She closed the thing and I got inside the house, I followed her and walked with her to the kitchen where the boys were taking out things from the fridge.

_-Wow! What are you guys doing?-_

_-Pancakes! We wanna try!-_

_-You two?-_

_-Yeah… Blake, do you make pancakes?-_

_-I do! That’s one of my specialties-_

_-Awesome!-_

_-Common! How about if we all do something?-_  I proposed

_-Really?-_ Gwen asked

_-Yeah…Common, baby girl. Are you afraid?-_

_-Maybe…-_

_-Apollo? Do you want to help?- I asked the little one who was still attached to his bear_

_-Apollo help!-_ He replied

_-Yeah!-_

And we did, we all did a bit, the boys cracked the eggs and butter the pan, Apollo helped me with the flour and Gwen mixed everything else up. I took the frying pan and tried to make funny forms, some were good like a hat, a car and some weren’t that great, I mean, a weird looking horse and a cow with two heads, but hey, tasted great.

When everyone ate, the dishes were washed and the boys were in their pajamas, it was way past their bedtime, it was around ten.

_-Boys? Do you want to watch a movie?-_

_-Can we?-_

_-Sure! Choose one, not scary! I’m going to put Apollo down-_ The little guy fell asleep when he finished eating and we put him on the couch while we cleaned everything up in the kitchen.

_-Ok! Blake! What would you want?-_

_-Surprise me, I like anything!-_ They chose some cowboy film, not much blood but a kissing scene that made the boys gag. We all laughed and when the movie ended, there were two boys sprawled on the floor, mouth open and fluttering eyes. – _I’ll take them to bed-_

_-You don’t have to-_

_-I know…but still_ \- I took Kingston and Gwen showed me his bedroom where I left him on his bed with Gwen’s help, who tucked him in as she did that, I went for Zuma and did the same. It was weird how, soft, warming and sweet the moment was and it felt completely natural

_-Now, what?-_

_-What do you mean?-_ She asked while closing Zuma’s door, and closing the gap between us, tenderly kissing my lips.

- _Nothing_ \- I smiled and I kissed her back. – _Are you sure? Do you feel ok?-_

_-I’m good…very good_ \- She said while her lips were just millimeters apart. I felt so content and warm inside that I kissed her softly on the lips, I wanted her, I needed her but I didn’t felt that complete blinding hunger I would have felt before her when the women were a body without faces.

I felt my arms going around her and bringing her back to my arms, pushing her against my body and never stopping the sweet kiss we were sharing. I felt her trembling as her arms went around my neck and smile into the kiss. I ducked down, held her legs and wrapped them around me. As I walked us over her room , I kept kissing her and caressing her thighs under her dress, her body responded quickly and her arms around my neck went even tighter.

We got in and I moved back to close the door as slowly as I could as she moved her hands and locked it, and that click did it for me. We were repeating it again, we have had sex three times today in less than twelve hours, I felt like a stallion, and we were going for one more, this time, I wanted it sweet, I wanted her to feel everything I feel.

I left her standing in front of the bed and kissed her mouth sweetly, my hands went to the edge of her dress and I took it off, passing it over her head and leaving her in the underwear, I started sweating. I ducked my head and put my forehead on hers, looking her straight in the eyes, I moved my hands and pushed her underwear down her legs, without breaking our gaze. Then my hands went to her bra and I unfasten her bra, now she was completely naked and her eyes were a deep dark brown.

I moved to kiss her; first I sucked on her lips, first the lower one and then the upper one, slowly and repeatedly, then I swipe my tongue against her bottom lip and felt her shiver, my hands had moved to her hips and pushed her against my clothed body. She opened her mouth and our tongues were playing now, slowly brushing against the other, playing and fighting at the same time, I could taste the pancakes, the syrup and her, all pure and gorgeous.

Her hands then moved to my hair and I felt her tugging it, making me shiver now and feeling my dick filling quicker. I walked her back to the bed and made her lay there, never breaking the kiss as she shivered and moaned. I started to go south, kissed her collarbones, her breast with a quick lick and a small tug with my teeth, I kept moving down her ribs, her stomach and when I got to her abdomen, I felt her moan, knowing what was going to happen, thirsty for it.

 I went slow, moved my tongue in circles all over her, moving close to her mount but never touching it, she was getting restless and I was enjoying her tasty skin.

I moved even southern and got there, my tongue was now licking her like a lollypop, never going south enough and the way her hips were elevating told me she was desperate for that caress. I moved down and down until I reached her clit, where I licked quickly making her hold her breath and cursing afterward.

I licked her lips and held her legs down so she couldn’t move freely, I wanted her needy, and I was getting her there. I kept licking her and her hips were now moving up and down looking for that stronger touch I was denying her. My tongue kept moving slightly and her hips were moving all around, she was breathless and asking for more.

_-Blake, please-_

_-I want to build it-_

_-It has…-_

_-No…I wanted it higher_ \- And my lips started to play too, my tongue and lips were playing, sucking small parts of her skin into my mouth and licking the right amount to keep her wanting more. After a few minutes, hair tugs, curses, pleas and even threats, with my hands I moved her legs up so they were resting on the bed and licked down now, from her clit to her entrance, slowly pushing my tongue inside of her.

_-Blake… please!-_

_-What do you want?-_

_-More…-_

_-And what’s that?-_ I kept moving my tongue, playing with her.

_-More…-_

_-What’s more?-_

_-Finger, cock, anything-_

_-See, I don’t want to… I want you to come only with my mouth, like this, only with the slight touched over your clit-_

_-I’ll take me forever-_

_-I don’t think it will… Let’s see_ \- I moved my tongue over her clit and her whimper told me, I was doing well. I kept moving my tongue and sucked her lips into my mouth, both sides and left a hickey inside her thighs. Her hands were clenching my hair, my shirt, the sheet and even her breasts. I was so uncomfortable and so happy at the same time, it was pretty ridiculous.

She was begging for mercy and I gave it to her, I slid my tongue in her entrance and her back arched painfully as my hands held on her thighs against my face. I moved to her clit again and it was right then, that I knew that she was very close to her orgasm, so I kept going, my jaw was tired and sore, my pants were so restricting, my dick would have a mark and I was enjoying myself like never before.

I kept moving until she said. – _I’m coming_ \- And a rush of her cream came through her and I licked like a starving cat.  Her body was trembling, shaking and her mouth was wide open, her neck thrown back I could see that she reached what I wanted her to, complete and inhibited pleasure.

I moved up and waited for her to open her eyes when she did, they were even darker than before and she pushed me down for a kiss and flipped us in the bed. She sat over my thighs pressing her groin against mine and started to move making me moan. She started to work on my shirt, undoing my buttons quickly, I moved up and got rid of it, she moved down and kissed the tattoo over my peck, it was the day my brother Richie die, and under it there was the last draw he made me, a flying bird, Richie was an artist, one of the best and it took me over five years to find someone able to repeat that on my skin. Now, Gwen was kissing it, licking it and even sucking it, she went for my sensible nipples and as I didn’t fly down my torso.

She reached my jeans and she undid them quickly, pushing them down and letting me taking them off with my boots, so I was now on my briefs, black briefs. She smiled and I knew I was in trouble.

She tucked my underwear down with her teeth, scraping my skin and bones, making me shiver from head to toe, she took it off and then licked my thigh until she reached my balls, she licked them and I knew I was done, her tongue was so soft and yet, so harsh, hot and amazing I thought I was coming in that very second. She licked them both and then licked it in circles to the top, all while looking at my eyes.

She took my bulb head and with a smile she went down as deep as she could and I felt like dying. I sat down and groaned deep from my chest, her mouth was so warm and tight, it almost hurt. She went up and then went down again, deeper this time; my eyes went behind my head. She started to move scratching her way down with her teeth and making me ask for mercy as I felt my orgasm coming way too soon.

She was using a lot of her spit and then tortured came, her hands covered my balls and massage them until they were hard and tight, my dick was huge, almost reaching my belly and all of that while she scratched my thighs and played with my dick, tight like a like it.

As I did, she left a hickey over my hipbone and it felt amazing, I felt too close and I clutch her hair on my fingers, pulling her up. - _I’m too close_ \- She laughed and kept going. – _Gwen, please… fuck, stop. I wanted this to make it sweet…and me cumming like this won’t make it sweet-_

_-We can do sweet another time-_

_-Fuck…do not say that-_

She smiled and caught me in her mouth again; moving her tongue like crazy and making me shiver, hard and often.  I felt it in the bottom of my back, hot and cold, stars and butterflies and then I felt it coming up.

- _I’m cuming_ \- I said it and five seconds later I felt my seed shoot out of me and into her mouth. My mind went blank and I felt every single bone go liquid - _Fuck, Gwen…-_

She liked her lips and I still felt a little hard. I took her hips and straddle her to me. I sat down and we were head to head, I closed the distant of our mouths and we started to kiss, deep and beautiful, hot and sweet, heavy and free, all at the same time. Then, I moved my hand and I smacked her pretty little ass with one hard spank, I felt her nails clawing into me.

_-You were a bad girl…-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Bad girls, get punish_ \- I repeated the spank on the other one and again and again. The I stopped and I felt her wet again, moving her ass to my hand and her head rested on my neck.

_-How many slaps do you deserve?-_

_-What?-_ She gasped

_-How many? Do you…deserve_ \- We both knew it was how many you want and I love the fact that she knew it.

_-Ten…-_

_-How many I just did?-_

_-I didn’t count_ \- It was five and I knew, we both knew, but she wanted ten, ok.

So I did, I slapped both of her cheeks five times each and I could feel the warm of her butt and her wetness over my already hard dick. I took her hips up and flipped us, she was head down the covers and I was admiring my work.

Her butt was red and you could see my handprint over her, I licked it and bite it and I heard her moan. I did that over and over again, going closer to that never habited space, where I liked and she went still like a board. I repeated the thing and this time she moans, I moved down and in one lick I went to both her entrance as she clutched the sheets and moved back to me. I grabbed my dick and I pumped it a couple of time and then align it with her already used entrance. I went in slowly and I slapped her cheeks once each, this time, to see the redness seconds later and feeling the need to repeat that.

When I was completely in, I moved back and slammed into her, she screams biting the covers and I groaned into her back. I moved a few strokes and then I pushed a finger in her dark entrance, making her still and whimper, I would have stopped but I felt a flow on her core bathing my dick.

I didn’t move that finger, I wanted her to flirt with that darkness, so I moved my hips over and over and I could tell he was respecting me to do something else. I noted her back entrance was loose and I kept moving my hips and this time, I pushed my finger deeper

_-God, yes!-_ She whimper and I was stunned at the fact that she wasn’t protesting in any way but all the contrary.

I kept moving, in an out, in and out, now moving my finger in sync, she was pressing her butt back and arching her back. My knees were tired and I stopped got my finger out and I pulled out.

_-What are you doing?-_

I laid back and trapped her hips with my hands, in the same position, and sat her on my dick; I could see her back and her hands went to my pecs. She moved up and down and as she threw her head back her hair touched my torso, making the soft touch much more arousing than it should. She was moving and she rested her torso against mine while still moving her hips, I helped her and I started to move too, her gasp and her nails on my forearms told me it was the right thing to do.

We were driving high and I felt her legs tremble and saw one of her hands rush down her clit.

_-Don’t cheat…-_

_-I need this….-_

_-I’ll give it to you_ \- I moved her so she was on fours, her face towards my feet and I had her ass on my way, I moved my hand and went to her other entrance again, she still and waited. I pushed one finger and her head snapped back as I moved up quick again.

- _Oh, God…I’m close. So close!-_ I kept moving in and out and I felt her trembling

- _You don’t need to touch yourself…I'll help_ _you_ \- I kept moving and moved harder this time as I pushed a second finger and her walls got so tight I could barely move,

_-I need to cum…please!-_ I smiled and kept moving. I was right, she was not cuming until I let her. – _PLEASE!!!-_

_-Cum…-_ I whispered and her head snapped back, her walls tighten and I felt her flow coming down. As she was still trying to come back I flipped her and moved my hand to my dick, pumping it, I was so close but I wanted to paint her with my seed.

- _Fuck_ …- I gasped and I saw her coming back and moving her hand to my dick, moving my hand and pumping me. I moved down and I kissed her while I felt so close to cum. Her eyes were on my dick in her hand and for the sixth time today, I came, this time painting her belly and breasts with a low grunt and a complete satisfaction.

I felt over her, trying to control my breath and body control.

_-Next time, I want to see you cum… by yourself-_

_-Fuck…ok. As long as you do it too… I’m so done-_

_-Me too, cowboy-_ She kissed my scruff and I felt like floating. I wasn’t sure but I heard a small and shy “I love you”, but could have been my imagination.


	7. Why?

I woke up with the sun hitting me in the face and made me realized I slept on the wrong side of the bed. Why? I’m all warm, snuggled and happy, a little sore in some places but the good kind of sore, and I have an arm around me….wait a second.

- _Blake_?- I said while turning my head around. I saw Blake freaking Shelton laying down on my side of the bed, one eye open looking at me, crazy curls on top of his head, shirtless showing his amazing body and was massaging his jaw. That’s when my sleepy head understood the pain I had in my head, I must have hit him when I got up.

_-It’s too early to be awake…-_ He said dragging me over him and snuggling again, he was behind me, his arms around my stomach, his chin on my shoulder, his legs behind mine and his…oh, my…he’s naked. Oh, Jesus, I slept with Blake last night again…and it was even better than the first time.

_-Why are you thinking so much…so early? I mean, you hurt my feelings-_

_-How exactly?-_

_-If you’re not tired… I didn’t do my job correctly-_

_-Your job?-_

_-Get you off…-_

_-Blake-_ I whispered in shock and completely embarrassed.

_-What?-_

_-I like thinking…-_

_-Well, you should be too tired to do that besides women are dangerous when they think-_ He kept talking on my neck and I felt the shivers all over my body and I knew he felt them.

_-Blake…-_

_-Common baby doll… Close your eyes breathe in and out. I’ll keep you warm, it’s barely six-_

_-Ok… I’ll try-_ I felt my body relaxing, my bones going liquid and my breath deepening and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I had a very good dream I don’t remember at all, but all I know is that I woke up warm and happy, again, but this time? Alone. I sat on the bed and rubbed my eyes, it was a little after eight, we didn’t sleep much at all but I feel good and I thank God my kids sleep till late, especially considering we went to bed really late last night.

- _Good Morning_ -I heard and I turned to a very naked Blake, he was wearing a towel around his hips and no more. – _I heard your bed and figured you woke up… I want to take a shower…care to join?-_

I was a little dumb sometimes but right now it was not one of those times. I jumped again the bed squawked again and we both laughed and his heated eyes reminded me that I was completely naked, walking towards him and I felt the heat on my cheeks.

- _I love that… you blushing. Not many women do it. You do it all the time_ \- He whispered and I felt shivering. – _Common_ \- He grabbed my hand and headed to the tub.- _You have a tub-_

_-Yes, I do-_

_-I’m not a tub guy… how does it work?-_

_-You turn it on and then wait for the tub to fill with water-_ I mocked him

_-Very funny-_ I moved and I turned on, I like it pretty hot

_-I like it hot-_

_-Oh, me too-_

_-Blake_ \- I blushed again and I saw him laughing.

My tub filled slowly and I was nervous, didn’t know what to do. I sat on the edge of it and try to not fidget while playing with the water. That’s when I heard the towel getting to the floor and my nakedness was reminded again. I felt his hands on me and he helped me to get up from that edge.

- _Get in_ \- he commanded with that deep voice of him and I felt the heat coming through me.  So, I did. I got in and the water didn’t even hide my ankles, I stood there and didn’t know what to do next, what did the wanted me to do? I turned my head around and caught him looking at my butt with his eyes, now dark from the heat. His gaze moves up to me and with a wicked smile, he said. – _Sit, rest_ \- While walking towards the edge.

I sat on the right side of the tub, opposite to the pipes, and I saw him getting the soap and other things while I admired his very naked figure. He looked huge, I never noticed how broad his shoulders were until right now, his waist was tight, his legs were so long and that ass of him was so…tempting if I wasn’t so shy and unsure I would have grabbed them, twisted them, pinched them…anything but then he turned around and I remembered how good he looked from every angle. His pecks were defined, he had a beer gut that was actually cute and very mainly, he wasn’t fat, he was a man, a real one, lower…his manhood? I was a grown up, forty-six-year-old woman, his dick, cock, thing…I don’t know. The point was that he was very well distributed, it wasn’t like super huge, it was the perfect size for it to hurt and make me want more.

The only noise to be heard was the water coming down the pipes and filling the tub, it was now covering the under part of my thighs and butt, so freaking slow. Blake got closer to the edge and hopped in the shower and lowered himself, moving me, so he was now sitting where I was and I was between his legs.

- _The water is really hot... I like it_ \- He said while humming and I was tense again, how was I supposed to relax while being completely naked with a very naked Blake and his - _grown-up woman, I reminded myself_ \- dick making a hole on my back. I couldn’t. His arms went around me and pulled me against his chest. – _Something wrong?-_ He asked against my neck

_-No… at all-_

_-You seem tense-_

_-No, I’m good-_

He moved his hips closer to mine and I took a deep breath and I felt him smiling against my skin.

- _Ok… I’m good too_ \- His hands moved to the soap and soaped his hands to then start to rub my arms, softly while kissing my neck and shoulders, he moved to my stomach, where he stayed for a while. The water was now around an inch high, so slow.

His hands were now moving to my breasts and he started to soap them so soft, he was teasing and making me shiver, I exhale loudly and moaned softly. He took both breasts in his hands and teased my nipples with his thumbs, making me squirm and holding his thighs, clawing a little bit. My nips were hard and I felt like I haven’t had an orgasm in ages, which was ridiculous because I had too many orgasms last night.

My body was responding quickly and his hands were unbearably soft and warm and good, both taking the whole weight of my breasts and making me moan, a little louder this time and my gasps were heard in echoing with the water falling in the tub.

- _Blake_ …- I whimpered and I felt his smile. His hands moved to my legs and pulled them up so they were bending against the tub.

_-You promised me something last night-_

_-I did?-_

_-Yeah… you did_ \- He kissed my earlobe. – _You told me you would show me how you cum, by yourself-_

_-By myself?-_

_-Yeah… I want you to see lose yourself with your own touch-_

_-I’ve never done that…-_

_-Well, baby girl. This’ll be your first time-_

_-You said you would do it too-_

_-You want me to?-_

_-Yes-_

_-Ok… but you first-_

_-Blake…-_ I gasped when he took one of my hands and started to move it to my center between my bent knees. My hand went there, where it had never gone before. I was radiating heat there; I could feel it and I haven’t touched it.

- _Common_ \- His tone was completely gravel and low, demanding yet not overpowering. I moved my hand down and when I touched I felt my breath get caught in my throat.

- _God_ \- I whispered and I felt him putting his arms around me, pulling me closer to him, he moved his head to my neck and I could feel his gaze on my hand and that turned me on, even more.

I touched that space that Blake always touched, up, my clit, and the moment my hand hit the spot, I couldn’t help but moan and throw my head back in his neck. I felt his breath hitch over my ear.

- _Move… Make it good_ \- He said and I moved slowly feeling my blood boil inside of me and going straight there. I moved my hand in small circles that were close to my clit but not over it, and my other hand went to his thigh, trying to anchor myself to earth.

_-Move it slowly, circles, not much pressure, so you can feel it building-_ I did as he said and he was right I could feel like a ball of fire coming to life inside of me. I started to squirm and closed my legs without noticing until I felt his hands opening them up for him. – _I want to see you_ -

I kept the slow pace and I started to move quicker. I needed help.

_-Help me-_

_-You can do it alone…I want to imagine you doing this when I’m away; I want to see you doing this in bed, in front of me when we are bored… I want you to enjoy your own body, to know it, to live it-_

_-I’ll learn… just help me now-_ I said desperately

His hands moved closer to my core, still holding my thighs and bit my ear.- _Insert one finger-_

_-What?-_

_-Insert one finger into you… do_ it- I did and my finger looked for my entry, found it and a little uneasy I slid it inside. Wow.

- _Fuck_ \- I said and he growled. I was tight and hot and oh, God, it felt good. Not as good as when he did it, but Good anyway. I moved my other hand to my clit and now I was using my both hands to bring myself pleasure in ways I’ve never done before. I inserted a second finger and it felt even better, I started to move them inside and out while the other hand played with my clit. My hips were moving wild and I could feel Blake encouraging words in my ear.

- _Fuck_ \- I said again and I was starting to feel really close to the edge. But I was a little scared to cross that bridge by myself. _– Help me, please!-_

_-You can do it, baby… Fuck, you look amazing, so beautiful, so lost in pleasure-_

_-Blake… Please_ \- He moved his hands and separated my thighs even more.

- _Move quicker_ \- I did but I couldn’t reach it. My hips were moving uncontrollably and my legs were shaking. I was getting even closer and now I felt it right under my skin.

_-Fuck… I’m so close-_

_-Yes! Common, baby. Cum_ \- He said and that was it, maybe that’s what I needed. I came in a loud scream that he muffled in his mouth. I felt the ways of pleasure breaking thought and it felt so good. I came back quicker after that, it wasn’t Blake’s edge but it was a good edge what I just lived.

_-Jesus, Blake…-_

_-Fuck, Gwen. I want to see that again, but with my head between your legs, looking at your eyes going dark as fuck-_

_-I want to see you-_

_-Me? For real-_

_-Yeah-_ I turned around and I was now on my knees between his legs. His dick was hard against his abdomen, he was red, hard and looked delicious.

_-Don’t look at me like that-_

_-Like what?-_

_-Like you want to suck me-_

_-I do… I liked doing it-_

_-You did?-_

_-Yeah… it felt good-_

_-Fuck, Gwen-_

I saw him taking himself in his hand, looking at my eyes as his eyes looked dark blue. I saw him close his eyes when his hand got to his head and his hips shudder for a bit, he took a deep breath. He repeated over and over again, I saw his abdomen contract and his teeth bite his lower lips.

His balls were hard and tight, I saw his other hand going there, holding them and moaning hard. He was sensible there, good to know. His other hand kept moving over and over, sliding itself through his dick, getting harder by the second and it was hypnotizing.

I saw him bending over a little and seeing him getting closer to the edge. His breathing was erratically and looked like immersed in so much pleasure. His hand moved faster and faster and the one hand holding his balls went to the edge of the tub and held it so hard, I saw his neckless go white.

_-Fuck, I’m cumming-_ He said and almost immediately I saw him bent even more and his white seed landing on his abdomen and pecks, shudders were running through his body and his eyes opened to look at me. _– We are gonna have a lot of fun-_

I didn’t realize that the tub was almost half way full and we turn it off while we actually washed, this time, taking the dirt, the sweat but not the satisfaction away. We finished the bath, changed and we went downstairs after checking on the still asleep boys. We started to toast some bread in a pan, prepared orange juice, took the marmalade out and started to eat. 

I was laughing about some stupid comment Blake made when we heard  a loud noise outside my house, some pipes and I felt myself been thrown to the floor by the cowboy, crushing me under his weight and covering from head to toe. The noise didn’t repeat but he didn’t move.

_-What happened?-_

_-I’m pretty sure someone shot at us-_

_-What?! No way_ \- I felt the fear creeping thought me

_-Yes…It did. Let’s check on the boys_ \- he said getting up.

_-Blake… that’s impossible-_

_-Is it?  What’s that then?-_ He asked raising his voice a little and pointing at my back window, which was now broken and I saw my sugar pot split in half, sugar all over the place and a bullet of about an inch over my counter. 

- _Oh, My God_ \- That’s when I freaked out. My voice was high and pitchy.

- _Calm down_ \- He looked in commando mode, he knew how this worked. – _Let’s check on the boys, first_ \- I started to stand up and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the floor again.- _Don’t get up, on the ground_ \- We got to the stairs and carefully went up.

Blake opened all three boy’s room and only Apollo was awake. His hands were rubbing his little face and he moved them up when he saw us. Blake picked him up and he snuggled with the cowboy.

_-What was all that?-_

_-I don’t know…but I don’t like it, at all_ \- He kissed Apollo on the head and handed him to me. – _Stay here, I’ll go out and see what happened-_

_-Blake…-_ I squealed scare and even Apollo got nervous.

_-I’ll be alright, I’ve done this before-_

_-Not in my house, not before my eyes-_

_-Calm down, baby_ \- He kissed me – _Whoever it was, it’s gone. Now, stay here_ -

Blake left the room and I decided to change Apollo quick. You never know. Thank God I had a bag full of first need stuff hiding inside the house, I always had one because of Gavin. Apollo was ready and I saw Blake coming up to us.

_-What is it?-_

_-A few clues… I don’t get it… Nobody knew I was here-_

_-What if it’s for me?-_

_-Why? Who?-_

_-Gavin?-_

_-No, Gavin… He is …away-_ Away? That sounded weird

_-Blake… Where is Gavin? And how do you know?-_

_-He’s on the compound-_

_-What?!-_

_-Calm Down… He’s alright…he’s ok-_

_-Blake…-_

_-He’ll be free. Now, after I get who did this-_

_-Mommy?-_ I heard and both Blake and I turned around to find a sleepy Zuma looking at us. – _Blake?-_

_-Hey, buddy-_

_-You stayed?-_

_-Yeah…I did. It was pretty late, last night-_

_-Cool! I’m hungry?-_

_-Baby, are you even awake?-_ I asked laughing

_-Yeah!-_

_-Hey, bud! Take a shower and I’ll make breakfast… deal?-_ Blake said.

_-YES!-_ He ran to the bath.

 

We went downstairs and as I cleaned the mess and Blake took the bullet, he made breakfast too. Pancakes, again, chocolate ones. That’s when my two oldest came downstairs running towards the kitchen and then they ate everything that was on their plate. They ate a lot and quick. Blake entertained everyone while my mind flew to the shooting only moments ago and my heart was racing.

We went to the garage and we Stefani hopped into my car and Blake in his truck as we headed to the town. We had agreed about not telling anyone about the shooting and he would follow us on his truck to the bar, where today, was our free day. My dad had told us about an early dinner which was super convenient considering this late morning event which still got me trembling.

We got there and I saw my dad outside watering the plants, the boys went out to him and then straight to the backyard to play something, I was sure. Blake got Apollo out and the little one followed his big brothers.

_-Good Morning!-_

_-Morning-_

_-Hi, daddy- I kissed his cheek.- Want any help?-_

_-No, I’m good… you kids go in, everything is handle-_

_-Hey, Dennis. You mind if I park the car behind the house?-_

_-Not, at all, boy-_ And Blake did it, the car couldn’t be seen on the highway, keeping it hidden from curious eyes. We got inside there was my mom with Todd and Jen, so I figured the boys were with their cousins.

_-Hey!-_ Before we could say hi back Kingston came running towards us.

_-Mom! Can we play outside? The front yard has the marks for our football game!-_

_-Honey, play in the backyard. I don’t like you playing there… the bar might be close, but you never know-_

_-Moooom-_

_-Kingston-_ She said with a mommy voice that had to be respected and Kingston just nodded and went to the backyard.

We both said out hellos and Blake hugged and flirted with my mom, as usual, making her blush and giggle like a fifteen-year-old with a crush. My mom loved Blake and he loved her so it was good.  The whole afternoon was spent between games, laughs, and drinks right before dinner when Blake and my dad started a barbecue which apparently was the best my dad has ever done, so of course, Blake was the reason of it, now he was invited to the barbecues for life.

That’s when it happened again, shots were heard in the yard again and this time, there could be heard about twenty pipes and it was about twenty minutes of it, shots but never to the house. Everyone jumped but only Blake and I knew what it was all about so we all went inside the bedrooms waiting for it to be over, it wasn’t common to hear shots around town, but it wasn’t unusual as Blake’s team was the one always taking care of that kind of situations, most of the times stupid newbies or just people passing by.

After what felt like hours but it was only a few minutes we couldn’t hear the pipes anymore so Blake did what he does best, he took the situation in his hands. He commanded everyone so stay in the room as he went out to see what the deal was, and that act of masculinity just turn me on, bad. I loved the whole macho-type thing with Blake because it was not hurtful or dumb or controlling, it was serene and confident and I loved it.

We all stayed in and a few minutes later, Blake came back saying everything was alright but that my car had a few flat tires so that we couldn’t move it, he asked my dad for some things to move my car to the backyard but he looked strange and I knew my dad noticed too, my dad insisted on going with Blake a few times until he accepted it and I followed them through.

_-Honey, stay here-_

_-It’s my car-_

_-It’s my town and I’m here-_

_-Blake…what happened?-_

He remained quiet, he was testing me and I hated it, something had happened and he didn’t want to tell me, freaking me out more.

- _I need you calm_ …- He turned around and as my dad and I followed I saw my car. It didn’t have a flat tire, it was destroyed, windows, holes everywhere, everything was broken, and even Apollo’s chair was destroyed.  

- _Oh, my God_ \- My breath hitched and I felt Blake holding me against him as I started to cry

 

Fuck I don’t know what happened but whatever it was it was mean, bad, it was personal and I felt the anger reaching all time new high as I felt Gwen trembling and crying against my chest. I was saying nonsense in her ear as I tried to sooth her pain and confusion. I moved my sight and I saw Dennis looking at the car and then looking at me.

- _Nobody knows you’re here?-_ He asked and I just moved my head no. Nobody knew about me and Gwen, it was too new and I hadn’t told anyone about us, at all.

_-This morning it happened at her house but they shot at her house, straight there-_

_-Fuck-_ I never heard Dennis curse before and even thought the situation deserved it, it surprised me and anger me too because he was in all his right to be angry. Someone had target Gwen and we didn’t know why. I knew it wasn’t Gavin, so who then?

The scary part was the note, there was a note taped in the car, surrounded by bullet holes, the note was simple and dark _“Leave, skank or you’ll be next”._ That was sent me to the edge, and I felt so much anger it was scary, I felt capable of ripped the door open and just…I don’t know. I wanted to go hunting like I did before, but I didn’t have a clue who was managing all of this if I did I would get my shotgun and open holes inside the bastards body. I kept holding Gwen and calmed a bit. Dennis and I put the car in the garage, closed it and locked it. I didn’t want Gwen staying alone at home and Dennis next words surprised me.

- _Stay with her-_

_-I will-_ I nodded. – _You don’t need to tell me that. I’ll start making questions when I go tomorrow to the compound. I’ll ask Adam to make them_ \- Everyone knew Adam was my right hand, we were more than buddies, we were brothers and that shit was deeper than anything else, a lot of times, even more than family.

The sky was getting cloudy and I decided to better go home before started to rain. Here, it didn’t rain much but when it did, it was bad so we call the boys and got into the truck and then headed to the house, we used Dennis and Patti’s baby car seat for Apollo while I get one for my car, considering Gwen’s was destroyed.

We got home it was a little after seven, everyone went into their pajamas and we sat in the living room playing a game of cards.

- _That’s not how you play_!- Kingston laughed as I had Apollo on my lap and he was “helping” me play, but now completely sleep.

_-Why not?-_

_-It’s not the rules-_   Zuma laughed and this time, Apollo giggled.

- _Hey, it’s late! School starts in a week, you'll should start to sleep early-_ Gwen said entering the living room, she was in the kitchen and her face was still a little sad.

_-Mom…-_

_-Honey, it’s ten_ \-  

_-Hey, common. We’ll finish this tomorrow. I promise! Besides, my partner, here, fell asleep a while ago_ \- I pointed at Apollo. I made them giggle and we all walked our way upstairs, bedtime already here.

After a few minutes, the three boys were under the covers, protected and comfortable. Gwen was in her room and I was making around downstairs, covering everything up, locking and all. I went upstairs and checked on the boys again, they were sleep now, soothed by the rain that had been pouring for about an hour now. The house was chill and it reminded me of my last trip to Montana, a few days back.

When I entered the room Gwen was nowhere to be seen and I freaked out, where was she? I checked the room, the bathroom and I was now panicking. It wasn’t until I looked outside the window that I saw her in the backyard with her head down and I ran downstairs to her.

- _Gwen_ \- I screamed as I left the house in the middle of a storm, getting soaking wet. – _Baby_ \- She was crying, I could see the tears coming down her face. I hugged her tight against me as our clothes were clinging to our skin.

_-Why?-_

_-I don’t know…-_

_-The boys could have been playing, they boys could have been there…-_ I know. That was the only thing on my mind since everything happened, the boys, Gwen, Dennis, Patti anyone.

_-They weren’t-_

_-They could have-_

_-But they weren’t honey_ -I hugged her tighter. – _I promise you, I’ll find out who and I’ll take care of everything-_

She moved her head, yes, and I knew she was feeling too much to talk.  I moved her head and I saw her eyes watery from her tears and from the rain, her make-up was smudged, her nose red, her hair plastered to her head and she looked perfect. I moved and I kissed her lightly on the lips, just a brush, just something to show her and demonstrate her that I was there and that I wasn’t going away. I needed her to know how much I love her, how much I wanted her in my life.

_-I’m …in trouble now-_

_-I’ll take care of it-_

_-I don’t know what to do_ \- She was lost in herself, she was not listening.

- _Come back to me! Listen I’ll take care of everything_!- She was still, the rain kept pouring and it was now hitting our bodies in almost every direction.

_-I can’t stay here…I shouldn’t have stayed here-_

_-Gwen, listen to me-_

_-I should go away… my aunts live in Anaheim. I could live there-_

_-Gwen!-_

_-I will…tomorrow I’ll arrange everything and we’ll go-_ She kept rambling and I couldn’t take it, she was so deep it was dangerously scary and close to put me in misery. I couldn’t stand it. I kissed her again.

I felt her shivering and I deepened the kiss. I felt everything just fly away and disappear as her lips responded to my intense ones. Our tongues were playing, our lips were dancing and our teeth were hunting. It felt like one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever lived, it was filled with love and contentment. It was perfect.

I took her hand and dragged her in. I took my clothes on the entry and I helped Gwen with hers, we were standing in our underwear in the living room, next I took her hand and took her to the bedroom, then to the bathroom and I got her underwear off as I pulled her close to me and I kissed her all the time. I got us in the tub but this time, we took a shower to shred off the coldness of the rain on our bodies with the hottest water I could turn on.

I took us out and dry us as she stands still, maybe still in shock and definitely out of herself. I put her one of the shirts I had on my car and I had taken with me when we got in a few hours ago and I stayed in my clean briefs. I took us to bed and I got her in, wrapped my arms around her while I felt her shivering.

_-I love you. That means I’m not going away and that means, I’m not gonna let you hide-_

_-I have to-_

_-No, you don’t_ \- My voice sounded like steel and I knew she could hear it too.

_-You can’t stop me, I made up my mind-_

_-Then, undo it-_

_-I won’t. I can’t-_

_-You will. I’ll use all the weapons I have to make you stay here with me-_

_-Like what?-_

_-Like this-_

I kissed her hard, deep and hot. My tongue got inside her mouth at once. I felt her shivering for a different reason, this time, not fear, not cold, not desperation but heat. My hands went to inside my shirt and I felt her curves, grazing her slowly and letting my fingertips traveling all over her, I slain her hands from her ankles to her thighs and I felt her gasping now.

_-Blake… not fair-_

_-I said I was using all my weapons…didn’t I?-_ I took off my shirt from her sweet little body and I laid on top of her, letting her feel my weight. My mouth traveled to her shoulder and then to her nipples were I bit them at once, hard and wet making her not only moan but respond with her hands on my hair, pulling it and wrapping one leg around me. I was moving from one breast to the other, pulling, licking and biting, feeling her body moving against me and her nails traveling along my back.

My hands moved to her core and I inserted one finger quickly, getting her to gasp and arch. I didn’t want to miss her reaction this time; I wanted to see her eyes turning black, her lips going her because of her biting and her body flushing in pleasure. My finger went in and out quickly but this time, she was bold, her hand moved to her clit and now she was rubbing it. Fuck.

_-Yes,…show me what you want-_

_-God, yes!-_

I kept moving my fingers and I slid down to have my mouth on her clit while I used one more finger. Her hands to my hair and my teeth to her clit, enjoying the slight pain of her nails on me and the hair-pulling.

- _Fuck_!- She was close and I took my chance, I slid my thumb into her ass and I saw her going still, arch and moan, I was trying not to move my thumb but it was impossible to, so I had to change our positions. I took my fingers out, took her hips and I got us up and headed to the bathroom, where I put her in front of the full-length mirror, in her naked glory.

I kneeled and I put my mouth on her again, this time, her ass while I sneaked a hand on her core, two fingers in again. Her knees almost gave in and she used her hands to hold herself, one in the mirror and one on the wall. My tongue tried to sneak in the never used entrance as my two fingers were finger-fucking her to her orgasm. I started to sneak my tongue between her entrances and I felt her legs shivering.

- _Look at you_ \- I said and I saw her eyes opening and staring in the mirror, flushed, black eyes and a face of complete pleasure. One of her hand move to her back and held my hair as I kept moving and her hips too, so I stopped and I sat down the floor, my back against the mirror, I took my fingers out and held her hips against my mouth.

I used my tongue and she started to mount me, pushing herself down on my face and using the rhythm that she wanted, hard, apparently. Her legs were shaking and I felt her right on the edge of the cliff, about to jump, so I took a chance and slid two fingers in her ass at once and like I expected her whole world crumbled, she screamed and I had to use one arm to maintain her standing while she gasped and moaned, her hands against the mirror and her head snapped back. It was beautiful.

At once, I got up and stood behind her, aligned my cock in her entrance and slowly got in, watching her mouth open and gasped, still holding herself with the mirror.

- _I dare you to run away from this_ \- I moved in completely and I saw her pupils dilating again. Her eyes went to where our bodies were united and I started to move hard, not sweet and soft as usual, just hard, fucking her, in every sense of the word.

As I moved like a sledgehammer, one of my arms was around her shoulders and the other one around her waist, holding her against me, she was mumbling and gasping and just moving back to me too. One of her hands moved to her clit and started to rub it furiously, shit, I created a monster.

_-Greedy…fuck, you’re so greedy. I love it_ \- I said and kept my eyes on her moving hand.

_-Yes! Oh, God yes!-_ She was getting tight and I felt her starting to cum again, felt the rush of a flood on my cock but I kept moving, fucking her through her orgasm, not letting her rest at all. Her hand stilled all the way and her body trembled in ways it hadn’t before. I felt her walls relaxing but still cramping once in a while, as I picked my pace again.

- _I don’t know if I can again_ …- She gasped

- _You do… you can… you will_ \- I kept moving and I could see her swollen lips surrounding my cock. Her gasp told me I was right and this time, I separated a little and pushed two fingers into her butt. Her mouth opened and I knew I hit the jackpot. I kept moving and moving hard and fast, suddenly I stopped and slipped out of her. Turned her around and got one knee on my waist as I got in again, her nails were on my back now and her teeth on my neck, I started to move again hard which was not easy because of our height difference.

The two wondering fingers came back in again, this time, it was easier for me to maintain both entrances covered. She liked this and the way her walls were choking my cock was again, what told me so. I kept the pace and I move back a little so my hip bone would brush her clit, the friction was enough to get her really close to the edge, once again and I smiled kissing her. I have slept with my fair share of women before, and never, none of them was capable of maintaining my pace, not until Gwen, not until the woman I have been expecting for so long.

She was close, I was painfully hard and close and I need her to come, like right now. So I did something I knew would send her over the edge for the third time in less than thirty minutes, I moved the hand that was holding her waist and slapped her ass hard a couple of times and I saw in the mirror how beautiful the marked on her ass looked right next to my fingers inside of her.

That’s all she needed it to cum, explode, auto-destroy, convulse in pleasure and this time I followed her through the trip.  I have never felt so empty and full in my life, full of love, sentiments, happiness and contentment and empty of physical strength and intelligence. I pushed her against the cold mirror and I pushed myself farther into her, making us both moan considering the sensibility of our bodies.

_-I dare you to run away from this, from us-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! New chapter, hope you enjoy it! I have been reading the new fics, wow, they're awesome! Thanks to Lou for the support and hell, Jo for the idea of the rain part!   
> Thanks again for reading! You guys are awesome!   
> PS. I might have gone a little overboard with the smut parts... also a friend asked me to do a three way part... Don't know about that


	8. The notes

The next few days were an uphill battle, me trying to push Blake away and him, staying every time. It didn’t matter how many times I tried to push him away from me, from us. I started to change my plans and schedule, leaving early in the mornings and him getting to the bar before I did, telling my dad I was ignoring the threats and him talking to me, him inviting us for dinner in front of the kids, he was playing dirty and he knew it.

_-I’m gonna do whatever it takes-_ He said when I dragged him to the office in the back of the bar.

_-Blake. I don’t know what’s going on…It has stopped from now, but that doesn’t mean I’m not scared-_ The shootings stopped but some threat notes started to appear on my car, inside of my car, at the porch, even, once on my coffee table, at the last one, Blake took the situation in his hands, he got, not two or three but six of his people watching the house every second of the day, every day of the week, it was a little  too much, I thought but my terrified mind didn’t let me say anything to him. I was scared, not for me, for my three boys.

_-I know…but you have to work with me-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Baby, please_ …- he pleaded with that beautiful sky blue eyes and my heart would quiver. He kissed me lightly and my brother interrupted us with a fake cough.

_-Everything all right? -_

_-Yeah…everything is all right_ \- I answered and he waited for Blake to nod, so he then nodded.

_-We have a wave now_ \- He said and turn around and left. In the last few weeks Todd not only lost his fear over Blake but actually has grown into him, they would talk a little and I could see that he wanted Blake to like him.

We went inside the bar and the madness was in full swing. I went to work mode and I served my tables from five pm to eleven, without stopping any time, and the whole time I felt a couple of blue eyes following me around and taking me every move, turning me on and making me quiver in a couple of occasions. Everyone noticed and I think by now, it was obvious that Blake Shelton and I were an item. But, hell broke loose later that week.  

Blake was right he was doing everything it takes, even using my body against me; I haven’t been able to get away from him. Every time I tried it was pointless, I would finish under him, over him, on his face, anywhere but away from him, and after two weeks, I honestly, just got tired of it. I couldn’t stay away from him, he would pick us all four of us in the morning, we would get in his car, the kids were dropped at school with every single person staring at us, then he would drop me at the bar, where I would work, the kids were brought by Todd, they would do homework, play and the around six, Blake would pick us up, we would go to my place, cook dinner and put the kids to bed and then, we would hang out, or at least try to.

- _Blake_ …- I separated my mouth from his – _Not downstairs, not in the couch_ …- He was like a madman, kissing me deeply and sweetly, reaching and caressing my entire body with his rough hands. I was breathing hard and I could feel him hard under his clothes. – _Blake, upstairs_ \- I said grabbing his head and making him look at me. His eyes were blown out, his hair was a mess, between Apollo’s new obsession with this hair; both of their hair were curly even though Blake had thick greyish curls and Apollo had dirty blond ones; and my hands, during the day I loved running my fingers and scratch his scalp with my long nails and I could tell he liked it too considering the way he closes his eyes and leans every time I do it, he looked perfect.

- _What_?- He asked without breath

- _Let’s go upstairs_ \- I said and he nodded, pulling himself off the couch where he had me plastered against. He took my hand and pulled me up and towards the stairs, his clothes were all wrinkly, his boots belt was undone and so were a few of the buttons of his shirt and he was walking with a hard on. I was braless, with a large white t-shirt, had black shorts and my hair in a bun on the top of my head.

We were crossing the boy's room when I heard I sniff and I stopped, at that Blake turned to me and looked at me curiously. I pressed one finger against my lips, asking him to stay quiet and we both listen, this time, the small sniff coming from Zuma’s room. Now, he looked worried but I pointed my finger to my room, asking him to go there and close the door.

They boys didn’t know that Blake has been staying in the house, in my room, in my bed for the last two weeks, he would just come home with us, spent the night and then leave early in the morning to change clothes and pretend he was arriving, though, this time he brought a back with him filled with clothes that were now somewhere in my room’s floor. He said that we could tell the kids he came for breakfast, or take a drive around my property and arrive early for breakfast. Neither of us thinks that it’s time for the kids to see some guy spending the night with their mom, it doesn’t matter how long they have known him, it was too early. Anyway, at my finger pointing, Blake turn around and went to my room with a preoccupied look on his face and I knocked on Zuma’s door when he closed my bedroom door.

_-Honey?-_

_-Mommy?-_ He was trying to sound normal but fail miserably.

_-What is it, baby? Why are you crying?-_

_-Nothing…-_

_-Honey, tell me. We can make it better-_

_-Nothing is just that some kids are jerks-_

_-I know, honey. But what did they do or say?-_

_-They said that I don’t have a dad and that I will never have one-_

_-Baby…-_ I said and hugged him tight against me.

_-Is it true?-_

_-Honey… Your dad is not around because he’s_ \- A bastard- _because he can’t, not because he doesn’t love you or your brothers-_ He did love the boys very much.

_-I know… he said so, but I want a dad with whom I can play in the yard, and throw balls with and who teaches me how to drive and…-_

_-I know and I’ll try my best to do all of that-_

_-And if she can’t I can help with a few things-_ I heard a voice at the door. Blake had taken care of himself, he looked fresh and a smile was playing on his lips.

_-Blake?-_

_-Hey, buddy. Can I come in_?- I smiled and I loved the fact that he asked for permission, respecting Zuma’s privacy. Zuma nodded while he rubbed his eyes a little too hard.

_-You know, you mom can do a lot of those things, she drives, she like to run but I’m not sure if she can throw a ball, so I could help with that, or you can ask Todd or your grandpa. You might not have your dad around but you have a lot of people that would help you with those things-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah, really, I might not be your dad, but I would like to be your friend, friend of all of you, actually-_

_-Thanks-_ Zuma hugged Blake and I had to hold a few tears by the beautiful sight of the cowboy with my mini me hugging tightly. – _I thought you left_ \- Zuma said and I felt my eyes doubling its size.

_-I’m about to. I came to tell your momma-_

_-Oh-_

_-But, hey, she asked me to come for breakfast and I’m not missing that-_

_-Cool!-_

_-Common, buddy, go to sleep-_

Zuma got under the covers and snuggled his one-eyed and one-eared, teddy bear.

_-Good night!-_

_-Good night, honey-_ I kissed his head and Blake and I let his room, and the second we were out and the door was close, I hugged him, tight in a way of thanking him over the sweet moment with Zuma.

- _Thanks_!- I kissed him on the mouth lightly and I smiled later, his smile followed.

_-I couldn’t leave you alone with a crying kid. Besides, I got a little worry about him, I mean, I have known him for a while and I have never seen him or King cry-_

_-He’s emotional the same way Kingston isn’t, and he’s super hyper the same way King is down and low. They’re complete opposites-_

_-What about Apollo?-_

_-We’ll have to wait for a see because I have no idea how will he be-_

_-Really?-_

_-He’s too little. He’s a happy baby, less hyper than Zum but more than King, but at the same time he’s like and old soul, I don’t know how to explain_ it- He was looking at me and smiled bright, his eyes fixed on my lips. – _Let’s go to bed_ \- I whispered and he just nodded.

He dragged me to the room and closed the door quietly. I walked towards the bed and took off the sandals I had on and I saw him in the corner of my eyes, stand there looking at me, I took them off and walked barefoot to the bathroom, I took my make up off, washed my teeth, took off my clothes and put on my pajamas that were an old shirt Blake brought with him once when he fixed the downstairs bathroom sink, the shirt was ratty, old and after that day super dirty so I had offered to clean it and then I just never gave it back. 

As I left the bathroom, I felt his eyes roaming over my body and that shirt that barely covered my thighs and he got in the bath, I heard him turning on and off the water, and after a few minutes, he left the bathroom only wearing his briefs, showing me all his body making me tingle. I was already under the covers and I was tingling thinking about all the naughty things we could do, we hadn’t had sex in the last three days, we both have been too tired and the kids had gone to bed too late, they were still struggling with the whole “come back to school” bed-time, it was always like this, but I had Apollo now and if handling two kids felt like four, three felt like six.

He got under the covers, slid me against him like the last three nights and said “ _Good Night, baby_ ”, I froze.

_-What do you mean with Good Night?-_

_-Some people say it, it’s a polite way to say, I won’t see you again this night, I’ll see you in the morning-_

_-Are you serious?-_

_-Why?-_

_-Well…after the couch-_ I stopped talking when I saw his face and his stupid smile.- _You are a jerk-_

_-You looooove me being a jerk. So, tell me, what do you want?-_

_-Now? Nothing…-_

_-Oh, come on… you wanted something, tell me-_

_-No_ \- I said in that cute voice, I know he loves

_-Baby…tell me_ \- I shook my head and laid on the bed, knowing what was going to happen later.

As I predicted, he hopped on top of me and now our heads were pressed against the other, his smile was blinding and I couldn’t lie, I felt a tingle all over myself and a need to kiss him right there.

_-What is it? You said good night, so, Good Night_ \- I said and I turned around, giving him my back, something I knew, for fact and words, he loved.

_-Really? You wanna play like this, Mrs. Stefani?-_

_-I don’t know what are you talking about, Shelton-_ At the use of his last name, he grunted, he hated me calling him that, so I always used it when I wanted him on edge.

I kept my back to him and stirred, brushing my back to his chest and my butt to his junk and the hiss that left his lips told me that for now I had the upper hand but that could easily change, though. He lowered his head and I felt his lips on my neck and shoulder, nibbling and biting, I felt the sharp pain and I hissed while I arched. Blake has got me into this, the whole pain thing, it was never an option and now, I needed like water every time we were together, I expected the sharpness of his teeth to open my flesh and give me goosebumps and a clash between good and bad would rise inside of me.

- _Blake…-_ He now was pinning me down the bed with his huge shoulders and I felt his hands on my hips, bringing them against his as I felt his bulge under his underwear.

_-For that… Yeah, you’re paying for that-_

_-Blake?-_

I felt his hand under my shirt and over my stomach, traveling to my center and making me shiver as he brushed my core, making me lose all my breath as my already wet center palpitated under his fingers and my shiver became a shake. He tapped it as he bit me again, this time? My back.

_-Fuck!-_

_-We are gonna play a game, it’s call if you do it, I’ll stop-_ He said. – _You’ll hold this_ \- He put my hands on the bar that was right over my bed- _And if you let go, I’ll stop. Easy, right_?-  I couldn’t talk, his voice was so low and gravelly that I heard myself moaning just at it.- _Let’s start-_

So, she thought she could play with me? Yeah, right. Let’s play. I felt her shivers coming down her spine and I could do nothing but enjoy, tempting her with all I got. My fingers brushed the sides of her core, her lips, brushed lightly as I felt her gasp and rolled her eyes back at the same time she held her breath, her stomach would suck in as it all happened and her head would drop to the bed, her hands almost slipped and I bit her ear lightly and whispered a hoarse _“Don’t let go”._

I saw her hand tightening to the bar and I smiled, I started the attack. My mouth went to her back as my hand to her core this time, to her clit, touching the wetness of it and enjoying the slight whimpers and sights she would let slip out of her mouth, as my hand kept light touches.

Tonight it was going to be quick, after the hell that we lived the few days and her stubbornness, the least thing I could do was give her a mind blowing orgasm and letting her sleep in, considering that she wasn’t going anywhere and that her dad gave her the whole week off and that the boys had no school tomorrow, it was on.

I rearranged my knees and I could touch her all around while trying to get her as close as I could without getting her off. Her body was reacting to it and she started to press down my hand looking for more pressure, something she got. I pressed two fingers right on top of her knot and her breath left her body as I licked her ear and laugh.

She was moving a lot, down and back, pushing her against me, tempting me and losing herself completely on the our bodies were dancing and I moved quickly and pressed to fingers inside of her, making her moan loud and deep on the pillow, she was so tight and drenched that my digits almost hurt to move. I did move it a couple of times and I felt her tightening. I wanted her begging.

_-What do you want?-_

_-More…-_

_-What do you say?-_ At that I saw her biting her lip and shaking her head, pretending to be hard, smart and … well, not wanting to give me the satisfaction of hearing her pleading for more.

 

Oh, God. I was not surviving this, not at all. Blake’s fingers, moving in and out and quickly and then suddenly stopping was too much. He was driving me to the edge and then stopping, two times in and stopped, two times weren’t a lot but the way his fingers curled over that sweet spot that he always finds with such and ease, and he makes me see stars and spots with my eyes open.

_-Blake… -_

_-No, tell me what I want to hear first and I’ll help you-_ He said and I shook my head. I was not giving it to him, not yet.

He moved again but this time he slipped his fingers out of me and my head turned to my hands, still holding the bar, I thought he was going to stop because of that but I felt him moving and now his hands on my thighs, I looked up and back, and didn’t saw him until I felt his tongue on my core and I looked down. He was laying on the bed, with his head between my legs and, now, his arms holding my waist and hips. He brushed his tongue slowly over my lips and I felt like the world was burning around me. I slipped one hand on his hair and it took me a second to understand that not only did the stop his eyebrow was crooked and his eyes looked dangerous that I realized that my hand left the bar.

I took the bar again and he bit my lip and slapped my right ass cheek hard enough to hurt, but good enough to want more.

- _Fuck-_

His tongue, now, slipped inside of me and he got to my clit while brushing the back of my thighs with his hands, I felt him now becoming a little more aggressive with the movement of his tongue and I was more than happy about it and I understood something then, he said don’t move your hands, never don’t move your hips so I pushed my hips down and now his face was completely on me and I felt like I was hooked on a wire and my screamed to my pillow.

_-Like that? Tell me-_ He asked, and I wondered if he actually thought I could answer in this very moment. I felt his hands move to my butt and slapped it a couple of times making me keen like some sort of … horny cat when he stopped.  He started to devour me and I couldn’t believe this was actually happening, me on my hands and knees literally riding Blake’s face as I moved for the pressure that I wanted and the pace of it too.

I didn’t noticed the moment Blake’s hand moved again to my ass until I felt a finger at the entrance that he had grown interested in and I screamed when I felt a finger coming in and I felt like my gut tighten in ways it never did before, at that moment he bit my clit and my whole world almost exploded but then he stopped, both actions.

_-No…No-_

_-Want more?-_

_-Yes…oh, yes-_

_-Are you sure?-_

_-Yes…fuck, yes-_

_-Say it-_

He moved again and slipped another finger in, this time, it was quicker and easier and he licked my clit, plastering his tongue and then moving it up, making me quiver again. 1,2,3…and then my head was a mess, a needy mumbling, and horny mess, I only counted to three the times he got me in the edged of the wonderful cliff, but he kept stopping at the last minute, it had happened way to many times for me to count them all and I was losing my shit.

Please, please, I thought but never said. As I was close again, I could taste it, even though right now I almost only tasted blood from the hole I was doing on my lower lip trying to maintain my screams and pleads from my sleeping boys just down the hall. As I got close, he stopped and as I was about to scream he moved and now has behind me biting my ass, still his, now two, fingers inside my back entrance.

_-Fuck, you’re beautiful-_

_-Blake…-_

_-I’ll give it to you, don’t worry. We are playing around, a little-_

_-You are torturing me. It’s different-_

He laughed and I felt him move and get up from the bed, moving his right hand on my butt.

- _Take a deep breath-_

_-What?-_

_-Take a deep breath_ \- As I did I felt something completely unfamiliar in that secret entrance where his fingers were just in, I didn’t know what it was but was definitely a little bigger than his fingers.

_-Blake…what?-_

_-Shhhhhh….breath-_

I felt the pressure grow and his other hand to my folds, still completely drench where he looked for my clit and move it in slight circles, making me moan loudly and I felt the pressure and my ass grow even bigger and then stop as I felt full.

_-What… oh, God-_ I gasped as he moved it slightly.

_-It’s a toy, I asked around earlier in the week and a friend bought it for me.  You_ _won’t believe how beautiful you look right now-_

His hand was still on my clit as I started to get used to that pressure in my behind, every breath I took felt like it didn’t fill my lungs, it just went away as quick as it could and after a couple of minutes of me with my head down over my pillow, biting it, and his fingers on me, the…thing that was…in me, started to feel good, maybe even too good.

_-It’s not that big, just about two inches long. Does it feel good?-_ He asked on my shoulder blade as he moved both of his hands, one twisting my clit and the other twisting the toy.

_-Fuck, yes_ \- My eyes went to the back of my head

His hand left my clit and I felt him move and it wasn’t until I felt his dick on my usual entrance that I understood what he wanted, he pushed a little and the pressure grew so much it hurt, hurt good. – _Oh, Fuck_ \- He said and stopped when he was only an inch in. – _You’re so tight_ \- he gasped and moved in a little more, it took him forever to move in fully. I felt fuller than I’ve ever felt before and he moved in a motion that never stopped until I felt his abdomen against my ass. He was in, full in.

 He started to push even farther and after I keen and almost, almost, begged he started to move at a relentless pace that was killing me, over and over, I could feel the brush of his tip on my clit and the side of him hitting that spot inside, all while feeling the pressure on my butt, a pressure that was growing as he moved it, twisted and turned it, it felt like an out of body experience as I felt tears tingle my eyes and the air not reaching every part of my body.

_-Blake…-_

_-Say it…-_

_-God…-_

_-Say it, tell me what you want_ \- His voice was restraint.

_-Fuck, fuck, fuck-_

_-Say it-_

_-Fuck-_

_-Gwen, say it-_

_-Please make me cum_ \- I said in my cracked voice from the pleasure

He grunted and he started to move faster and faster and a small twist on they toy and suddenly my whole world shattered and my body went into a full explosion. I felt like everything went white, then black and then…I don’t remember anything but the lingering, relax and peaceful sensation that covered my body after what it felt like death, a small death, damn the French and their right use of words.

 

That very next day, hell broke loose.

It was a normal day; I was running around the house trying to get the three kids ready for their second week of school. I had been looking for my blue dress, a dress I had hung in my closet last night, and now it wasn’t. Damn it. I didn’t know if the kids were playing again some of their games but lately, a lot of things have gone missing and they would appear where I left them, or maybe simply I’m just horrible at looking for stuff. The point is that in three days my hair brush, my lotion, my perfume and now my dress have gone missing.

_-Zuma, Kingston! Did you hide my blue dress?-_

_-What is it?-_

_-Blake!-_ I jumped at the voice I was not expecting from my door.

_-Damn, I love this look on you-_ His eyes were dark and heated as he came close to me, putting his arm around me and pulling me to him.

_-The kids…-_

_-They’re having breakfast…-_ He kissed me and as usual, I melted.

_-What is it? You all stressed out…-_

_-I can’t find my dress-_

_-What dress?-_

_-A blue one, I love it. I hung out last night and now, it’s gone-_

_-Are you sure?-_

_-Yes…-_

_-Maybe you didn’t put something else, it’s late-_

_-Fine…Damn, I’ve been like, losing so many things lately-_ She got a yellow sundress, she wasn’t working today, so why not.

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah...I’m getting old!-_

_-You’re perfect-_ He was leaning down and kissed my neck and then I turned my head and we were looking at each other eyes, when then…

- _Mommy_?- We both froze and looked at a very confused Kingston.

_-Yeah, baby?-_

_-We are done-_

_-Me too… Should we go?-_

_-Yeah! Let’s go…-_

We went to my truck and headed to the boy's school, where we dropped them and then went for breakfast at the bar, it opened and a little after two p.m, we were heading out when we saw Carson and Adam making signals with their head lights. Blake stopped and Adam went to us, they said something and Blake demeanor changed, it went rough, dark and scary, he got in and before I could say something he started.

_-I’m gonna drop you off at the compound, Adam will go for the kids--_

_-What happened?-_

_-I’m not sure…-_

_-Blake, don’t change and make decisions without me knowing, don’t involve the kids-_

_-Somebody broke in your place-_

_-What?-_

_-I’m gonna take a look… I don’t want you or the kids alone, so you’ll go to the compound-_

_-Oh my God-_

_-Calm down… I’ll see what happened-_

_-Oh, God. Why?-_

_\- I don’t know…but what Adam said, it’s not good …or foreign-_

 

I left Gwen at the compound and the kids were already there. I tried as much as I could, assure them that everything was all right but that some bugs were in the house and I was checking it with an exterminator. They agreed and I headed to her house.

As I arrived the boys were outside and just the front was a mess. The wooden bench was broken in half like a machete took care of it; the wall had a red paint that said “WHORE” and it was just the outside. I took out my gun and only Adam went in with me, the living room was fine, I kept looking for anything out of the ordinary and didn’t, we went to every room downstairs and it all looked normal. WE headed upstairs and started with the kids’ room, everything was in place, nothing out of place, they didn’t mess with the kids’ stuff, and definitely the problem was Gwen.

Everything all right until we got into her room, everything looked good but the blue dress was laying on the bed right next to a stack of photos, photos of her, shopping, playing, eating, with me, alone, with the kids and …fuck, there was a picture of us, not only us, there was a picture of us fucking, you could see me on top of her on the couch downstairs, completely naked, her face snapped back on complete ecstasy, another one on one of the chairs she has in her backyard, both were dressed and she was on top, my jeans around my knees but the last four were the ones that took my attention.

Last night. Gwen on her knees and me under her, eating her out, my arms around her hips pushing her down and her face hidden in the pillow, the other one was me behind her pushing that toy I bought earlier in the week, you could see her face disfigured in pleasure, a third one, me introducing myself in her while holding the toy and the last one was her plastered on the bed, butt up as I took off the toy out of her. If it hadn’t been taken from some creeper, stalker, I would have been turned on, it was beautiful.

_-Damn…shit. Sorry, I didn’t mean to look_ \- I heard Adam say and looking down to the floor. – _There’s a note, there_ \- He pointed to the bed and there was a note, that said “ _YOU SHOULD LEAVE” Fuck._


	9. Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, darlings! How are you? Sorry how late it is, thought I would update a few days back but my PC charger exploded, there were sparks and bit of fire, it was not good and I couldn't write or anything, I found this PC I'm using, for now, it has XP I mean it's so old it has Windows Messanger... imagine. But it's good enough, cant complain too much. Anyway, here it is...enjoy.  
> I'm going to bed cuz I'm dying and falling asleep while writing this, no lies... Love you!  
> Thanks to everyone Thanks to all the Greedy Bitches FFGC, especially Jo!  
> HAVE SWEET DREAMS!

That letter gave me the creeps… honestly. It was scary and awful and just, pissed me off, completely. Gwen was a good woman who had a psychopath stalking her and taking pictures in the most intimate and vulnerable moments of her life, naked with me, God knows why was this happening but it was getting more and more dangerous by the second, not only for her but for the boys too.  
I need her to get the hell out of here, so I called Carson, and two other guys, good ones, that I knew would be quiet and quick, Pharrell and John. The first one wasn’t country at all, pretty far away from it actually but he loved the country, he loves to travel but always comes back to us every few months with great stories and would always stay at the Compound, it was his home here, and John, was not in the mafia, per se, he was the CEO of my music company but always considered him as a very good friend and even family, I have known him for over 15 years now.  
They came with empty boxes and helped me to pack Gwen’s entire house, everything, from the family photos to teddy bears, clothes, toothbrushes, perfume, everything and it took us around three hours between us five. After everything was done, I asked them to go to my house and take them in without much people noticing, even my people, as I headed to Dennis’ to talk to Gwen’s dad about everything that was going on before word got out on the street. Gwen and I hadn’t been doing a good job at hiding our relationship, we couldn’t stay away from the other, we would talk a lot, go out, eat and all, and since the beginning I thought that maybe, all of this shit happening was because of me, but now I wasn't so sure.  
I arrived at Dennis’ and headed straight to Todd, behind the bar, the establishment was almost empty, it was early and no one would come before nine pm, just a few people that would come since the early hours and would be there till very late at night.  
-Todd, I need to talk to you and Dennis- I said without even a hello and I saw his reaction and instant worry in his eyes.  
-Ok, sure… He’s in the office, common- I like Todd, he was a good brother, always thinking about Gwen and his nephews, Gwen loved him beyond belief and I knew for the fact that he was her favorite brother, but… he was terrified of me and my group, since always, it wasn’t until I started to date Gwen that he has become a warmer dude, less fearful and more talkative, he was good with paint, music, photos and all that shit, his wife, Jen was also Gwen’s best friend.  
Jen seemed the shit; she was lovely and a little crazy, open minded and was definitely ahead of the town all the time, probably was born before her time.  I also know Jen was pushing Gwen to try to live new things and in a freer way…and that included me, so she has a lot of great points with me because of it and I hope I had a lot of good points with her too, I need them.  Gwen always tells me stories about their relationship and how the bond got weaker over time because of Gavin and how she break up actually bonded them again and stronger than ever like the last few years never happened.  
Jen was more of a free spirit kind of person, she was giving, lovely and nice, Gwen, in the other hand, has always being guarded, for some reason, maybe personality, maybe Gavin, but now, she was living happier, if what she and her family said is true. So having to break down the news that some weird and crazy psychopath was harassing Gwen, was gonna be tough.  
-Son, was it?-  I heard Dennis worry tone. He was wearing his usual uniform. Brown shorts, a t-shirt and comfortable jeans, he has always been an easygoing persona and his wardrobe and demeanor show it. Behind him, Todd came in behind his dad.  
-Dennis- I saluted him and shook his hand and to my surprise, he gave me a quick hug. He sat down on the couch and Todd sat right next to him. I stayed up.  
-Something’s being happening and Gwen didn’t want me to tell you, detailed-  I was going to be brutally honest, they didn’t need the sweet version of what had been going on, at all.  
-What’s going on?-  Todd was quick to answer  
-Someone is harassing her-  
-Harassing?- Todd asked again, while Dennis kept quiet.  
-Someone has been taking pictures and sending notes and…-  
-The shots were in her car, were aimed at her- Dennis interrupted me.  
-We believe so-  
-Why?-  
-Don’t know…Don’t really know, but today, it got bad-  
-Shootings aren’t bad enough?-  
-Shootings are usually not that personal, you can hire someone to do it, and it represents almost not a risk at all. Today, someone entered at Gwen’s house, and left pictures taken inside the house, while she was there, while the four of them were there-  
-Fuck-  
-I made a decision that I’m pretty sure Gwen will fight, but I need you two on my side, at least in front of her-  
-What decision?-  
-The four of them are moving with me-  
-Good idea. You’re right, Gwen will fight, but will talk to her if needed- Dennis surprised me with his answer, that meant he was as nervous as I was.  
-Thanks, that’s what I needed to hear. It … scares me, a lot. This person is not sane and …-  
-Where’s Gavin?-  
-At the Compound, we haven’t freed him yet, so…it was not him-  
-Damn-  
-Gwen doesn’t mess with anyone, I don’t get it-  
-Neither do I, neither do we-  
-What are you going to do?-  
-I’m taking her with me, she and the boys and I’ll keep investigating-  
-Where are you taking her?-  
-Compound… She can’t be alone, she won’t be alone-  
-You can’t confine her, her or the kids-  
-I won’t-  
-Then?-  
-Well, I’ll take her to work, every day; she will have someone with her and the boys too… I’ll talk to the teachers, I don’t mind playing the obsessive/protective guy, people know what I do, they know I protect my people and now, Gwen, the boys and you are my people-  
-Really? Are we?-  
-Yes… Dennis, all of you. I think we both know that this is not new, not for me and not for you.  I know you are worried about Gwen safety and reputation, but you have to understand that I won’t let her alone, not now, not after two shootings, not after photos and not after anything that could, would or will happen. I’m not letting her go-  
-Ok. You have my blessing, but I do want you to know, that my daughter will not live with a guy without a ring, without a wedding or without a family, per se. I know things are different now, but I don’t care. So, when’s the wedding?-  
-Whenever she wants, wherever she wants…- I didn’t hesitate, I had already thought about a wedding wit Gwen and why not? Even adopting the boys, so when Dennis said it and Todd gasped, I already had my answer.  
-Ok. Go home and talk to her, I have a feeling you haven’t talk to her about anything that you told us-  
-No, I haven’t-  
-Good. Thanks. Now go to them- I nodded, turned around and headed to the compound, to start a war, probably.  
I took another road to my place at the Compound, I didn’t have to go through the gates and I had told Adam to do the same and park behind the house so everything was gonna kept quite, at least while I handle the situation with Gwen and the boys.  
Talking about those boys, King and Zuma didn’t seem to mind my place. The second I got closer I saw them playing in the backyard with Betty, my dog, and another one, a small brown one, furry, that definitely didn’t look from here.  
As I parked I saw them running towards me like a couple of bullets followed by those two dogs.  
-Blake!-  
-Hey, kiddos! How’s everything?-  
-We are good! We are playing! School was good too-  
-Mom is not, she’s angry and we are both pretty sure she said your name a couple of times- At that I tried not to sigh, so I was going to dismiss the comment when I felt some movement on my feet, it was the tiny dog, it was the size of my foot and he/she/it was biting my jean.  
-Who’s this?-  
-Buttercup!-  
-Buttercup? Who named him?-  Was it a male and a female?  
-We did! Mom and Apollo helped!-  
-Really?-  
-Yeah! Adam gave it to us, he found him on the road- Him? What kind of a name was buttercup for a male dog?  
-So, why don’t you…four, keep playing while I talk to your mom, ok?-  
-Ok! Be careful, she’s got good aim when she’s angry!-  
-Good to know- As I turned to the door I saw her there, a hand on her hip and her brow was arched. –Kiddos, mom and I are out of limits for a while, ok?-  
-What does that mean?- Zuma asked  
-That means they’re gonna fight, so they don’t want us bothering them…-  
-Oh, ok- I nodded and walked towards her.  
She turned around and walked straight to the stairs as I followed her while trying to take off my boots, they were killing me after so much shit I did today. We got into the room and she walked straight in leaving the door opened for me as I ended my task and closed the door.  
-What are we doing here?- She asked, her voice strained, scared, angry and distant.  
-You are going to stay here for awhile-  
-What happened at my place? Why are dozens of boxes of our things? Why?-  
-Someone entered your house and put pictures of you, with the kids and with me, on the bed-  
-What? But…the house was ok?-  
-That’s the scary part…It was-  
-Why is it scary?-  
-Because it means, personal… It means that they or he or she didn’t waste time with your things because the target is you-  
-Shit, Blake…-  
-There were a lot of photos-  
-So…?-  
-Here, take a look- I gave them to her, I need her to know the situation.  
She took the envelope and opened it, I saw her eyes going from wonder to anger and then…embarrassment.  
-Oh my God-  
-Yes…-  
It was taken inside my room, while we were there-  
-Yes, it was-  
-Blake…- I heard her voice crack and I took her in my arms, trying to comfort as much as I could, which to be honest, wasn’t much considering that her life was threatened by some jerk without balls.  
-I’ll handle it… don’t worry… I will- She started to sob in my arms and I just held her closer to my body. – I need you to understand something, though. You and the boys are staying here with me, you four will have company all the time, and there is no discussion about that subject, I don’t care. I need you all protected while I handle this-  
She nodded after stilling for a few seconds.  
  
-So, we are staying with you?-  
-Yes… this house is pretty big and I want company, besides… I have Betty-  
-And Buttercup- Zuma added as if it was necessary to remind me that, that rat with hair was chewing on my boot, again, under the table.  
-Yeah, him too- That freaking dog was staying now, he and Betty got along amazingly which wasn’t something I could see happening, I was almost praying it didn’t. That dog was annoying, was barking, running and had an obsession with me and my socks, in less than twelve hours he managed to make me despise him to the core and my only salvation was Betty,  who apparently was on his side, so I was screwed.  
-How are we going to sleep?- Kingston said while chewing.  
-First, eat then talk. Blake has a room for everyone, so we’ll take your things out of the boxes tomorrow- Gwen said in her mommy's voice and King just nodded.  
-Cool!- Apollo said, his favorite new word.  
End of the conversation, man, these kids were really good kids, Gwen moved out from her house when she pushed the divorce and now she was moving again and the kids manage to handle the situations best as possible, they were really good kids, definitely.  
When we finish dinner, everyone, even Apollo helped to take care of the dishes and ran to take the boxes inside their rooms, the boys did, Gwen and I were drying the dishes with Apollo playing with the hairy ball on the floor.  
-You hate him, don’t you?-  
-Who?-  
-Buttercup-  
-I don’t hate him…-  
-Oh, please… you grunt every time you see his cute self-  
-A male dog, that looks like a girl and who’s call buttercup, is not a male dog…-  
-Oh, common-  
-I’m serious… If you weren’t pouting already and the kids wouldn’t hate me, I would have kicked him to the curve, I would give him to my momma-  
-Really?-  
-Yeah… Look at Betty, she’s like…manlier than him-  
-Blake…common!-  
-I’m just saying… I hope he grows that obsession with me-  
-Really?-  
-Yeah… it’s annoying- I look down and he had his ass on my boot while chewing on a toy with Apollo trying to reach it.  
-It’s cute… HE knows you’re the man in the house…-  
-Really? Doesn’t look like he does-  
-Well, he does…-  
-Do you?-  
-What?-  
-Know I’m the man of the house?-  
-Blake…- She whispered and saw her blush.  
-What? Answer me-  
-Apollo’s here-  
-I’m not asking for anything dirty…just… Do you?-  
I saw her opening her mouth when the other two monkeys came running and started to talk at the same time.  
-Stop! Try again-  
\- We chose a room, boxes are in, and there is only your boxes and Apollo’s-  
-I’ll move them-  
-What room did you two have?-  
-Kingston got the one right next to the office and I chose the one that is right in front of it-  
-Ok…-Fuck yes, the only two rooms left were the one I planned to get Apollo in, it already had a crib in because of my nephew, it was a little for this big guy but it would do for tonight. The room was a little smaller but was wider than the rest. That left the room , right next to mine for Gwen. I moved the boxes inside the rooms, two at a time right under the awe expression from the boys.  
When I finished I saw Gwen entering to Apollo’s room, I saw Gwen coming in and looking at me.  
-All good?- She asked.  
-Yeah… All set-  
-Thanks, I’m gonna change him and put him down-  
I nodded and left the room not without kissing Gwen on the forehead.  
I went to my room and put on my pajamas, a long button, red plaid, and a white t-shirt.  I headed to they boys room and saw them both on Kingston’s room, snuggling on the bed, whispering to each other.  
-You two ok?-  
-Yeah…Zum is going to sleep with me here-  
-IS it ok?-  
-Sure! It’s your room now…-  
-Cool-  
-Thanks, Blake!-  
-You two ok?- Gwen walked in  
-Yeah, mommy-  
-Ok…it’s past your bedtime, now. Have good dreams… I love you-  
-Love you too-  
-Love you three- I saw the sweet display of emotion and my heart got a little tight.  
-Good Night, boys-  
-Bye, Blake! See you tomorrow!-  
-Have good dreams…-  
-You too, both- As I was turning around I heard a bark and I looked down, to see a table on the floor. –Betty?-  
-She’s keeping us company…-  
-Good, good. She’ll guard your dreams… but, where’s the other one?-  
-Buttercup? Behind you- Gwen said and I looked back to see him, looking at me, waggling his tail  
-Ok…-  
We both left the boys in the room, whispering to the other and giggling, she just smiled and left the room, now she was standing right in front of me and was looking straight at my eyes, two steps out of the room .  
-Now..What?-  
-What…?-  
She just crooked her brown and I couldn’t help but smile. I took her face in my hands and moved to kiss her straight in the mouth, softly and quick.  
-Good Night- I whispered  
-Good Night- She smiled knowingly  
I was pretty sure at least one of the boys was going to wake in the middle for the night, calling for his mom, so tonight, no playing, at all. We both slept with the door open and I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard steps on the hallway, and I saw the shadow of a kid entering Gwen’s room, Zuma. I smiled and went back to sleep. I woke up early the next day, around seven, warm all over, content, and really warm on my back, warmer than usual. I turned around and there it was, the ball of fur, sleeping on my bed, legs up, tongue out and sniffling. Fuck.  
I got up and was walking towards the living room to make around and then I turned into Gwen’s room and stopped. The three boys were on the bed, wrapped around Gwen, snoring and in an awful position, but everyone looked happy. I walked into the room and saw that even Betty made it to the bed and in that moment my mind started to wonder too, how would it be if I were in that bed if Gwen and I actually get married there were in that bed, the five of us and two dogs. I couldn’t help but smile.  
I walked out of the room, close the door, and went downstairs to start breakfast, with the ball of fur on my heels, did some pancake batter, my specialty, coffee and crushed some oranges to make orange juice when I heard voices.  
-Good Morning- I turned around and there was Gwen, smiling with her glasses on, hair up in a bun and her robe.  
-How did you manage?-  
-The boys sleep like rocks-  
I walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled brightly.  
A few minutes later after breakfast was ready and we were about to wake them up, we heard voices and little feet running. The three of them came in the kitchen, hugging the both of us with huge ass grins on their faces. That’s how one of the best days ever started.  
  
After breakfast Gwen headed the boys to get ready, today was Denni’s birthday, grandpa’s birthday, an important day. So, I talked to Todd and he was picking up the kids around 10, giving us more than time to get them ready, prepare something to take to the party and fool around a bit, ok, I know, I’m disgusting.  
Todd arrived on time, the boys were ready, and they were off, and then it was time to cook. Gwen was making some layered cake that she loved to do, chocolate with cream and I was making my famous cheese dip after I was done, Gwen asked me to start the cookie batter, so here I was, 6 foot 5 cowboy, on pajamas, making cookies for my … father in law? Whipped  
  
Around two, the cake and the cookies were in the oven, we had just finished lunch and I was happy, content and tired, but never too tired. Gwen was leaning down the counter drinking some tea she made after lunch and I took the chance and walked behind her, moving my arms to her waist and leaned to kiss her neck. I felt her leaning back at me and sigh.  
-All good?-  
-Yeah… I just missed you-  
-I’m right here, baby girl-  
-I missed you, hugging me, holding me, kissing me-  
-I did too. A lot-  
 My neck bent and I kissed her, barely brushing out lips against the other, small and sweet touches that got us, laughing and horny at the same time. Every time it got a little hotter, the kissed turned into a make out against the refrigerator, her arms wrapped around his neck and his on her waist, pressing her against him, we were touching from head to toe, and I was getting really turned on, really quick. Damn.  
Our tongues were playing, our breaths were getting quicker, we were laughing and then I felt her hands on my butt, she likes my butt, always has and I loved that she did, that gave me green light to do the same, which I did. Her hands under her ass, helping her so she could wrap herself around me.    
Her hands moved to my shirt as my mouth went to her neck, marking her, again, when my shirt was opened, she moved to my hair, pulling it against her mouth and she kissed me as deep as she could.  
-Fuck me-  
-Yes…-  
-Now-  
I took her shirt off her body with one hand, the other still on her ass, she wasn’t wearing a bra and her nipples were on complete display for me to see them and salivate. I took her in my mouth and her groan turned me on so much, almost too much to bear. I put her on the ground to take off her pajamas shorts when a “DING” made us flinch.  
-hat the fuck was that-  
-The cookies-  
Shirtless she put my shirt on, getting it off the ground and opened the oven, took out the four badges of cookies she made and then the three cakes to layer. She did all of that, without buttoning the shirt, shorts almost dropping, a recent hickey, swollen lips and hair tangled, she looked perfect and I looked like a moron, staring at her.  
She then turned around, grabbed my hand, dragged me up the stairs, to my room and pushed me onto the bed, straddling me later.  
She sat on my chest and this look on her was amazing, she looked like she was going hunting, her eyes were almost closed, biting her lip, opened shirt letting me see her hard nipples, that’s when she moved back and started to undo my jeans, slowly. I moved my hands to her shorts and undid the tiny cord that to be honest wasn’t necessary to undo but it was sexy as hell, I moved them off her legs, sliding them to her bent legs as she smiled slowly. She straightened her legs and I took the chance to not only take off her pants and underwear but to pull her to me so she was now sitting on my face.  
-Blake…- I let her see my tongue running over her lips and her gasp was loud –Fuck- I repeated the action and this time added little teeth on them, scratching her. She closed her eyes and leaned over my face.  
She folded her legs under us and now she was completed sited on me. I took my tongue out and licked her again, harder this time and letting my tip on her clit, she clasped the sheets as she bends over my face.  
I grabbed her hips once more and pushed her harder to me and took her completely into my mouth as I tried to fuck her with my tongue. She then gasps turned into squirms and soon into screams.  
-Blake, oh fuck- She was whimpering and screaming and was completely out of control. I kept moving my tongue over her, rolling it on her clit, dragging her all over her and then, of course, fucking her. She seemed out of her mind and I was all for it, even more, I might push her a little bit more. Which, I did.  
I slid one hand on her ass and started to rub her entrance again with rhythm and like the last time, I pushed one finger and it fit in easily and she gasped when I did, I followed it with a hard lick on her clit, a second finger and a spank on her right cheek, she screamed and I felt a flood on my tongue.  
-Oh, God, again…again- I spanked her again and she opened her mouth big but no sound came out of it. I repeated the action a few times and let her on the edge of the cliff, right there, she only needed a quick lick on her clit, a sweet word or a quick slap to cum to oblivion, but I was not letting her. I wanted something else, something we hadn’t try before.  
I moved us and put her fours as I plastered my back to her.  
-Do you want it?-  
-I need it…fuck, I need it-  
-What do you want?-  
-Anything-  
-Anything? Are you sure?- I slapped her ass and she whimper in heat. –Do you want me to fuck you?-  
-Yes… yes-  
-Here?- I pushed a finger inside her ass and she arched and whimper again. She didn’t answer, lost in her head. – Do you?-  
-Yeah… yeah- She moaned as I moved my finger in and out of her, I followed suit and pushed one more finger. She kept rocking her hips at me and I added one more, at that she flinch but didn’t say anything. I moved them and she started to gasp again and tried to move one hand to her clit.  
-Don’t cheat- I said and she stilled her hand and moved it to grasp the covers. – Good girl- I said, kissing her cheek.  
I let her ride the wave, slowly, making her groan and ask for more, until I felt like she was loose enough. I moved up and pray for the best. Aligned myself into her entrances and slowly pushed, I felt her stiff and I whisper “Push, let me in” and she did, slowly I felt like my body was floating, the feeling of her walls clamping me, all hot and heavy while I heard her loud scream when I entered completely. I felt the sweat coming down my back and forehead, I saw her sweat on her neck and I moved to lick it.  
I was still, waiting for her to get used to this and trying really hard to not go all cavemen on her. I moved out slowly, only half as I felt her whimper to the covers, I moved in again and out and in and out and I felt her almost sobbing against the sheets, at that I stopped.  
-Are you ok? What is it? What do you need?-  
-I…fuck… I need more- She said and I saw the tears coming down her face. Confused I moved in again and saw her groan and then clawed the back of my leg. She moaned.  
I moved again, this time, harder and she pushed herself up on all fours arched, with her head thrown back; I took her hair in one hand and pushed harder this time while pulling her hair. Her scream got me close and I had to fight the urge of cumming too early.  
-Fuck, shit- I gasped and I moved again and again, harder each time, and each time, she wanted more.  
-Harder… Harder- She was now pleading.  
I kept moving with a certain easiness that was destroyed when she started to move back at me, slapping her ass against my things and my sack against her pussy, I lost my breath and she kept moving back. I put my hands on her shoulders and started to pound again, harder much harder, this time, her head was thrown back and I was enjoying the view, the feel and the sound of our body slapping against the other.  
She was getting really close, she was tighter and tighter and I leaned on her, kissing her neck and I said a simple “Cum” and our worlds just collided. I felt my body leaving my soul and floating around as my seed was washing her and her groans were echoing in the room.  
  
We barely made it on time, after that orgasm we spent around half an hour, laying on the bed, breathing hard, kissing and smiling, living the happiness all over us. We got up, took a shower and then prepared the cake, which takes a lot of time. It was seven, thirty, the reunion had just begun and we had everything with us. We got in, salute Dennis, talked, played and even sang a little bit. The night was a success.  
It was around midnight when I was taking the trash out and I heard a few steps and a couple of ticking sounds, like a camera, I oriented myself, understood where the sounds came from and turned around quickly taking my gun out. I saw a black shadow running in the alley and I followed it, just after I screamed for Todd and Eric. I ran and ran towards the camera guy, it was quick and athletic, a woman or a very skinny man, I saw muscles and he/she was completely dressed in black and had a hoodie on.  
I kept running towards the son of a bitch and he fell just before turning left into the alley, he/she rolled over the ground and I took my chance, ran to him kicked him/her in the gut a couple of times, the lights on the streets were dim and didn’t let me see completely or even identified anything, not even where I was. Right before I took the mask off the one in the floor I felt arms around me and I moved back pushing myself to it, to him, it was a man, strong but I was stronger, so I pushed him, punched him in the masked face a couple of times, heard a familiar groan but I couldn’t identify him either. I kept punching him, two on the jaw and one on the gut, but the bastard was fast, he nailed me two times in my right part of my tax and felt something cracking, fuck.  
I moved again and punched him where he punched me “eye for eye, tooth for tooth” right? Well, not really, he punched me twice and I did at least five, for now. I heard a few more cracking sounds when my fist landed on his face and his groan was even louder. He fell to the ground and I looked down to the other one, still on the floor, holding its tax, and the other one, two people, fuck.  
I moved down and when I was about to take the mask on, I felt the sharp pain on my neck, a voice and then everything went pitch black. There weren’t only two, there were more. How much? Only God knows.


	10. Bad Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.. I might haver gone a bit overboard with the smut... As you can see the end opens to a possible future, I need to know if you agree! xD Enjoy the reading! Thanks for the sweet comments, everyone! Especially to the Greedy Bitches FFGC and everyone on Twitter too, for the funny comments in this last two weeks that have been awful! I read everything like 9 hours later, I'm always late =(  
> Special shout out to Jo!

-I don't know where he is- Todd repeated for the fifth time in the last half hour.  
-How in the name of God could he just disappeared?- I was desperate, I didn't know where Blake was. He went outside to take the trash out and then nothing, he didn't come back and we went looking for him, for awhile, a long time, an hour and still no Blake. -Nobody disappears out of a thin air-  
-Well he might have- He answered  
-Todd-  
-Stop screaming!- My dad interrupted us  
-Sorry- Todd and I mumbled  
-Now, I know you two are worried, especially you sweetly but we don't know if he took of…- My dad tried to calm my nerves  
-Walking? He left the truck – I was near a panic attack  
-Or…I don't know-  
-Mommy?- I heard a small child voice, Kingston.  
-Honey…what is it?-  
-When are we going home?- He asked, his eyes were almost closed, his hair a mess and his clothes all wrinkly and dirty, proof of the good night he had.  
-I told you, we are staying with Blake for awhile-I told him  
\- I know, I meant Blake's- And that definitely surprised me, I mean, I know the boys like Blake but calling his house, home? Is a big deal  
-Oh, I don't know yet. We might sleep here tonight. Blake went out-  
-Did he? That's why he scream for Uncle Todd?-  
-What?-  
-While I was looking for a stick to make the hole in the ground, I heard him calling for Uncle Todd and then he ran. I thought you heard-  
-You heard him screaming and running?- My heart started to run wild and I heard my parents and Todd, holding their breath  
-Yeah… something wrong?-  
-No, nothing. We'll go to Blake's tomorrow. Go to bed, I'll be right there-  
-Ok…- He said, not convinced at all, but playing along.  
We waited for him to close the door and get in the room to start panicking again. I mean, running and calling Todd, at midnight, probably something with the weird psychopath, oh my god.  
-Don't panic, yet- Said  
-Dad…- My voice cracked. –It's been over two hours-  
-I know baby- He hugged me.  
-What if…-  
-Don't-  
-He called for me?-  
-Nobody heard him, but King because he was outside-  
-Yeah…-  
-Should we get help?-  
-With whom?-  
-His people. They must know, at least I know Adam and Carson do-  
-Good idea. Dad, mom, stay here with Jen and the kids, Gwen and I will go to… Where?-  
-The compound, it has a back entrance, for the houses… I'll show you-  
-Ok, ok-  
My dad didn't want to let us go, but he knew that in the case of needed he could do much and somebody had to stay with mom and the kids. So he just nodded.  
We headed to Todd car and drove to the back entrance of the compound, I spent the whole time praying to God for Blake, I was so scared and sure it had something to do with the psycho, I was completely terrified. I know Todd was too, he was growing closer to Blake and I  knew he wanted in a way, please him and at the same time tell him to fuck off, which was crazy, stupid and such a Todd thing.  
It was after 3 when we arrived at the house and we were greeted by Betty's barks, soon Butter's followed. I walked inside the house to check if he was there as we expected, he wasn't. We drove to Adam's house and knocked the door without thinking, our knocks matched our desperation, and Adam felt it as we heard quick steps and then the door opened wide, revealing Adam's confused and expecting face. Without over thinking it I said.  
-Blake disappeared, I'm afraid the psycho who is hunting me has him-  
-What?-  
-He was with me at my parents and…-  
-Common in, common-  
Inside the house, I was surprised at how different it looked compared to Blake's, it was more feminine and cleaner, I have to admit that I prefer Blake's. I explained everything that happened, he just listened and then without saying a word he went upstairs and three minutes later he came back, dressed to kill, jeans, black t-shirt,  black boots, his gun was on his hip and he took the keys, walked towards the door and simply said.  
-Common. I don't want people to know this yet, just Carson-  
I couldn't agree more, I walked to the car and Todd and I took the dogs with us, both of them, as Adam filled in Carson who ten minutes later was on his motorcycle and heading to my parents' house, where I knew they were waiting for us.  
Both, Carson and Adam went to my parent's house for hours with Todd's help, nobody had slept anything and we were all in pilot mode, hope the kids didn't wake anytime soon and that they weren't too rowdy for the moment.  
They came back inside the house around 7, we were making breakfast and my mom made and very strong coffee as my dad was with the scrambled eggs and I was on top of the toasts.  
They sat and simply said.  
-Something happened-  
-I know…he's not like this-  
-We found this over the road- His dog tags, the one he always has on his pockets.  
-Oh, God-  
-We have to wait until we know something, we are gonna cruise around and say you two went on a trip, so don't go out, it's better to keep people off things, if rumors start about him not being there, it will be easier to interrogate someone-  
I just nodded and agreed while I was petting Betty, who seemed to like me very much, Buttercup, in the other hand was in the corner, underneath Blake's jacket. It was obvious from the very beginning that the little one fell for Blake and now he was missing him enough that he hasn't eaten or drank anything. I feel him, I hadn't either.  
-We'll figure this out, try to rest a bit… We'll make some rounds in town and, I don't want to make a whole thing out…I don't like this- Adam sounded restrain, nervous. Carson was looking at the ground, both looked preoccupied and angry and sad. Just like the rest of us.  
-We'll try...- My dad said but it was not necessary, it was obvious that nobody was going to sleep or anything.  
Thy gathered their things and headed towards town. Blake said that those two were his brothers, I sure hope he was right, I mean, I don't know them much and I only hear great things about them, but I'm worry and paranoid, I can't lie.  
We spent the whole day home, I didn't go out to do anything, the boys were playing inside the house, and nobody was coming out, we decided that the best strategy was staying together, we didn't know what was going on and sure as hell, we didn't want anyone else in danger.  
It was around 6 pm, and I was losing my mind, everyone fell asleep, even the boys around an hour ago, when a knock on the door startled me. I walked quickly to it and after checking it was Adam, I opened.  
-Adam, what…-  
-We found him, well…somebody found him and he brought him to us. He's in his house-  
-How is him?-  
-Beat…Not too bad, but bruised. It's a long story, I'll tell you on our way there-  
-Ok, I have to tell Todd, so he'll stay with the boys-  
Adam just nodded and I ran upstairs, woke Todd and told him what Adam told me. He asked me to maintain him informed and that he was going tomorrow night to check on him. I kissed him on the cheek and left, ran towards Adam.  
On our way to the house, he started to explain.  
-So, we did rounds on the town after we left, after nothing, it wasn't until noon that some guys came in town asking for Blake, nobody asks for Blake, so Carson and I met the dude. Luke Bryan, of the Bryans of the north. Blake has a business with him, so we figured it was about that. It wasn't. There is someone playing with the territories, that dude has some dirty business and has everyone angry, Luke heard that part of the dirt is having Blake, so we pretty much think he might send someone to…take care of him-  
-Oh, My God!-  
-Luke moved quickly, apparently he's fond of Blake… The rumors were on two days ago and he started to track, apparently him, Garth and Brad, the other bosses, were next. They found him almost in  Wyoming, some ranch, tied up, and unconscious a few hours ago, cleaned him up and got him here, so that's why he was asking for us-  
-Oh, My God, Blake. But wait, what about my psycho?-  
-You're not the only one… Lukes's wife and the others are having the same problem… You're Blake property, you always have been, you're a target. Also, apparently they're teaming up with some that doesn't like you girls very much, an ex, a stalker… -  
-Gavin's not out-  
-Not only your exes count. Blake has a crazy ex, Miranda-  
-I never met her, but I saw her from far a few times, people talk and well…-  
-They don't talk good about her. She's a bitch, and this move proves it. Thank God you didn't meet her. Not a good sight or time. They broke up like two years after you arrived. But we also are thinking about that it's a larger group trying to take over and we have to be ready, not only you, Blake and us but your family, Blake's, Luke, Garth, Brad… -  
-What about Grey? I heard he owns the northwest-  
-He does, his territory, he's not a good guy, so probably he's in this little shit-  
He stopped the truck, we arrived before I even saw it coming.  
-Listen gorgeously, we're coming in. Don't react to bad, breath, Blake's bruise and there's around twenty men inside, but we know he wants you…so you're here-  
-Ok…Ok- I agreed.  
We hopped off and I took a deep breath, there were at least four trucks and like six motorcycles.  
-I thought nobody knew-  
-They don't. This is a sort of… close environment. Nobody looks at the back of the house, close gates and it's pretty private, the way Blake wanted it-  
-Ok… So, who's there?- I was so nervous, desperate and just, plain crazy.  
-You nervous?- Adam asked surprised.  
-Well, I don't know what I'm in for…but I need to see Blake-  
-Baby, breath. Look at me like a brother, someone you can talk to, ok? Here, in this world? You need brothers, you need people, Blake, Carson, Pharrell and I, we are a team, nobody comes in and hurt us, and you being with Blake, includes you in, so we have your back. This person here, too. We are family…-  
-Thanks, Adam-  
We walked towards the door, a lot of noise, few voices that all went quiet when we entered, so many men that I've never seen. Sizes, skin color, hair, bold, everyone was completely different and at the same time, everyone was the same.  
-You must be Gwen!- Acute one, brunette, around my height, came to me first.  
-Yes. Ummm… you are-  
-Luke, Bryan, Luke Bryan-  
-Oh, thank you. Nice to meet you! Adam was telling me about you founding Blake, thank you so much. You have no idea…-  
-Please, please. I happened to find out and hell, not gonna let that happened- I shook my hand. – Here, come, let me present you some people before you go to see the hurt boy- He presented me everyone there, from Garth and Brad to the cleaning boy, so respectfully and charming that I have to say it was attractive, but he was a boy, a baby and I wanted a man, I wanted Blake.  
After what it felt like hours but it was probably minutes, Adam led me to his room as if I need to know where it was, and after he gave me a quick hug and words of encouragement that I didn't really understand, I went in … and I froze.  
Blake or well, a pale, weak and still version of Blake, was laying on the bed, in the middle of it, white as a ghost, except for those parts of his face, arms or chest where the bruises were deep, really deep, almost black.  
A sob came thought, even though I tried to stop it, I didn't want to wake him up. I" moved closer and sat on the bed, couldn't help but reach out to him, touch his bruised face, circle his lips, his nose, brows and his eyes, almost reliving the pain he must have gone through. Just when I thought I was about to break down, the tears were already running down my face, the door opened. Adam.  
-Girl, here, water, tea and this is cold water and a cloth, we have been cleaning him up a bit, cold water so the swelling calms down a bit-  
I couldn't talk so I just nodded, trying to control my feelings, my pain, my tears and my shaky hands.  
Adam left again and I started to wash his face with the cloth, softly running it over his face, leaving it a bit longer in the biggest bruises and then going to his chest and arms, I moved the sheet over his hips and kept washing him all over, while praying for him, so hard.  
I spent the whole night doing that, going to the bathroom, changing the water and repeating the motions, I needed to move and I was going to be 48 hours without sleeping soon, so I snuggled right next to him, washing him and praying not only for him to wake up but also for the souls of those who hurt him, because I was angry, and angry Gwen wants revenge.  
I laid on one of his sides, my hand on his bruised chest as I felt sleep, the tiredness finally claiming my body after almost two days without a wink, now with my man, in bed and my kids safe, I could rest.  
  
I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that I was tired and that my head hurt and the rest of it too, I pretended to sleep as my mind tried to rewind and remember what the fuck happened.  One minute I was beating the crap out of Gwen's stalker, and then there were two and then black, don't remember shit.  The fact that I'm tied makes me understand that first, I'm not home, second, I'm in a place where my head is wanted and three, I need to start thinking about getting out of here. I was trying to figure out and create a plan when I heard a voice, a voice I knew.  
-Not awake yet?-  
-How hard did you punch him?-  
-Not too hard, didn't kill him- Sounded nervous, good.  
-Punching him was not the plan, first of all-  
-Well, he was kicking you, and then he was beating Jake, so I stepped in and definitely the boss wanted him beat with that round he gave him a couple of hours ago- So, that's why everything hurts, I got beat up not once but two times in less than…fuck, I don't know how long I have been here.  
-What do we do now?-  
-I don't know. This was not the plan, shit-  
-Here he comes-  
I heard the whispered nervously and then shut up, the door opened slowly and I heard boots walking up to me, I could hear the way the boots were slamming slowly in the concrete, making a ticking sound that was putting me on the edge.  
-Not awake yet?- I heard the voice,  the booming voice. I couldn't put a name to it, shit, I was still a little dopey. –Let's wake him up- Oh, oh. I didn't like how that sounded, at all. I was trying to control my breath and my heart but it was difficult to do that while being completely terrified of the fucker that was right in front of me.  
I felt it, a sharp pain in my stomach that made me crunch, grunt and open my eyes, to the darkest and meanest eyes, I've put my sight on. Shit. Chesney. Kenny Chesney, a mean fucker who was friends with Miranda, still is, probably.  
-Good Morning, Blakey. Good to see you again- That southern, honeyed voice that I have always hated  
-Kenny, good to see you. Have you gained some weight? You look a bit bigger and older too. What happened with the hair? That's why you wear that horrible hat- I said bluntly and won a nice hook on the jaw, making me fall in the chair and all, slamming my head into the concrete. Fuck.  
-You should watch your mouth, you're tied to a chair, a lot of shit can happen- He threatened me. Two people I didn't see but who were talking before Kenny walked in, put the chair straight again.  
-I like new adventures, you should know…- I answered, I was not gonna give him the satisfaction of staying silent, I knew his temper was as short as his alcohol resistance.  
-Shut the fuck up- There it is, with that burst, a punch on the other side of my jaw followed. Fuck, this shit hurts. This time, I didn't fall.  
-Tired already? You are old, then. That's why you put so much into getting me?-  
-Shut the fuck up-  
-So, you're threatening my woman to get me? Really? I thought women and kids were off, yet you're messing with both-  
-I don't want that woman of yours, I wanted you, I have you. He's the one who wanted your girl, apparently a lot of people wants your girl-  I looked to my right, and there he was, the voice I couldn't recognize.  
-Joe? Really?- He just looked down, he didn't answer, he even looked ashamed.- Did Miranda send you? I know you two were close… really close-  
-She didn't send me, but she wanted the information too… Rossdale and a few others are pissed at her, for leaving and for getting it on with you-  
-Jealous fucks-  
-Stop the banter, you, Shelton, my friend, are here to watch me take everything that's yours, everything…you took what I wanted, now I want what's yours, and should be mine-  
-You're nuts-  
-No, I helped you when you took over California and every single state, and yet, you didn't appreciate me at all-  
-Do you know how many people you killed? Too much, way too much. Women, children… I don't work with that shit, you do know that. You go hooked on heroin and coke, I'm not into that shit, I don't work with people that work in that shit-  
-Liar!-  
-I don't-  
-Miranda did-  
-That's why you fucked her, so many times, both so hooked, you don't even remember… I do, I remember the needles, the blood and the anger, the rage, but I never tried to kill you-  
-So, you're better than me. I take what I want and I want all-  
-My territory? That's what you want?-  
-I'm taking what's mine and you took-  
-Please…What's yours? Shit… You are way too deep-  
-I helped you take over and I received nothing, she was mine, and you took her, then she was mine again and she left me because of you-  
-Miranda? Miranda doesn't have an owner, she's free and wild and a cold-hearted bitch- Three consecutive punches to my gut, my face, and my arm made me grunt.  
-Don't you call her that?-  
-She is, how many guys did she fuck when she was married to me? And fucking you? Huh? Joe was one of them, I know. And now, she's upset because I moved on, she's obsessed. -  
-You made her that way-  
-Fine, whatever-I felt my conscious flowing and snapping back to reality, Kenny was in the middle of a monolog but I couldn't stay awake enough to pretend that I was actually listening. I needed to sleep, so I closed my eyes.  
I was drifting again and startled again, this time, I was alone in the room, I didn't know what woke me up. I started to move my head and I saw a small window on the right wall, covered with a dark blanket and nothing else in the room, I didn't check the room earlier, not that I remember. I looked down and saw that my jeans had a few wet spots, did I pee?, As I was trying to figure it out; a drop of blood dropped from my face to one of the spots. That explains it.  
Man, I haven't been beat up in a while, I felt a dull ache in my body that I knew was going to get awful when I get out of this state of stupidness, thanks to the punches to the head. Gwen. I needed to move and get the hell out of here before something happens to her. I left around midnight, and I had no idea how long I have been here, maybe hours, maybe days, but I knew, I had to get the hell out of here.  
I started to move my wrists and tried to take the ropes off of me, hard task, there were tight and my head wasn't thinking straight, I tried to stand up but my legs were weak and I couldn't even stand, shit, the pain was awakening and it was taking over my brain, everything hurt, a lot, like a son of a bitch.  
 I couldn't help but grunt and I started to heard loud bangs outside, so… that woke me up. I couldn't understand it, I was a mess, I recognized a few shots but that was it, the rest I couldn't, sounded like a war or… something, maybe a tape, a movie, I don't know. I do know is that suddenly the noise became louder and louder and I could almost hear it right next to my ear, but I couldn't hold my head up for long.  
I heard voices, louder this time, and felt a few hands on me, waking me up again. I didn't even notice when I felt sleep. I saw faces I've never seen and they were untying me, while they brought water and tried to pour it over my head, I saw rivers of red water coming down my face.  
I felt myself being lifted and I realized I was getting laid on, what it looked like a bed that had four sticks coming out of there, like a gurney. I couldn't talk and I only grunted. They were taking me out of the room and as we were entering a lighter one and my eyes started to water, I looked down to my right, trying to protect my sight when I saw Joe, on the ground, dead. Suddenly someone put something on my eyes and now they didn't hurt, I felt them move me and putting me on a truck, there, I felt someone grabbing my arm and injecting something on me and then I drifted quickly, while hearing screams, shots and felt my body being moved like a puppet.  
  
I woke up again. On a couch. Shit. A dream? Fuck, felt real, so real.  
-Honey? You ok?-  I heard Gwen's sweet voice.  
-Gwen? Was it a dream?-  
-What?- She asked confused.  
-Nothing… you ok?-  
-Yeah…I'm fine- She giggled  
-Where are we?-  
-You don't remember?-  She asked me even more confused.  
-No…-  
-Baby, do you feel ok?-  
-No… I'm confused-  
-Do you want me to unconfuse you?-  
-Huh?-  
Gwen sat on my lap; she was wearing a short denim skirt, boots and tight plaid shirt, fuck. Me? I was in my boxers. What was I doing on my boxers, in a living room I didn't recognize? What the fuck?  
I snapped out of it when I felt her tongue on my neck and my mind went to more important things, like getting Gwen, naked.  I moved my hands to her shirt and as she was cleaning my neck, I started to undo her shirt, eager, trying to forget that horrible dream I just had. I was halfway done, when she said moved down and started to kiss my chest, moving down south. I could feel her lips sucking my skin slightly and her teeth grazing my ribs, her teeth were sharp and I could help but moan.  
She got to my hipbone and I gasped when she bit it that was a soft spot for me, she knew it. I looked down and I saw her on her knees, taking part of my skin on her mouth and fucking sucking it, making me shudder.  
-Fuck, Gwen-  
She did it again on the other side and I fucking squirm. She loves to tease and her smile showed it. She took my boxers off with her teeth and that sight of her, was making me desperate to fuck her. I tried to move my arms but couldn't. I looked over; I was tied to the bed.  
Bed? Wasn't I just on a couch? What the…  
-Fuck- My eyes rolled to the back of my head  
Gwen took me into her mouth; I felt her warm mouth wrapping around me, sucking lightly on the head and making my hips thrust against it. I felt her hands over my torso, a silent request to stand still. I was gonna try, but the fact that I was tied made me even harder.  
I felt her going down again, her teeth rasping my dick and her tongue making patterns on it, all while sucking. She was good, too good.  
-Fuck, Gwen. Harder-  
Her hand wrapped me tight and I felt her tightening, I thought about telling her to ease down on the grip but her mouth went down to my balls and I dismissed the idea, completely. She took one into her mouth, rolling them with her tongue and I could feel it from my head to my toes.  
-Shit, Gwen- She repeated it with the other one, this time, tugging my dick and making it harder to hold on. –Fuck, slow down or I'm gonna cum, too soon-  
-Do it-  
-What? Not yet... Fuck- She went down on me again, this time, I felt her almost swallowing me down, I felt the walls of her throat closing on me and I felt the urge of pulling her hair. I couldn't, I was tied. I started to thrust again slowly and I felt her stand still on me, letting me do it. I moved in and then out of her, I held her hair in my hands and… what?  
Wasn't I just tied? What am I doing on kneeling on the bed while she is on fours in front of me, with my dick in her mouth?  
I felt her speaking and the vibrato going to my dick and I moved inside her mouth again. I looked down and her eyes were dark, black, her mouth wrapped around my dick and it was for sure, one of my favorite sights ever. I moved in and out of her, I started to move quicker and her sucking noises were taking me to the edge, easily. I felt the sparks on my back and I bit my lip trying not to scream while it felt impossible no to. I was so deep in the pleasure that I almost couldn't breathe.  
I felt the fire all over and I felt almost spilling in her mouth.  
  
  
  
-Gwen- I sat down and I felt a horrible pain on my arms and back, my head too. I laid back again.  
-Hey, you ok? I'm here.- I looked to my right and Gwen was sitting on the bed, right next to me. It was dark, my breath was ragging. –What happened? Bad dream..?-  
-Complicated one-  
\- I can see that-  She had a smiled on her face, a crooked eyebrow and she looked down on me. I followed her gaze and could see the tent under the sheet.- Bo, when people live traumatic experiences, usually, they repeat it in a dream and get scared… People don't get porn dreams and get hard in the middle of the night- It's been two weeks since the kidnap, a lot of things have happened, part of it was that Gwen and the boys returned home with me, I was being stalked my the damn furball, even worse than before, and I have been on complete bed rest, going nuts.  
-What can I say? I'm an especial guy- She ran her hand through my hair and stared at me with that soft smile, playing on her lips  
-Only wet dream?-  
-I repeated the night, but then I "woke up" and you went down on me-  
-Really? Down on you?-  
-You're really good, even in my dreams…-  
-Am I, really? Well, in my dreams…you're pretty good too-  
She hopped on my lap and sat there, she was wearing my shirt to bed, like usual, me? Only on my boxers.  
-What dreams? You don't tell me about your dreams-  
-Want to hear about my dreams-  
-Fuck yes…-  
-How about, I show it?-  
I saw her running her hand from my chest to her legs and then to her core, hiding under the shirt. I moved my hands to her legs, grabbed the edges of the shirt and ripped it open. I could see her perfect breasts and her hand on her core, hiding it. She moved it, and I saw her rolling her fingers on her clit, she opened her mouth and I was enjoying the view.  
I moved my hands again and I was doing soft patterns on her legs while I held them and pulled her closer to me, now, she was sitting on my chest.  I could almost smell her from where I was and I wanted to taste her, I needed it to taste her. I went for her hand and grabbed it to then pull inside my mouth, licking it clean.  
-Blake…-  
-Use it…-  
-What?-  
-The toy. I want to see you using it…-  
-Blake…Common- I begged  
She moved to the side of the bed and on the drawer, there it was the toys I but for her in a little box, wood box, hidden in the back of it. I saw her pulling one of them, two inches long and red. Her color. She bit her lip and I saw her eyes going dark, naughty and playful.  
She put it inside her mouth and I took a big gulp, I saw her sucking like she did with my dick in that wet dream not even twenty minutes ago. She took it out and started to move it to her center, her eyes were half closed and I was desperate to watch her do it. She did it.  
She putting on her entrance and slowly slid it in, the foreplay turning her enough so she wouldn't have a problem with it. She gasped and grabbed my shoulder, arching her back a little, no longer sitting on my chest but getting in half fours, well, three. She didn't move it until I put my hand on her and helped her to pull it out. She opened her eyes then.  
She moved it out and then in again, slowly, letting me see the way her hips swayed, the way her breath jumps, the way her teeth bits her lip, everything. I wanted to see everything and she were giving that to me. After a few strokes, her head went down and whimpered, she shuddered and her mouth opened wide, she was getting there.  
I moved my hand to the toy, held it and moved out and then in again, my other hand on her ass. She was now in four, over me, her mouth was on my ear and her hands over my shoulders.  
I started to take a quicker pace; her back was arching even more now. I kept moving, harder and harder, this time, I could see her concentrating trying to hold back, until I hit that sweet spot of her, making her scream and stilling on top of me like the wind knocked out of her.  
-Fuck, Blake- She whimpered. That whimper that told me she was close, but could be closer.  
I held the toy again and my other hand went to her ass, that entrance we already used and both loved. I slipped one finger in. –Yes, oh fuck yes-  
I started to move in sync and had an idea. I sat on the bed, pulling her with me; she was now kneeling on the bed, straddling me, as I played with her. My mouth hovering over her nipples, licking them, biting them and making her crazy. Her hands on my hair as I kept moving my hands.  
 I kept the pace, now two fingers inside of her, stretching her, enough; I needed to be inside of her. Bad. I knew it was a need of me, but I wanted to see her coming down first. As I bit her neck, I saw a shadow on the door. Someone was watching, but it didn't felt threatening, I felt turned on. I started to move quicker and Gwen's breath and movements were harder and quicker. I took my fingers out of her, and her angry whimper told me she was ready.  
I took my dick and align it with her, moved to kiss her as the hand with the toy topped. I pulled her down on me, and I felt her entrance accommodating me, she was tight, hot and oh, my, so soft. I felt her still, arching her back and I could see who was on the bed better this time. Tom. He was looking at us fucking on the bed while he should have been guarding the door and I didn't give a shit.  
She was now filled with me, both entrances, I laid her on the bed and now she was resting on my stretched legs on the bed, her body arched giving a pretty spectacular view, not only to me but to Tom too. I kept the toy in and I started to more my hips, in and out of her, I couldn't move much but I could move enough so Gwen was dragging her nails on me.  
After a while, I moved, I needed more room. I took the toy out of her, her walls clamping me more as I threw myself to my back while I pulled her with me. She was straddling me, I was still inside of her and she took the hint, started to move up and down, hard very hard, so much I had to move with her to try to ease the need. I moved harder, balancing her force and I pulled her down on me, kissed her as I tried to rub her clit with my own body, she was tight and in need and I was hard, on the edge, in need, all of that magnified while I felt Tom's eyes on us.  
I started to move like a mad man, I was so close I could taste it and her walls were getting tighter and tighter, suddenly, everything stopped and I felt her still, scream and felt  rush of wetness over my stomach, her orgasm, that sent me off, I was cumming when I heard a third grunt, Tom's. Fuck. If Gwen finds out I fucked her knowing another person was looking, she would kill me. Right? That didn't matter right now, I was flying over a cloud of satisfaction, happiness and love. Man, I was in love with Gwen Stefani.  
  
Fuck, she took Shelton's dick on her ass. Her face was lost in complete pleasure, the boss had a toy on her center and his dick on her ass, how fucking lucky was he. She was arched over the bed, taking it. Asking and begging for more.  
-Harder, oh, God, Blake, please-  
The boss kept a slow pace, filling her and letting her come closer to the edge. His hand with one of the toys I bought after being asked by Shelton, he was moving it quicker and quicker, it wasn't too big but considering she was fill in her behind, she must be so tight, he could barely move it. He started to snap his hips over and over, her screeching noise were making me shudder and I was getting closer to my own release without the need of touching myself. I moved my hand to my front, opened my jean and slipped my hand under my boxer, holding my dick as I started to masturbate. I was holding my breath as I tried to move my hand at the same pace the boss was fucking her. He suddenly stopped, he took the toy out and he lay back, taking her with him, his head was almost hanging off the bed... I had a very good view now and what took me by surprise was the fact that she had him completely in, completely, the boss was a big guy and she definitely could take him. She started to move up and down as the boss started to move like a sledgehammer on her, making her clawing his pecs. He took her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her as he kept moving; I saw her legs straddling him and every time he moved I could see her clit hitting his abdomen, he was adding more pleasure by rubbing her clit against him with every move.  
My hand on my dick was moving quicker, not caring about the force; the grip, nothing, and I had to put a hand on the wall so I didn't fall down. Fuck. I was about to cum, only watching them, I had to hold my grunts as I came closer to the edge of that cliff and the, I came, blasting my seed on my shirt and hand, my eyes went to the back of my head and I held my breath trying to stop the needed moan. I felt the sweat coming down my back. Fuck. I'm screwed. I couldn't stop, did I even wanna?


	11. The problem, the issue...the makeup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, thanks, fo the sweet messages of encouragement :) Thanks for waiting, this week was a hell, a personal hell, (even though I turned 21 o/ and had a good birthday) school is drying me...and makes me suffer!  
> Anyway, this is a hell of a chapter quite long and quite different from why I usually write, I think this week emotions can be perceived in here... Anyway, Enjoy and thanks for the Kudos and the messages! :*

It had been so difficult, this whole process of Blake getting better and getting a lot of rest, not an easy task, it has been around a month since he came back home after the whole kidnap and he didn’t want to take it easy, he was too stubborn for his own good and ours too, we had been fighting since day three when we both started to return to the old pace again. Since the moment I saw him again, still, now, I could still close my eyes and see him all pale and bruised on his bed, not breathing properly.

Since I fell to sleep on him the night he came back, I had been having nightmare every night, in those I would repeat that day, but I would come home and instead of him being alive it was him being dead and it was horrific every single night, so I hadn’t been sleeping much and he hasn’t either considering I would flinch and sometimes wake up two or three times every night.

After I fell asleep when he came back, I woke up an after I slept for a while, I really didn’t know how much I did, and he was still knocked out cold, I had my head on his shoulder, my legs tangled with his and I was slightly snuggled to him, his right arm was around me, probably by reflection and his left one on my arm around his middle. I looked around and saw a couple of glasses of water and a couple sandwiches on top of the desk in front of the bed; someone must have brought them while we were sleeping. I got up and went to the bathroom and it wasn’t until I looked at myself in the mirror that I saw how horrible I looked, huge bags, pale as crazy skin - slightly gray, dirty hair and well, dirty everything, I took a quick shower, took care of my hair thoughtfully, and changed to my comfortable clothes.

I walked towards the desk and took one of the plates with a sandwich, it looked good, appetizing, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce and a couple of salsas dripping from it, but I didn’t think my stomach could handle it, not yet.

- _You should eat, I told Adam to bring you some food_ \- I heard a weak southern voice that made me turn my head at the origin of the voice, a sick-looking cowboy, who was laying on his back, eyes slightly opened and a soft smile, playing in his mouth. – _Don’t cry, baby girl-_ He said and made me realize that there were tears running down my face, making me wiped them off.

- _Blake_ \- I cracked and walked toward the bed and almost threw myself to him but stopped myself at the last minute. – _You’re awake_ \- I sat on the bed and ran my fingers through his hair and touched his face with my fingers.

_-Yeah, you were pretty tired. Adam said you didn’t sleep for almost two days-_

_-You weren’t here_ \- My voiced cracked

- _Come here_ \- I leaned to him and rested my head on the place between his shoulder and neck. I started to sob lightly and I felt him putting his arms around me and holding me close to him, I could hear his heartbeat and his breathing – _I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere, baby. Anywhere. I’ll miss you too much-_

_-How badly do you feel?-_

_-Well, if wanting to be dead is a ten, maybe a six, I’m highly drugged and I have you in my arms, I almost cannot do better than that after all-_

_-We were so scared, so scared-_

_-I could only think about you, the whole time… and now, I got you here with me …hopefully the boys will come soon-_

_-Yeah, I’ll tell my dad to bring them, they miss you-_

_-I miss them-_

I stayed there, snuggled to him, breathing his scent and just …enjoying him. I felt his arms getting tighter around me and I realized that he had a shirt on and I separated from him slightly, I looked around and there was a plate on his night table, a glass of water, painkillers, a syringe, wipes…What the hell?

_-Did you eat?-_

_-I woke up a few times while you were sleeping, you slept almost twenty hours, apparently. Adam walked in and helped me to take a quick shower, eat something and helped me with the meds too. You didn’t notice, you exhausted yourself, baby girl, I don’t like that.-_ His eyes softened- _Dennis came, talk to him for a few minutes-_ He moved his head and kissed me lightly on the lips.- _All of that while you were wrapped around me like a blanket_ \- His voice went low and I felt the vibrations all the way through my body.

_-Really?-_

_-Really-_

_-Now, eat and then come back to snuggle_ \- At his slight whining I couldn’t help but smile. I leaned and kissed him, a bit deep and with a little tongue, feeling his body and my body melting into each other. I moved back and I saw his eyes dark, I knew that look.

_-I’ll do it. You rest, you need it-_

_-I need you-_

_-You need to heal; I can’t bring the kids and them being all weird out with your panda personification-_

_-Yeah, I’m bruised up… You think they’ll get scared-_

_-Even I got scared but they’ll be fine… I’m sure my dad and mom explained to them what’s been going on, especially considering that I just went unconscious for almost two days-_

_-Yeah, he came yesterday, apparently a few hours after you went upstairs and laid here with me. He said he would talk to the kids-_

_-I have to go and pick them up-_

_-No, I’ll tell one of the boys to escort them here; probably your dad and Todd will come too-_

_-Ok-_

_-Eat-_ He said looking at my eyes. I nodded and leaned to kiss him again, we might have gone a bit overboard considering that I heard his groan, a painful one, and his body went still and then laid back.

_-You rest. Only god knows how bad the bruises actually are-_

After I ate all I could, which wasn’t much but was enough, Adam came in the room and sent some boy to get the kids. The two oldest boys burst inside the room half an hour later, getting into the bed and hugging me and Blake, asking questions and covering the both of us with kissed and hugs. I could see that Blake was in pain, his eyes were a little lazy and stormy, but his smile was so genuine it actually hurt a lot. It was after a few minutes that my dad walked in with a sleepy Apollo on his arms, I got up and hugged him tight and then took Apollo in my arms.

- _Boys, carful. Blake’s still in pain, chill out_ \- My dad called them out and they got a little less intense, but still all over Blake who was sitting on the bed, back to the headboard.

- _Dennis_ \- They shook hands and smiled

_-You look like truck just ran over you, at least a couple time-_

_-Really? It thought it was more of a herd of cows-_

_-That too_ \- Both laughed and the boys laughed with them.

_-Are you gonna be ok?-_

_-Yeah, the bruise will disappear soon enough-_

_-Cool! Even though you look pretty badass with a black eye_ \- Kingston said and Blake laughed

- _King. Language-_

 _-Sorry, mom_ -

After that, Apollo stirred and looked at me, smiled and hugged me tight, wrapping his arms around my neck giving me kissed all over my face.

_-Hi, honey. I missed you so much-_

_-Mommy!-_ Blake’s laugh made him turn and scream – _Blakey!-_

I walked over them and he made grabby hands to Blake, who picked him up and hugged him, tightly and planted his tiny hands on Blake’s bruised face and kissed a couple of bruises, my heart clench and I saw Blake’s eyes got even warmer and a little shiny.

- _How are you, cowboy_?- Blake asked Apollo who just said – M _Imiss you_ \- Again my heart almost exploded. Apollo sat down and cuddle with Blake as he talked to the other two, about school, about anything, what they did, what they wanted to do and of course, explained very lightly what happened.

That’s how everything started to get “ _norma_ l” again, the boys returned to the house the next day, I would take care of the house and go to work, Blake was still too bruised and hurt to get up so he would stay home, usually with someone, usually one of his man from Adam to Carson and even my dad a couple of times. It wasn’t until a week later when he started to get up by himself, a little wary but successfully, that meant he was walking around the house, trying to help me with the boys and going to the living room to snuggle with us to watch a movie, it was returning to normal, if the fights we were having didn’t count.

_-Blake, I need you to rest-_

_-I’m fine-_

_-No, you’re not. I need you to understand that-_

The fights would go like this, every morning after I dropped the kids at school and I’m ashamed to say that happened a couple of times at night being heard by the boys, exactly what I didn’t want to happen, but it was hard not to when Blake was being and acting stupid. After that day, ten days AK ( _After Kidnap_ ) the tension in the house was palpable, you could cut through it, the boys could feel it, and the dinners got awkward, everyone was jumpy and even Apollo was fussier.

 

 _-I have an idea, what about we go out? Have dinner you and me… Let’s leave the boys, Blake and Todd home and hang out at my place, maybe you two need a little space-_ Jen said one afternoon when she was having lunch at the bar

_-Space? I work every day, around ten hours a day and return to a bruised boyfriend and three kids between two and ten… I need to sleep-_

_-Then let’s do it… have the weekend off, I’ll talk to your dad, come Friday at noon and you’ll come back on Sunday. If you don’t you might kill Blake while he’s sleeping-_ I had been so pissed off a couple of times that I actually thought of just make the bags, take the kids and run away God, it’s horrible and I’ve been acting like a bitch lately.

_-I did something horrible last night, Jen…I was so angry I actually slept on the couch and pretended I fell asleep while reading a book, I have fallen sleep and usually Blake carries me to the bed but he can’t now so I would go to bed before I did, but this time knowing that he couldn’t… I did it and then lied. Does that makes me a horrible girlfriend?-_

_-That makes you a tired one, honey… calm down, there’s too much tension on both of you and you need to calm down before you affect the kids and hurt everyone-_

_-Yeah, talk to Todd and I’ll talk to Blake and the boys tonight-_

_-Deal-_

After my talk to Jen over the bar, I headed home and came home to a disaster. I had the late shift so I arrived around eleven completely exhausted and ready for bed, way past bedtime, but the kids weren’t sleeping like they should have been, they were playing with Betty and Buttercup, Apollo was passed out on the couch and Blake was laughing while watching them jump around, there was a pizza box over the table, with soda and chocolate wrappers, there were shirts and pants on the floor with pieces of pizza that were being eaten by the dogs, the trash wasn’t out and besides all of that, loud music was playing in the background, barely hearable behind the boys and Blake’s voices, everything was so loud that not even the dogs heard me coming in. When I walked in, I thought I was going to kill someone, scream, cry or worse, turn around and just leave, my head was spinning, my feet were killing, my body was in pain after hours walking and having to handle a drunk party that turned nasty, in which I was pulled into a fight, ending with a smack in the face by some drunk chick, a smack that was going to leave a bruise on my cheek, I had to make a report to the police, clean up the mess and close the bar… now and I had to clean up the house ( _I stopped calling Blake’s house, my house or even home a couple of days back and that was pointed out by Jen today and that made really sad_ ), get the boys to bed, try to sleep, get up tomorrow to get them to school and then go back to work. I was infuriated.

I walked towards the music player, nobody had noticed my presence and at once I turn the music off and closed my eyes, trying to take deep breaths. Everyone shut up and the dogs started to bark, for a second to then shut up, I was pretty sure my aura was so dark they didn’t want to get close to me.

 _-Gwen_?- I heard Blake’s voice coming through, definitely nervous.

 _-Mom?-_ Zuma said. I opened my eyes and every one of was looking at me, Blake, Zuma, King and even the dogs.

 _-Boys go to bed. Shelton, take Apollo to his room. I’ll clean up._ _Go_ \- My voice was restrained and it had so much anger underneath that I saw everyone shiver and saw Blake’s eyes go wide by the use of his last name.

- _What happened to your face?-_ Blake asked without moving.

_-Today is not a good day. Do it. Boys you have school tomorrow put the alarms on-_

_-But mom, we only have one class and we were going to ask you if we can stay home-_

- _No, you have class so you are going-_ I raised my voice but didn’t scream it was effective, the two of them stiff and started to walk towards the stairs, looking back at me every other step.

_-I thought you would say yes, we could all stay here and …have a break-_

_-I can’t, I have to work-_

_-After whatever happened today, you shouldn’t, that bruise doesn’t seem good_ \- he took a step to me and I took one back, it didn’t matter we were twenty feet away, if I had him one step closer I would lose my mind. His gaze got intense after he noticed.

_-Go to put Apollo down. I’ll clean up-_

_-I’ll help you-_

_-Just… take him and go to bed. I’ll clean up-_ I made a decision in that moment _– I’ll sleep in the guest room tonight-_ He had to sleep in his room, everything was there, from the meds to the special chair he had because of the probably broken ribs, but I didn’t have to sleep there.

_-Gwen-_

_-Please, just do it. It’s been a horrible day, hell … a horrible week, and I need space. Jen offered me to stay in her house from Friday to Sunday, Todd will come with the kids and they’ll stay here, probably my dad will come too… I need time, space and to rest. So please, just…go-_ Even I could hear the deception, the anger and the pain in my voice. I was so tired.

Blake’s eyes widen again and he looked down for a bit, took a deep breath, nodded and, took the pizza box with a hand and the three glasses with the other, went to the kitchen, and then took a sleeping Apollo in his arms and headed upstairs, before he started to climb the stairs, he looked back and I tried to not look back at him, no talking, nothing, I would break if I did.

He went up and I felt a few tears running down my face, my emotions were all over the place, I was angry about what happened at the bar, with Blake and even with me, I was tired, I was sad and I was so fucking done. I saw the tears landing on the floor leaving wet spots, I took a deep breath and started to clean up, it took me about half an hour, between taking the clothes, rearranging the sofas, doing the dishes, throwing out the garbage and putting it in the bin, sweep and then mop the floor. I finished around eleven-forty-five, I went to the guest bathroom; took a shower and then headed to the guest room; I slip in; put the alarm clock at five-thirty, I would sleep around five hours; closed my eyes and tried not to sob to hard as the tears were coming down my face, I was seeing blurry, my head hurt, my cheek was hurting too and I wanted to crawl, cry and never get up.  Maybe the problem was me; maybe I was the one who couldn’t hold a relationship together. Maybe, probably, I was the problem.

 

I got up when the alarm clock started, I turn it off, got up, went to the room and saw Blake grabbing the pillow on the side of the bed that I normally sleep in, I grabbed my clothes  for the day and for the weekend and headed to the guest bathroom, I took a shower, got ready (It took longer to applied the make-up because of the bruise), went downstairs started to make breakfast, try to eat a little but the pain on my face and head were killing me and waited for the kids to wake and get ready, they came downstairs, both wary and quiet, while they did that I went to get Apollo, gave him a quick shower and got him ready, grabbed the bags and headed downstairs. Blake was sitting on the table with the kids, the three of them talking softly.

-Good Morning-  I said

 _-Good Morning_ \- I said while coming in and I felt three pairs of eyes on me

 _-Mom, what’s in the bag?-_ King asked

_-I’m spending the weekend with aunt Jen. You’ll stay here and uncle Todd will come with your cousins to spent the weekend here-_

_-Why?-_

_-Because aunt Jen and I will have a girly grown-up weekend-_

_-Oh…Ok-_

_-You ready?-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-Ok, common, let’s go_ \- I said, still hand puts my sight on Blake. – _Todd will bring them here, I’ll tell him to bring food for all of you to eat-_ Finally talking to him

_-Ok… Ummmm… Ok-_

_-See you soon-_

_-Yes-_ It was such a weird exchange even I was cringing but I couldn’t help it. We all headed out, Blake followed us to the yard and accompanied us to the car. We got into the car and I headed to the school. Tom and Alex were outside waiting for us.

_-Good Morning-_

_-How are you feeling, mam?-_

_-Yeah, it was a rough night and with a double shift and having to stop and participate in a fight, you must be beaten-_ I almost groan. I didn’t want to talk about yesterday, it was such an awful day. I heard Blake’s intake and I remember he was there

- _A little. We women are stronger that we look_ \- I said as polite as possible, and both men laughed and hopped on their bikes. – _So, I’ll stay with my sister in law for a couple of days, the boys will come here and stay with Blake and my brother-_

_-Ok, boss, we’ll have someone to her house-_

_-Ok, good-_

I got in the car and turn it on. The boys hadn’t said a thing, yet.

- _Mom_?-King

_-Yes-_

_-Are you angry?-_

_-I’m disappointed, you didn’t follow the rules and our agreement-_

_-Yeah, but…-_

_-Nothing. I trusted you guys-_

_-But, mom… we just had fun-_

_-You can have fun in respectable hours, with a clean room…and respecting my rules-_

_-Sorry-_

_-I hope you actually do. I felt really tired and last night after all the clean-up-_

They didn’t say anything else. They hopped off, I kissed them and told them to be good and they headed to school. I left Apollo at my dad’s after explaining to him what happened at the bar and telling him that Todd was going to pick everyone up and that I would spend the night at Jen’s and with a very uncomfortable look, he nodded. I headed off the bar and started my shift, it was around 9 am and I already felt like it was six pm, because of how tired I was.

I spent the whole morning on the register, taking orders, serving a couple and the morning went by quickly, I explained everything to Todd and he headed off to pick up the boys. The afternoon went quickly, thank God and soon I was done and heading over Jen’s.

The moment I came in the house, I saw Jen cooking and I felt like everything crashing for me, the fights with Blake, the headache, the pain on my cheek, the anger, the sadness, everything just crashed and I felt the tears coming down my face and Jen’s arms around me, hugging me against her.

_-Everything is gonna be ok, honey. Everything-_

 

 _-Are you ok?-_ Todd asked. The boys were down sleeping and we were in the backyard sipping beer.

_-No…-_

_-Wanna talk about it?-_

_-Gwen and I have been at each other’s throats for a while now… it’s hard…-_

_-Why?-_

_-I don’t know and that’s the problem. We are both irritable and fucking it up over and over. She hasn’t slept on the bed for two nights now-_

_-What?-_

_-Yeah… the other night she felt asleep on the couch and I’m too fuck over to take care of...anything-_

_-You had a pretty traumatic experience-_

_-That doesn’t erase the fact that I can’t help, I can’t do much, I can’t cook, I can barely hold Apollo and go upstairs without feeling like shit-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Dude, it’s… fucked-_

_-I’m sure it is. Why didn’t she sleep in bed last night?-_

_-Cause I’m an idiot. I thought I assumed, wrongly, that Gwen would agree to stay in today, the boys and us… time together, so I let the boys sleep late and I ordered pizza. She was not happy, at all… barely talked and I was so scared that she was going to leave…now she won’t be spending two more nights in bed, not even under the same roof-_

_-Dude, yesterday was hard…-_ Todd went off telling me everything that happened in the bar and making me feel even worse than when Tom said it this morning. I felt like an asshole and one that didn’t how or if could fix it. I talked to Todd for a while and then headed to bed, my mind on Gwen the whole time. The next day was pretty much the same, the boys were playing around and Todd and I spent time talking.

- _Last night I started to think about what you told me, about you and Gwen being all irritable and mean-_

_-Ok…-_

_-Have you… damn it… Have you-_

_-What? Have we what?-_

_-Slept together?-_

_-Didn’t you hear that it was only those two days that she didn’t go to bed?-_

_-I don’t mean sleep…I mean…-_ She went quiet again and raised his eyebrows.

_-Sex? You’re asking me if I have had sex with your sister-_

_-Don’t say it in that way… When Jen and I go like that, it’s mostly because of the tension building up… So, maybe…-_

_-We haven’t since couple days before the kidnap-_

_-Maybe it’s that. I mean, sex is good to relieve stress and maybe after all that happened you two are charged, so… what if you go romantic?-_

_-Romantic?-_

_-Yeah…date night, seduction…sex-_

_-Not a bad idea but I might be a bit afraid that she might actually try to kill me-_

_-You think she would?-_

_-I don’t know…-_

The Saturday went quiet and everyone had a good time, Dennis came for the afternoon and we had a barbecue, I missed Gwen and my head was all over the idea of a date night with her, maybe we did need that, alone time, no meds, no boys, just us.

-Hey, Todd-

-Yeap-

-Can you get the boys tomorrow night? And ask Jen if the date thing is a good option?-

-Sure… I have to go home to bring Stella’s cough medicine, I can ask-

-Thanks, man, maybe is not sex what we need but just… being together, having a good time, just us-

-Ok… I’ll ask-

After two, Todd went to his house to get the meds and my blood pressure got high as fuck and when he returned he gave Stella the medicine, we had dinner and he hadn’t said anything to me yet, the kids went to bed and we ended up like the night before, drinking beer in the backyard.

_-What did Jen say?-_

_-Wow…you have been waiting for such a long time_ \- He laughed, the little bastard. – _She said it was a great idea, she would advise Gwen to do the same and tomorrow she’ll come with her and will give you time to ask her and we’ll take the kids with us-_

_-Thanks, man, really-_

The next day came to a late brunch and then the girls arrived a bit after noon. Gwen looked better, she looked rested, wasn’t wearing much makeup and I could see the bruise on her cheek, she hugged the boys and gave me a quick hug that took me by surprise. I took her hand and headed to the kitchen, just us.

_-I want to talk to you, about an idea that I had-_

_-Can it be later? I mean, I just got here and I’m sure Todd and Jen are leaving-_

_-Well, now… Do you want to go on a date with me? Tonight? Todd and Jenn can take the kids, I already asked and …we could spend time, just us-_ She looked at me and then nodded

_-Ok…god idea-_

_-Good-_

_-Good-_ Fuck, it was so awkward. We walked towards the living room and we told everyone, everyone seems fine with it and we made a quick bag with the boy's clothes and belongings for tomorrow, for school. When we got to be alone, we looked at each other and just stayed silent for a bit.

- _Do you think we should talk? Or…-_

 _-Talk, first-_ I felt brave. _\- I wanted to apologize about last night, had no clue about the double shift and the fight…should have supposed anything-_

_-I’m sorry I ran…we should have talked about it but I was so tired and…-_

_-Angry. I know, it’s ok to be angry-_

_-Yeah, I think so… but we should have talked-_

_-We haven’t talked in a while-_

_-No, we haven’t-_

_-We have screamed-_

_-Yes, we have… you are good at that by the way, to be a cute little blondie; you have pretty good lungs-_

_-Blake…-_

_-I like that-_

_-What?-_

_-My name on your lips, when you said Shelton on Thursday, I almost died-_

_-I’m sorry-_

_-I was thinking about calling for some food, I can’t cook and I want you to do nothing…so…-_

_-I like that-_

_-Italian?-_

_-Yeah… The usual?-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-Cool. I’ll send one of the boys to get the food. Why don’t we get in the pool?-_

_-Pool? Really? Thought you hated it-_

_-Probably, if you’re there, I won’t-_

_-Ok… I’ll get my swimsuit on-_

_-Kay-_

I went outside, called the boys to make the request and gave them the money, the food was going to be here in about twenty minutes. I went inside and I saw Gwen on her two pieces and a towel in hand.

_-Let me change, the boys went for the food, it’ll be here twenty minutes, we could eat in the pool-_

_-Good idea_ \- I went upstairs and changed quickly

I came downstairs with the sunscreen on my hands. I wiggled it and she just nodded, turning around while I appreciate her body, as usual. I started on her back, undoing her top to put it everywhere, when her back was done, I went for her butt and legs, moving everywhere, I mean, seducing her, or at least trying to.  I tied her top again and then turned her around, her face was flushed and her hair was over her shoulder. She took a hairband and took all her head in what it looked like a complicated bun and then I started to rub the sunscreen on her front, her arms, her belly, her chest, her neck, everywhere.

When I was done I looked at her and she took the bottle and repeated what I did to her, to me, leaving me all bothered and breathless as she rubbed her soft hands all over me. As she finished there was a knock on the door. The food. I went and it was, Tom with our food, I took it, thanked him and then went inside.

_-How about we take a swim first?-_

_-Good idea-_

We went to the pool, it had a fence, nobody could see in and we could see out, so it was good. Gwen took the towel and put it in one of the lounges. Me? I went in the pool, trying to cool down for a bit. I saw Gwen taking a dip in the pool, a fancy and girly one. We splashed for a bit, played around and as the time went on, the games turned a bit more and more physical, ending with me pressing her against one of the sides of the pool.

_-You wanna know something weird?-_

_-What?-_

_-I asked Todd for advice… He told me that all we need it’s this-_

_-What?-_

_-Return the connection we had… released the stress-_

_-Being together-_

_-Yeah…maybe he is right. We haven’t been together for a while and we haven’t been ourselves either-_

_-Yeah,…we need this-_

_-Let’s make a promise, right here, right now…-_

_-What?-_

_-A date, every two weeks, tops-_

_-Ok...I like that-_ She put her arms around my neck and she kissed me, slowly, only lips, playing under the sun, our tongues soon followed and we started a full on make out, something we hadn’t done in a while, a long time. We started to get it on, my hands moved to her thighs and I started to rub them as her legs wrapped around my middle section and her hands traveled through my hair, we were getting closer to that point of no return that would leave us naked and tired and she pulled out. Her eyes dark and her face flushed as she bit her lip and smiled.

_-I’m gonna take a sunbath-_

_-Ok_ \- I helped her to get out of the pool, pushing her on her butt and her giggles made my heart fluttered. Then she did something I would have never imagined, she would, she took off her swimsuit. She got naked and then laid on the lung under the sun, sunbathing, completely naked, what the fuck. I stared at her, I couldn’t help it. I felt my swimsuit stir and I was about to start drooling all over. I stayed there, looking at her for a few minutes, I couldn’t help it, she was perfect, fucking perfect, all gorgeous and beautiful.

I looked up and saw that a few cloud started to gather on the sky, I got off the pool and walked to the lounge where she was.

_-It’s gonna rain-_

_-Yeah-_

_-Do you want to go inside?-_

_-Nah…I want to stay here when it rains, I love rain-_

_-I know you do… you told me once, the second date when we saw that movie that had that couple kissing under the rain-_

_-I can’t believe you remember that-_

_-I remember everything_ \- I sat down on the lounge and put my hand right next to her right hip. She sat down and I leaned in to kiss her and as on cue, drops of rain started to fall down, bathing us now and running down our bodies. She put her hand around my neck and the kiss turned filthy, badly, our tongues dancing as I pulled her to me, sitting her on my lap, on top of me. Our hands were having a field trip, just moving and grazing all over the other, enjoying the edges and the plains and the feeling of the rain dripping.

I moved my hands to her legs and up, up, to her center. I was thirsty and I needed more and more by the second. With one, I put it on her clit and slowly rubbed it, I felt her body still and her lips quivered over mine. I kept the slow pace but deepened the kiss, my tongue now working good, her hips started to move looking for something more as I moved my other hand to her back and pushed her to me, even more, flipping us so she was now under me, over the lounge.

As I did that, I slipped one finger inside of her, all the way in, feeling her tension and watching her arch like a bow, she was so tight it was going to take forever to take her completely.

- _Fuck, Blake. Yes_ \- She gasped and I started to move my finger in and out as I took her breast in my mouth, after only a few seconds, I couldn’t resist and I moved down on her, taking my time kissing and biting my way down her, watching the drops of rain coming down her body, washing her body and living me breathless in front of that beauty. I took her legs and opened them as I took a long and hard swipe over her center. – _Fuck-_

_-Give me a number-_

_-What?-_

_-A number-_

_-Five-_

_-Ok-_

I took her in my mouth again, full, and her clit pressed against my tongue which has moved in all different directions and her whimpers turned into screams that collided with the sounds of thunders on the sky. Her hands went to my hair and started to pull me to her, not wanting to let go.

_-Fuck, Blake… I’m close…so fucking close-_

I hummed while sticking my tongue inside of her and her scream just got louder as her body got stiffed. I heard another thunder as her body arched and her legs captured my face, coming, as I felt her wetness on my face

- _One_ \- That’s all I said. Did she say five? She was having five orgasms today, right now, with me

While she was still on a cloud and I flipped her and kneeled her over the lunges, the drops of rain were easing away but the rivers coming down her body were too appetizing, so I licked her from the back of her thigh to her center, again and her overly sensible body just arched again, she was on all fours and looked so good I could cum with that image.

- _Blake_ …- She gasped as my tongue kept moving, this time from her center to her cute little ass where, I knew, by the fact, that she liked to play with. I slipped one finger inside or the center and with the other hand, I gave her a good slap that sounded good, making even better because of the light drops of water that were on her ass.

_-Fuck-_

I repeated it two more times, the slapping harder each time and her body was now trembling.

_-Blake, oh God…-_

I started a round of slaps that left her ass all red and I could see my handprint on her skin. I felt my dick so hard it actually hurt, but there was time to do that later. I pushed two more fingers into her and with three she was keening now.

_-Fuck, yes… I ‘m cumming again, so close… don’t stop-_

_-Ask nicely-_ I slapped her ass and my fingers moved hard.

- _Fuck! Please…oh, God, please_ \- I took her hair with one hand as my fingers kept moving slowly inside of her, opening her up. – _YES! Oh GOD_ \- Her body started to tremble and she still, holding my fingers and I saw a small river coming out of her, fuck. I moved my mouth and swipe my tongue over her center

 _-Blake….shit… I don’t think I can anymore_ \- But even though she said that her hand went to my hair as I cleaned her up. I moved again and pressed my back to hers, her body still trembling.

I moved my hand to her center and rubbed her clit lightly.

_-You said five…so, you’re cumming five times-_

_-What?-_

_-Yeah…next time, remember that_ \- I rubbed her clit harder and I felt her trembling again. She was at that point where anything would send her over the edge, anything would make her cum and scream loudly and I was here for it. It happened exactly as I said, she was sent over the edge quickly and again, trembled and I swear I saw a few tears while she did.

- _Wanna rest? Or want my dick_?- I asked I didn’t want to hurt her.

 _-You… I need you_ \- And with that, I felt my body tremble I took my swim trunks off and my dick boinged. I align myself and slowly entered her, slowly, wanting to feel as much as I could. Her body arched and moaned, a deep moan from her chest. I started to move slowly, wanting her to tell me when she wanted more, something it didn’t take long, honestly.

 _-Fuck, Blake… More, Jesus, don’t do this to me-_ I started to move, faster and faster, longer and harder thrusts.

- _Yes, God, YES-_ She was right there again, in that sweet line between reality and just…heaven. I liked her there; I liked her there a lot. I kept the pace and crushed her under my body, which hurt a bit, I mean, I knew it did, the back of my mind was all: tomorrow everything will hurt but I didn’t care, I was living one of the best moments of my life. I kept the pace and as I expected she came, this time didn’t make a sound, she just trapped me inside almost making me spill, and arched, trembling her arms, her back, her legs, everything.

_-Four. One more, baby girl-_

She didn’t move, she was just there. I slipped out and flipped her, her body was completely flushed, her gaze was lost and her hands went to my hair, pulling me to her, kissing like we were starved for love, maybe we were, probably we were.

- _One more_ \- I whispered, softly and I leaned in for a kiss.

I slipped in again, she moaned and I started to rock my hips against her, she arched, leaving her neck completely uncovered and just perfect, I kissed her neck while still moving my hips, slowly, not a hard pace just the perfect amount of friction, the perfect amount of love, I moved to her lips again and I just took them.

I think we reached a moment where we needed that, kissing, we fucked out the tension and the only thing left was the love was the emotion, and was the beauty of this whole thing. Whispered “I love yous” were the only thing heard, aside of the thunders from afar, the sky was blue again, the sun was shining on our love as she arched for the fifth time and I felt myself spill inside of her. For some reason, a weird image came to my mind, a pregnant Gwen.

 


	12. Rat, Ran... What's next?

We have been better, after that “US” day that we had, we started to relax a little bit, we weren’t fighting so much and well if we fought we would sit and talk about it without screaming or leaving the other one hanging and then … fuck like monkeys in heat, anywhere and everywhere. Every time Gwen and I started an argument, my mind would fly to that moment, on the pool, and the one later on the stairs and the one on the bed and my body wanted to repeat those amazing experiences.  Especially the one in the stairs. After that hell of a time in the lounge, we stayed there, cuddling and trying to gain full conscious and control of our bodies, which was harder than I expected we stayed there for a couple of hours, not doing much, just talking and kissing.

_-We should move, eat, take a shower and drink something hot, maybe even getting medicine in advance-_ I heard her say over me, I felt the vibrations of her body washing me over and making me want to start over with her again.

_-Why would we?-_ My mind was still a bit asleep and tired so I just snuggled closer, setting my mouth on her shoulder and breathing in.

_-We are gonna get sick-_

_-Why would we?-_

_-Because we are naked outside and it rained… we got wet and the wind dried us... we are so getting sick-_

_-Oh, that, sure, but give me a second-_ I said and started to kiss her neck, a place, I knew now she couldn’t resist. As on cue, she started to giggle and laugh at the feeling of my beard on her sensible neck.

I remember we got up and picked up our swimsuits and put them on, she was walking ahead of me; she grabbed my hands and sort of dragged me with her, stepping inside the house, no lights needed thanks to the soft sunlight coming through the windows. We were both starving so we heated the food, ate the Italian we ordered and drank some hot tea, never sitting down as I was leaning into the counter and she was leaning into me, it didn’t take long before we were flirting and getting a little handsy while eating, stealing food and kisses. I kept kissing her neck and she kept biting my jaw and kissing me while we shared the pasta a bit of “Lady and The Tramp” style, as Gwen pointed out after cute giggle

We finished eating and while I was rinsing the plates and she was had already finished putting everything together, I felt a hand sneak under my shirt and started to pat the front of my shorts, straight to my low abdomen, right on top of my dick, causing it to stir.

_-Gwen-_

_-What?-_ Her voice all innocent

_-You know what…-_

_-Common, finish up so we can go upstairs, I want to shower, cuddle and maybe get a little naughty-_

_-Baby girl, you are already a little naughty-_ She giggled as I hurried up to finish the dishes to then, turn around and give her one of the best kisses I could, long, deep and full of emotion, I wanted her to feel my soul through it all and even though I tried to keep it as “ _simple_ ” as I could, the filthiness came through, it was like a second nature to us, every time.  Our tongues started to battle and play around, tiny bites on the lips, swipes of our tongues, laughs and giggles as I held her against me and tickle her a bit.

- _Blake_!- She squealed as I kissed her face and she tried to get away from me but I wasn’t letting her. – _Let me go_ \- She scream laughing loudly. I let her go and she ran towards the stairs, I walked to her and the second her foot got into the step, I grabbed her hand and turned her around, kissing her again.

This time I kissed her with real purpose, I wanted her fingers to curl, I wanted to feel her moan caught in her throat and her nails digging into my back, scratching her way down until she reached my ass like she usually did, I wanted all, and to get that…I have to give her all and I did. I kissed her as deeply as I could, letting my soul and my love for her to be showed with that kiss, I think she understood if the way she was holding me against her said anything.

_-Blake-_

_-I love you, baby girl. Nothing else matters, you have to remember this forever…OK?-_

_-As long as you remember how much I love you-_

_-Always, that’s what keeps me standing up, honey-_ I whispered and kissed her again harder and filthier, my already filled swim trunks started to get even tighter as she was pressed against my body. We started to walk backward and the moment I felt we were falling, I pushed her against me and I used my hands to stop us from bouncing off the steps.

_-Jesus, you are going to kill us, baby-_

_-No… Kiss me_ \- She said, her neck on the edge of one of the steps and our bodies pressed against each other.

_-Do you want me to?-_

_-Yeah… I do-_

_-Mmmmmm I don’t know, isn’t it too naughty for daylight?-_ I teased against her neck

_-No, it’s perfect-_ I smiled when I felt her legs wrapping around my middle and I felt her center align with my dick. I started to move and create friction between our bodies, making her stiff and moan every time I hit that sweet spot. Her hips were on the edge of one of the steps easing the movement of our bodies, the friction was setting us on fire and the clothes started to get really tight and uncomfortable and felt like a metal band around our bodies. So I started to move my hands over her body took the top of her swimsuit and took it off of her, I tried to do the same with the bottom half but it was impossible to do it while keeping the friction. So, I stopped moving and then separated enough so I could take the bottom off of her and then return to that space and the pace, this time helping with my hands

The friction was getting really hot and heavy, I was starting to get a little too excited as Gwen was arching on the steps, her head resting on one of the steps, her back arching in a perfect bow, as her hands were holding the wooden bar of the stairs, she looked like she was ready for a sacrifice and I was here for it. I started to move down her torso, kissing it and leaving hot nibbles and bites into her skin.

_-Blake…-_

_-What?-_

_-I don’t think I can do this…-_

_-This, being?-_

_-Sex_ \- She was panting now, while I came closer to her core.

_-Maybe, I don’t want sex-_

_-You don’t?-_

_-Not everything we do is sex… Remember those first times?-_   Watching her come undone in my hands, it was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.

_-Blake… I don’t think I can do it for a sixth time in a day, I really don’t-_

_-Want me to show you?-_

_-Blake_ …- She gasped when I took her clit in my mouth, her hands to my hair, immediately. I wanted to let her know how good can it be, there’s no limit for us, not even close, not when the sparks, not when the love and hell, not when the need is there.

I was going for the kill, I took her in my mouth, I bit her lips and I sucked as much as I could, her gasps, whimpers, and squeals told me I was doing good, but hell, I wanted more so simply as I took her hips in my hands and crushed my mouth to hers, I was kneeling down at the bottom of the stairs, eating her out while she was laying on the steps of the stairs, naked and bothered.

_-Fuck, Blake… Oh my God_ \- She kept arching her back as her hand was pulling me to her, asking for more and more. – _I need more-_

_-Didn’t you just said you couldn’t?-_

_-Fuck, Blake…please!-_ I bit hard and her scream sounded all over the house

_-You’re gonna cum like this-_

_-I can’t, I need more-_

_-Yes, you can_ \- I kept the pace, licking her clit, biting a bit and then I thrust my tongue inside of her. Watching her become nothing but liquid after her orgasm definitely took her by surprise.

- _Oh, My God_ \- I heard her whisper after I licked her clit one last time, and rolled my tongue all the way up to her neck and mouth.

- _I like that… I like how you react to me_ \- I kissed her again and whispered in her eat – _Let’s take a shower, you stink-_

_-Blake…-_

_-What is it, baby?-_

_-Shit-_ I saw whisper and snap her neck back and take a deep breath.

- _What is it?-_ I sounded preoccupied, I knew that because I was.

Her neck got straight and grabbed my neck, pushing me to her and kissing me, tasting herself on my tongue again. Her kiss was so filthy that my legs actually gave in a little bit, I felt her hand on my ass, pushing forwards and I was again practically on top of her.

_-Gwen…what…-_

_-I need you, fuck, Blake. I don’t know how you do it cowboy, but I think I always need you-_

That did it. I was not gonna say no to that. I moved down and took her mouth hard and deep, it was gonna be quick, I could feel it. Gwen was stuttering moans and whimpers as I moved my erection against her core. I felt so good and happy and at the same time felt like I was coming out of my skin, I turned the kiss as filthy as I could, I wanted it, I wanted it.

I was now plastering her against the steps and I was completely sure we were gonna have a pretty bad day tomorrow, both tired, hurt and bruised, I kept moving and her nails now were digging a hole in my ass and the kiss, for some reason turned a little tender but maintaining the tongue action.

I moved my hands and lowered my swimsuit just enough do I could enter her. As I did her whimpers turned higher and higher, while I let her accustomed, I held her thigh higher, letting me getting deeper. I felt her shiver and I started to move, easy, I didn’t want to hurt her, I was pretty sure she was sore and I didn’t want to make it worse but apparently that wasn’t on her mind.

- _Fuck, Blake…faster_ \- She pleaded and took a deep breath.

I kept the pace, not wanting to hear her moans and pleas, I wanted to concentrate on making  it as good as I could so I lowered my hips and now her clit was directly towards my hip, making her back arched even more than before. Her hands went to my hair and started to pull it in sync with the movement of my hips. Shit.  I could feel the movement of my length in her and the feel of her sweet and soft insides wrapping around me.

My mouth flew to her neck and I lost the pace, I started to move a bit harder as her insides got tighter.

_-Oh, Shit, Gwen-_

_-Yes! OH, fuck YES!-_

I was feeling the tingly sensation on my back and I couldn’t stop moving. I took her legs and wrapped them around me, now on complete friction with her clit. I had my hands on the steps right next to her shoulders, her head was resting on the step over that one, my knees, at least six steps down and her arms and legs wrapped around me.

-I’m close…Oh, fuck, RIGHT THER-

I felt her get even tighter and I let myself go when I felt the moisture around my dick. Jesus. This is way too much for my own good.

 

That has been our life the two weeks of our life, adjusting to the changes, healing my wounds that were much, much better, I was able now to drive and not feeling like dying while I did that, which was a plus, I was able to cook and even pick up Apollo when he makes grabby hands to me. My life was returning to the normality I had before the whole kidnap thing and even in a way, things were better, Gwen and I were getting stronger and made me realize that even though we were both happy and ok before everything happened, well, we were now cementing our relationship and taking places I had neve gone and it felt damn good.

I was driving home after a long day at the city, we had a few clues about the whole Kenny thing, Luke sent one of his men to explain what had happened and we started from there trying to track all over the city the places these little bitches were hiding, apparently it was Kenny behind the territory shit that happened a couple of months earlier and he was getting help from not only Grey but apparently Miranda too, which was no good, considering her ego and personality. Apparently someone saw them carrying me in his truck, unconscious, to the hut they had me and told Luke immediately who was in a meeting with Garth, so they both broke through the hut saving my very unconscious and hurt ass, killing a few men but keeping Kenny alive, he was gonna be alive long enough to answer all the questions we needed and that’s pretty much it.

The day was pretty exhausting, we found out that both Kenny and Miranda stayed in town for a few days, probably took the pictures of me and Gwen and probably, were the ones that opened fire on the house and her car but they flee a couple of days before they took me, so we had no idea where they were. As I was pulling over, I saw too many motorcycles around my house, so I hopped off and ran straight to the door, opening it and was greeted by at least twenty of my men, all of them looked pissed and in that moment I understood something had happened, again, damn it.

_-What happened?-_

_-You didn’t tell us, Gwen was such a badass, I mean, the girl knows how to throw a couple of very nice punches, really_ \- Carson said while holding a pack of ice.

_-What happened?-_

_-Your ex-happened-_

_-Why did you have to marry such a bitch, I mean, you could have got another girl, but you went for the bitch-_ Adam added

_-Yeah… why didn’t you go for Alicia, she’s nice and probably way too sweet for you but, she’s not crazy and she had the hots for you before the bitch came along. Now, she’s married and happy and all now, and I know you two are good bros but damn, why Miranda?!-_  Carson pointed out

_-What happened?!-_ I raised my voice, I was starting to feel way too anxious.

 

_-Bye, mommy!__

_-Bye, sweetly. Be nice! All three…listen to grandpa and grandma-_

_-We will-_

My boys were off for the weekend with my parents, they were going to the beach, my aunt Sherry had a house near the beach and they were all leaving, my boys, my parents, Todd and Jen with theirs kids too. I was going to miss them so freaking much that my heart got tight and my eyes a bit watery.

- _Mam_ \- I heard and I turned around, it was Johnny, one of Blake’s man, I didn’t like him

_-John-_

_-You ok?-_

_-Yeah…all good. I’m heading home-_

_-Good. I’ll go with you-_

_-You don’t have to-_

_-But I will-_  His voice went dark and low, scary even.

_-Yes, he will. Heck, I’ll join the party_ \- I heard a female voice I haven’t heard in my life. –So, who would have thought that the little princess was a complete whore- It was Miranda Lambert, Blake’s ex and probably the most hated woman ever. Her voice dripped honey, poisonous honey.

- _What do you want_?-

_-What’s mine-_

_-Yours?-_

_-Blake is mine, his compound is mine, all of this is part mine, I helped him built it-_

_-He built it himself- I_ started to walk towards the car, my heart was racing a mile per second, the fear was rising and I felt my stomach in knots, not the good kind.

- _Stop_ \- I heard her scream and my feet kept moving forward, more decisive and definitely faster. I heard boots running and then my head snatched back as my hair was pull back with such force that my eyes watered and I felt murderous at the same time.

I moved quickly and with my right fist, I just swung it and hit something hard, that quickly moved back, Miranda, shit. My punch took her to the ground and I could see already the swelling of her jaw.

- _You bitch_ \- She stood up quickly and tried to punch me in the gut but I was faster, I dodge the punches, she was slow and maybe slightly drunk so it really wasn’t that hard and to be honest, I grew up with two brothers so my sister and I knew very well how to handle this kind of situations, but then again, maybe not.

I felt her throwing herself at me and she punched me hard in the arm with her knee, and I grabbed her hair and pulled it to the side and with a quick hook knocked her again, quickly I got up and moved back.  I heard a few pipes coming this way, apparently, Miranda didn’t seem to notice as I saw her throwing herself at me, she successfully pulled my hair and I took hers, damn, it hurts!

I was now on my knees and she was laying on the floor, my knees were scrapped and I could feel blood pouring out of my knees and elbows, the bitch was trying to take me off of her but hell no. I could hear the motorcycles coming closer and closer and I saw a shadow over me just when I turned my head, I felt a punch on my shoulder and fell towards her and then to my back.

I heard a few gunshots and I saw John helping the bitch getting up and then walk to the  truck and race its way down the road, just when I felt safe I felt a couple of hands on my shoulders and I threw a couple of punches to the air.

- _Wow, wow, it’s me!_ _Are you ok?-_ Carson - _Follow them, now. Common girl_ \- I got up and my body itched and hurt, my clothes was dirty – _Damn, it… You’re good but you need to practice a bit-_

_-Yeah, well…to be my first fight, it felt good-_

_-That wasn’t a fight…-_

_-No?-_

_-I didn’t see broken noses or …something alike-_

_-That doesn’t mean it wasn’t a fight-_

_-Right-_ Sarcasm

_-Carson! It was a fight!-_

_-Common, girl-_ He took my hand walked me towards his bike, where I climbed after him, and then headed off to the compound.

A couple of hours later, a failed persecution and a quick doctor appointment and I was about to burst into tears, my jaw and head hurt, I had bandages on my elbows and knees and I was hungry and at the same time I just wanted to puke my guts out, I was so tired and I was depressed and I wanted Blake, but I didn’t want to see him at the same time, I was in such a fucked up state of mind and so lost that I didn’t hear the knock on the door.

- _Gwen_ \- I saw his head popping in the room

_-Blake-_

_-Baby_ \- He came in and almost jumped in the bed. – I’m so sorry-

_-Why?-_

_-It’s my ex who’s causing all trouble-_

_-Yeah, because my ex isn’t-_

_-You know what I meant-_

_-I’m fine… just hug me, ok?-_

_-Anything you want, honey. Hey, are you feeling better than this morning?-_ I hadn’t been feeling good lately, I wasn’t really sure the reason why I had been puking for the last two weeks, I couldn’t hold anything in my stomach for the first 4 hours and I was getting sleepy way too soon.

_-Yeah, I was… now I’m all beaten up-_

_-I heard you have a pretty good hook-_

_-Something like that, yes-_

_-I have to be careful then-_

_-Yes, you do-_ He hugged me tight and it only took me a couple of minutes to fell sleep over my cowboy. Even though the dream wasn’t that good and it felt short, I woke up the next morning, happy in his arms, resting my head over his beating heart and completely wrapped around me, when I felt the urge again and I ran towards the bathroom, sinking into it and vomiting.

I felt a pair of strong arms behind, a hand on my hair and a kiss on my back as I puked. Fuck, how sexy is this?


	13. Mom?

- _Gwen’s sick-_ I told Jen when she came to pick up some fabric to make a dress for Stella, fabric that Gwen had on her old house and we went to pick up.

_-What? What is it?-_

_-I don’t know…she keeps feeling miserable and tired, all the time_ \- I was desperate

_-Really? She hasn’t said anything to me-_

_-I figured ... that’s why I’m telling you right now-_

_-Ok... Let me check with her to see if something’s up-_

_-Please…She won’t talk to me about those things-_

_-I know, I know. I’ll talk to her, Blake, don’t worry-_ Jen promised me at my eager voice

It’s been a while since nothing awful has happened, since my kidnap and since Miranda’s visit, we had started a new routine. We would get up, Gwen would go running to the bathroom, I would wake up the kids, help Apollo with his bath and then Gwen would come and do the rest while I woke up the kids again, this time for real, and then head to the bathroom to get ready. After I was done, I would go downstairs to make breakfast while Gwen got ready, we would all eat and then head out to drop the kids, drop Gwen and then come back to the compound to finish the business I had to.

I would go for lunch at Dennis’ and Todd would bring the kids, we would all eat and then head back to the compound where I would help them with their homework while finishing my duties and then Gwen would come back home. We would play or do something with the kids and then it was bedtime around ten. That was our everyday routine, something I simply loved. It was easy, it was natural and I got to do and spent time with all the people I wanted to spend time with until my mom came to visit.

Dorothy, Mama Shelton, Dot for the friends, was a hairdresser in my home town which was quite far from where I live; she lives with my stepdad in Oklahoma where my sister lives with her husband and kids. She never comes to visit, I always go and usually I go a week every three or four months but I hadn’t since everything with Gwen started to happen, that same week I was scheduling leaving for Oklahoma but then Gavin, Gwen, the kidnap and now Miranda, well, let’s say it has been quite a few eventful months and we were still trying to cope with the whole thing.

So, when I got home and saw a van in my driveway before I headed to lunch, I smelled trouble. I didn’t recognize the van, I hopped the truck, got my gun out and carefully look at it and then head to the house, I opened carefully and without making much noise to be received with an amazing smell that I recognized immediately, my mom’s dip, her casserole and something bready.  

_-Mom?-_

_-Blake! Honey!-_ She came out of the kitchen with her usual wavy dress around her, the hair wild around her head and a huge smile. She took me in one big hug that I returned immediately, man I missed my mom. And then, a slap in the head.

_-Oh! What happened?!-_

_-Why hadn’t you come home? It’s been so long and now, I need to know, whose toys are this? I mean, Betty doesn’t pay with toys and you have another dog…so?-_

_-Woman! Letting him arrive home-_ My stepdad came in and I gave him a long bear hug, I missed him too and since my dad’s dead I had needed those bonding time even more now, and even more over time.

_-Now, tell me-_

_-Mom, a lot of things have changed-_

_-Like what?-_

_-I’m dating someone…she actually lives here with me…with her kids-_

_-Kids? She has kids? You jumped into a relationship with a woman with kids?-_

_-Mom, I didn’t jump into a relationship with her… We have known each other for a while and I like her and she likes me and her family likes me and yes, she happens to have three kids-_

_-Are you sure? Are you thinner? Does she want you on a diet?-_

_-No…no all the contrary, Gwen wants me to gain some wait, she told me that the other day, is just that a lot of things have happened-_

_-Gwen? Gwen… why is that name familiar to me?-_

_-She’s the daughter of Dennis Stefani-_

_-Dennis! Of course! Wasn’t she married?-_

_-Yes,…she’s not now, she got a divorce and dumped her husband after…well, he’s trash-_

_-Ok…What about those kids?-_

_-What about them?-_

_-How are them?-_

_-They’re great! Funny and sweet too-_

_-Two?-_

_-Three…boys. Nine, seven and almost two -_

_-Young-_

_-Yeah…they’re good mom, we are good-_

_-Ok…I can’t wait to meet them, then-_ She said knowingly _\- Thank God I cooked for a bunch of people, four more mouths to feed-_ At that we laughed, she always cooks too much food.

_-I’ll pick them up in a bit, Gwen’s brother Todd picks them in school and then I bring them home… I’ll talk to Gwen so she can come too, right now, to lunch-_

_-OK! Go on then_ \- She started to push me out of the door with my stepdad and we found ourselves outside my house, thrown out from my own house by my mother. I looked at the closed door behind me and then at him and we couldn’t help but chuckled as we hope in the car and headed to Dennis.

_-So, tell me about this Gwen-_

_-Hell, she’s amazing. Smart, funny, sassy…great mom loves her family-_

_-You sound in love-_

_-I am… I have been completely in love with her for years, maybe two, her youngest one wasn’t born yet. I saw her playing in the park with the other two and she was amazing-_

_-Wow… in love? Damn, son. It’s serious-_

_-It is… and those kids, are amazing…swear. Their dad’s an asshole, complete jerk and dangerous one and they’re still kids. You know?-_

_-Why an asshole?-_

_-He used to get mad at Gwen, scream, leave, he cheated on her and all…but once he slapped her across the face and that was it, she took the kids, she left and she pull for the divorce-_

_-No way…across the face?-_

_-I still can see that bruise on her-_

_-Damn it, Blake-_

_-Yeah…but she went through, got divorce, work and broke her back working and being a good mom for those kids, now I’m in the picture and I pretend to stay there for a long time-_

_-It’s a made decision then…-_

_-It is…-_

As I pulled over and hopped off, Todd was arriving with the pack, five kids left the car and one of them, the tiniest one, ran to me.

_-Blake!-_

_-Hey, Pollo-_ I picked him up and held him up against me.

- _Blake! Blake_!- I heard and both Kingston and Zuma ran to me, shaking his hands in the air. _–Guess what?-_

_-What?!-_ I asked overly eager

- _We saw the biggest frog EVER!-_

_-No way!-_

_-Yes! Ask uncle Todd, it was green and it had purple spots on his back-_

_-Really?! Purple?-_

_-Yeah!-_

_-Those are pretty big, nasty looking too_ \- Mike, said.

The three boys stared at him, wondering who he was, making me chuckle.

- _Boys, this is Mike, my stepdad-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah! Nice to meet y’all_ -

- _Blake_!- Apollo kept saying while hugging my neck and hiding his face from Mike.

- _What’s up, boy?-_ I kissed his cheek and tickled him with my beard making him laugh while the other two talked to Mike about the frog.

We walked in and I introduced Mike to Todd and Dennis, while I looked for Gwen, in the kitchen.

_-Hey!-_

_-Blake! Pollo!-_ She said in her sweet voice and I kissed her lightly on her lips, wanting more but not pushing it. She took Apollo and kissed him all over his face.

_-So, I need you to no freak out-_

_-Why would I?-_

_-Well…my mother and stepdad might have popped up this morning without me knowing and are inviting everyone for lunch-_

_-Mike_ \- Apollo said

_-Yeah, Mike, my stepdad-_

_-Your family is here…-_

_-Yeah… honey, I promised they won’t kill you, maybe eat you but that’s it-_

_-Blake… calm down, everything will be fine-_ I said and pressed my forehead to hers, looking at her eyes and gave her a quick kiss and as that is happening the door opened.

- _Wow! Sorry_ …- Mike

_-Mike, this is Gwen… Baby, this is Mike-_

_-Nice to meet you, sweetheart! Blake didn’t tell me you were so beautiful, girl-_

_-Nice to meet you too_!- Gwen laughed

- _Mike_ \- Apollo said, warming up to him

_-Hi, little guy. So, Gwen are you free to have lunch with us?-_ He was giving her a choice to run away.

_-Ummm, dad? Can I go?-_

_-Sure thing, honey!-_

_-I’m good to go, then!-_

_-Awesome!-_

_-Yeee haw!-_ Apollo screamed and everyone laugh. I put my hand up and he gave me a sweet hi-five with his tiny hand.

_-Mike, tonight then? I have to say I need to learn some of those barbecue secrets you were telling me about-_

_-Heck yeah! Blake, you still have your barbecue?-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-Well, tonight the Stefanis are gonna try my barbecue! We have to buy some fresh meet son-_

_-We’ll go after lunch…-_

_-Done, then…IT has to be fresh, man. If it’s not…won't be the same-_

_-I know a place-_

_-Done thing!-_

We walked out the kitchen and I heard Mike talking to Gwen about the kids especially about Apollo.

_-This one, right here, was incredibly rowdy… Dot says it all the time!_

_-Dot?-_

_-My wife, Blake’s mom…She’ll tell you stories and bring out some pictures…even-_

_-Pictures? I love that!-_

_-No pictures_ …no, no- I intervened.

- _Cowboy, this conversation is not with you…-_ Gwen answered sassily

_-It’s about me!-_

_-So?-_

Mike laughed and made grabby hands to Apollo who leaned in and went straight to his arms and took his cowboy hat.

_-Ya like hats? I’m gonna get you one, your size, you would look cute as hell-_

_-I like cowboy hats and whips and dogs and horses and…_ \- Apollo started to ramble about all the things he liked and that was a long list, with his cute and high-pitched voice.

We got in the car, Gwen went shotgun as Mike got in the back with the voice and with an Apollo still on his favorite things, being commented by Mike, of course.

The ride was us laughing at what Mike and Apollo were talking about as Gwen and I held hands during the drive. We arrive into even twenty minutes later and when we hoped off an overly eager Berry and But (Buttercup), I was no calling him buttercup, ran towards us. But came straight to me and I picked him up, petting him a bit, I had grown to love this annoying ball of fur and Betty ran towards the kids, barking and jumping.

We walked towards the house and I saw Gwen moving slower and slower until she practically stopped.

_-Baby, you ok?-_

_-Your mom is right there-_

_-Yeah,…she was cooking when I left-_

_-Damn, Blake…What if she doesn’t like me?-_

_-Honey, that’s ridiculous-_

_-Is it? Is it?-_

_-Honey, she’ll love you because I love you-_

_-Blake… stop being sweet when I’m nervous-_ She moved her head and rested it on my chest

_-Why?-_

_-Because it makes me want to kiss you so bad-_ I laughed and kissed her temple

_-Then do it, woman-_ She laughed and pressed her lips to mine, our mouths opened in sync and a bit of a tongue later, I was ready to combust.

-You two lovebirds! Common food’s on the table- We jumped and looked at Mike with his hands on his hips and a huge smile on his face.

-Oh, God- Gwen said embarrassed

- _Come on, honey. Everything will be alright-_

We went in and the first thing I saw was my mom almost kneeling down talking to Apollo who was wearing Mike’s hat and King and Zuma laughing at whatever she was saying.

_-Momma!-_

She turned and she saw us with a big smile on her face that froze, looked at Gwen and then started to smile even bigger, I did not understand that, but anyway.

She hugged both of us and kept telling Gwen how beautiful she was, how cute the kids were, she loved what she  was doing to me , the whole mom talks thing, that funny enough I never heard with Miranda and that definitely surprised me a lot.

We sat down and started to eat the crazy amount of food my mom made.

- _Oh, my God. It’s so much food-_

_-You’ve seen nothing, sweetheart_ \- Mike said, making us laugh.

The food was eaten, the drinks drank and the boys were about to pass out because of all of the food they ate, dessert included. They went to take a nap while Apollo rested on my chest completely asleep and, as I was, oblivious to the looks my mom and Mike were giving us, Gwen was sitting right next to me, her head resting on my shoulder as he was snoozing a bit, also oblivious to the looks.

Apollo moved and snuggled even deeper on my chest and started to hold my shirt tighter in his little fists as I rubbed his back in circles, closing my eyes too, only opening them when I felt a hand on my hair.

_-Honey, why don’t you three go to take a nap? We’ll do too-_

_-Yeah, good idea-_ I turned a saw Gwen snuggling on my side and Apollo drooling on my shirt. – _Honey, Gwen-_ She opened her eyes and smiled. _– Let’s go to take nap, I’m falling sleep and my neck will kill me later-_

_-Ok- she_ said but didn’t move. I kissed her head and stood up with Apollo, forcing her to do it too. We walked towards the stairs and we left Apollo on his bed, tugged him in.

We went to our bedroom and literally fall in bed like two bricks, not even taking our shoes off, we just landed and snuggled and that was it, done, sleeping good and warm.

I don’t know how long we were down but it was enough time to feel completely disorientated and lost when I opened my eyes again, Gwen was snuggled on my side and I felt another weight on my right side, Apollo had made his way to the bed and was clenching my shirt in his fists, then to realized there was another weight in the bed and as I moved my head I saw Kingston at Gwen’s side, snuggling to her back, and Zuma in the bottom of the bed with the dogs, I couldn’t help  but chuckled and went back to sleep easily. Missing my mom’s and Mike’s gaze again.

We woke up around five pm, still a bit tired but up. Gwen’s parents were arriving at any moment and I put the barbecue outside while the boys jumped in the pool. I put everything together and went to get the meat at the store outside town before the Stefani arrived with Mike. We went, we bought and we returned.

The night was easy, a bunch of kids on the pool, Mike and Dennis on the barbecue, Gwen with Jen talking with my mom and Patti as Todd and I watched the kids. It was so normal and natural, it was scary.

When the meat was cooking, I saw Gwen coming close to where the ´pops´ were cooking and saw her taking a piece of meat, Mike offered her. Gwen doesn’t eat meat, what the hell? I saw Dennis looking at her with the same look I had while she talked to Mike. Without thinking about it, I got up and walked towards them, still looking at Gwen eating that string of meat Mike had cut for her.

_-Hey, there-_

Both Gwen and Mike saluted while Dennis kept looking at Gwen.

_-Can I talk to the princess?-_

_-Now, I’m a princess?-_

_-I was talking to Mike…but sure I’ll talk to you too_ \- She laughed and I dragged her to the back of the yard.

_-What is it?-_

_-What are you eating?-_

_-I know, I know… Is just, I wanted a bit, it’s good-_

_-I don’t get it…-_

_\- Me neither…I don’t know. Want some?-_

_-I’m good, you eat it. Let’s see how well you sleep at night-_

_-Blake…-_ She said chewing the last bit of meat and I couldn’t help myself but kiss her straight on the lips.

We went back laughing and we went to eat, at dinner, she ate meat again, of course gaining the weird looks from everyone sitting on the table except my mom and Mike, as the rest of us were just looking at her like she had grown two heads in minutes.

The dinner was over, we had a great time Gwen’s family headed out to their respective houses, and as I was hugging Patti and Dennis, I saw Gwen and Jen talking and Gwen shaking her head while grabbing her head. I was getting scared until I saw Gwen and Jen laughing and hugging so I aborted my mission of finding out what was going on with my girl.

They left, we cleaned, and we sent the kids to bed and headed to bed early ourselves, damn, what an early and tiring end of a Friday. We got into the room like a couple of zombies after a night hunting for humans, and we started to get naked in the room, we were taking off our clothes while heading to the bathroom, she turned on the shower and I didn’t even ask, I jumped in there immediately.

I saw her making a bun on the top of her head and got inside of it too. The sight of her breasts dancing while she was moving got me a bit turned on but I felt a bit too tired to do anything but watch and command my dick to stop, I grabbed the soap and started to rub it all over her body, while she giggles, she was very ticklish, I took my time, rubbed her all over and started to head south when she took my hand, turned around and grabbed the soap to return the favor thoughtfully.

She started with my chest and was getting close to my dick when I kissed her, pressing my lips to hers and she took my cock in her hand while I pushed her to the wall of the shower, lift a leg and got my fingers inside of her. She clenched my fingers and my dick making me gasp.

I started to move fast almost immediately and I felt her gasp and move her hand too, at the same pace. Her other hand flew to my hair and pulled it and mine went to her ass, pushing her against me, tangling our tongues in a opened mouth kiss, a filthy kiss I must say.

After a couple of minutes, I turned her around and pressed her against the cold tiles of the wall and got my fingers inside of her again, this time in her other entrance, using spit on my fingers as lube, I entered her easily and her head rested on my shoulder now. Her perfect neck, tempting my teeth.

I kept pushing inside of her and her hands were in little fists over the tiles, now pushing back at my fingers.

_-Fuck me-_

_-You need more prep- I gasped_

_-No… do it-_

_-I don’t want to hurt you-_

_-Hurt me good…-_ That statement left me without words and I inserted one more finger in here, now she had three fingers in her ass and wanted more. I took the lube we had in the shower for moments like this one and covered my dick with it, to then align it with her entrance. I pushed slightly and saw her back arching and her mouth opening wide, but not letting any kind of noise slip out.

_-Want a quick round?-_ I asked, letting her get used to me.

_-Yes… quick-_

And with that I started to move my hips slowly, first making the space that I needed her hands on my hands, holding her hips and I was bending my knees slightly to get a better level on her. She was tight and soft and fucking hot.

I kept moving and her hand went to her clit, I saw it from where I was standing up and I felt a rush of heat all over me.  The second her fingers landed in her clit, I felt the change in her, she started to move harder against me and she was getting tighter.

_-I’m gonna cum-_

_-Are you?-_

_-Yes… fuck, yes-_

My pace got quicker and quicker but then I turned her around, I pressed her against the wall and took her legs and lift her enough so I had a better control of the situation and got inside of her again. Her head against the wall, her nails on my shoulders and I felt my own orgasm coming soon. The tingly sensation in my back and the clench on my dick was driving me nuts.

Gwen started to tremble and I heard in her voice a soft. “ _I’m cumming_ ” and then trembles over her body, and slight whimpers, I left myself go and felt my sight go white for a bit. When it returned Gwen was still pressed against the wall, her head resting on my shoulder, her arms around my neck and was still trembling.

I moved out of her and we both gasped at the sight of my seed dripping on her leg and sliding down the floor.

- _Fuck, Gwen-_ She giggled and I helped her clean again and then I did it quickly and turned off the shower. We left the bathroom, dried softly and then we both jumped at a knock on the door.

_-Blake? Can you read us something to sleep? Neither King or me can…_ -

_-Ok, bud, let me change-_  We heard him walked away and Gwen laughed _-Ok… but if I read about that damn dog with super powers again I’m gonna start barking-_ She giggled

I put my pajamas and headed to Zuma’s room, where King was too, both laying on the bed.

- _What’s up?-_

_-Blake…can you read Harry Potter?-_

_-Sure, we haven’t read that one in a while-_

_-Zuma’s obsessed with the dog one-_

_-It’s good-_ Zuma protested

- _Nothing is that good, buddy_ -I answered. I laid back and both boys laid with me while I read the first two chapter of the novel, with every line I read I felt the boy’s body growing heavier and heavier to the point that they were no longer moving  and the only thing that could be heard were their breaths.

- _You look good there-_ I heard from the door.

_-Mom, I feel good here-_

_-It shows honey_ \- Carefully I got up and took Kingston in my arms to drop him on his bed, in the room across the hallway and tucked him in. When I returned to Zuma’s room, my mom had just done that and was now looking for the switch of the lamp, she found it and I turned the night light on. Zuma was still afraid of the dark so he slept with it. We left the room and headed downstairs, I felt my mom was in the mood to talk.

_-You tired, mom?-_

_-Yes…it’s early but I’m exhausted-_

_-But…happy?-_

_-Very happy…even more after seeing your happiness and contentment-_

_-I’m glad, mom, I really am-_

_-She’s a great gal, strong, smart and sweet…she’s worth her weight in gold, maybe more since she’s so thin and those boys love you, honey_ \- I couldn’t help but laugh at that

I kissed my mom cheek multiple times until she started to laugh out loud and moved away.

_-Good Night-_

_-Good night, momma-_

I went upstairs and entered the room to find Gwen walking in circles, nervous.

_-Honey, are you ok?-_

_-Blake… I don’t know-_

_-What do you mean? Fell sick? You have to go to the doctor…-_

_-I will go to the doctor but I think I might know what I have… So stupid of me to not think_ _about it, Jen was the one who asked me if I was…-_

_-You were what? I talked to her because you’re scaring me, you’re weak and you keep getting sick on your stomach and shit… you have been losing weight-_

_-I know… I did some math, I thought it was stress the first time, it happened right after my divorce and then I forgot-_

_-What?-_

_-I haven’t had my period for almost two months-_ So? I mean, I knew women had their periods, I was not an idiot but I didn’t understand the relevance of the comment.

_-Ok…-_

_-Blake…-_ She looked at me with a smartass look then it hit. My brain stopped and it became mush, I felt the air leaving my lungs and my body get heavy

_-You think you’re…-_ I stuttered

_-I think  might be… I only ate meat when with the boys and it was a recurrent craving of mine and I think I might be …-_ I kissed her if I heard that word on her mouth I might combust, or start crying, both could happen. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and felt her hands on my neck, circling it and using it as leveling for her.

I took her waist in my hands and pushed her up, making her circle my  waist and I sat down on the bed and I sat her on me, her legs still wrapped around me. I separated my mouth and I put one hand on her leg, I watched it traveling up, her hips and her sides until I rested it on her belly, still flat. My hand was darker, burnt by the sun and completely calloused resting on her perfectly soft skin.

_-Even if you’re not…the fact that you would think about having …. With me, it’s a privilege-_

_-Blake… you are the only men I have ever thought about being a father to my babies, even with Gavin, I was selfish, I wanted kids not him. With you, I can have it all-_

_-Gwen, Jesus. How is it possible that even in this moment when my heart is about to burst in my chest, I want to cry and howl at the moon, you make me horny-_ She laughed out loud, wiping a couple of tears from the corners of my eyes.

_-Maybe love?-_

_-Definitely love-_

I kissed her again decisively and I flipped us to the bed, moving on top of her, creation friction between our bodies as I moved to kiss her neck, nibbled it and making it mine again. I returned to her mouth tasting the tears we had just shed and we tangled our tongues, slowly, feeling nothing but the other one, we kissed for a while until I moved my hands to the hem of her pajama shirt and took it off her body.

A baby might be growing inside of her right now, my baby, our baby. I felt getting harder and harder. I kissed her breasts, taking them inside my mouth and wondering if the sensibility in them was because of the just found knowledge. I felt her nails on my neck and shoulders, scratching their way up until they found my hair.  I felt her pulling my hair while arching, pushing her breast against me.

It wasn’t until she was desperate for release when she was begging for more that I moved down, she wasn’t wearing pajamas shorts like usual, just her sky blue boy-shorts that she loved. I kissed her stomach a couple of times, and prayed quickly while I pressed my forehead into her and then headed down to that paradise that might have let us create the most beautiful thing in the world and I took those damn tight shorts off of her and immediately took her in my mouth, never breaking eye contact.

I saw her clench the sheets and arching, still leaving our eyes locked in our own heaven, I moved the way I knew she loves, moved my tongue as much as I could over her clit but not letting her cum, of course not, I wanted her edged, I wanted her begging for more, which she did when I slipped two fingers inside of her at once.

- _Fuck_ \- She gasped and arched, even more, I couldn’t see her face anymore. She was so tight and wet that she was literally dripping over the bed. My mouth joined the party and I felt her curse even harder this time. She was right there in that edge of complete satisfaction and I literally had her on the tip of my finger.

- _What do you want?-_ I couldn’t help but ask

_-To cum…I need it-_

_-You need it or you want it?-_

_-Need it…fuck, Blake… I’m gonna explode-_

_-I would like to see you exploding_ …- I took her clit in between my teeth and tasted that edge of darkness she was on when she was hot enough. She was right there. She cursed and moved her hand on my hair again, pulling it.

_-Pleeease-_

She begged, she literally begged and I couldn’t resist. I turned her around and slid inside of her core in one quick thrust. She screamed biting the mattress and fell apart around my dick. I wasn’t moving, I was anchored inside of her, feeling the flood coming out of her, her trembles and her whimpers. I started to move slowly and I felt her arching again, plastering her back to my chest.

_-We have to practice this positions more, so when you’re beautifully big, we still can have fun-_

_-Yes, Oh God, yes_ -

I kept the slow pace; moving my hands to the mattress in front of her and her hands covered mine. I only was moving the hips and my mouth was on her neck, sucking, kissing  and biting. She moved her head down and one of her hands to her center, but I grabbed it before she reached her clit.

_-Don’t cheat-_

_-I need it faster, Blake…-_

I complied and started to snap my hips faster and faster, her screams were being muffled by the tight grip of her mouth on the comforter at the bottom of the bed and her hands fisting the sheets, she had laid on her stomach and I had an amazing view of her back arching in pleasure, her ass up in the air. I took her hair in one hand and the other one rested on her hip, helping her to move back my thrusts.

- _Yes…oh God… Yes-_  I could hear her cries muffled and I was starting to lose my pace. She was getting so tight and was almost choking my dick, making me lose the air in my lungs but keeping the pace and actually hurrying it a bit. After a minute or so I felt nails on the back of my thighs and I saw her body completely stiff, her walls clamp my dick and her neck arching, and I moved harder, fucking thought her orgasms, wanting her to die and come back to life.

She was trembling against me and I moved down to kiss her neck and after a couple of thrusts, I let myself go with a loud grunt that sounded like I was being murdered but actually I was flowing to the heated pleasure of having sex with Gwen Stefani. I felt warm all over my body, my ears were beating and my heart had stopped, I was almost gasping for air and my sight was completely white. I have never felt better in my life


	14. Swings

It has been about four weeks since I told Blake I was pregnant, we haven’t discussed it yet with anyone else, not even the boys and considering I wasn’t showing yet, it was easier. I probably won’t show until my fourth of the fifth month and if my numbers were right I could be between three and three and half months in. We are not really sure how boys will react at the thought of a new brother or a sister, and that’s kind of scary for me, I don’t want them to feel left out and I kind of know that Zuma and King won’t, they’re older and have gone through that already but I don’t know about Apollo, considering that he has a bit of an obsession with Blake lately. The only person who knew was Jen, who actually gave me the red flag and went with me to the lab to have me check and where it was confirmed my pregnancy.

Blake’s parents only stayed a couple of days, Mike had to work and Dot couldn’t be without him, thank God they got along amazingly with the boys and were already asking them to call them grandparents and spoiling them a bit too much, I think the fact that Blake got along with them so perfectly was the thing that pushed them to love them and they will be over the moon with a new baby on its way, I’m sure.

Blake has been more careful than usual with me, he’s not letting me take much weight, he doesn’t want me to be standing up for long and he even read a few articles about what I should be eating so…he’s been buying some fruits and vegetables that I have never seen and he even bought vitamins for everyone in the house so nobody gets sick, it would be cute if it wasn’t frustrating most of the times.  

He was being so careful he was driving me nuts, he was careful unless we were having sex because when we were having sex, he was the same wild cowboy of usual, like this morning, the kids were at school and Apollo was at my mom’s, it was my free day and Blake and I took advantage of that.

Blake didn’t wake me up to help him with the kids, he had them up and ready for school by himself, took them and came back, without me noticing so I woke up with light kissed on my neck, I felt his soft beard tickling me and I couldn’t help but make a very happy sound as I moved my head to the side and gave him enough space for him to keep going.

_-Good Morning-_

_-Morning…How did you sleep?-_

_-Good… I feel good-_

_-It’s your third morning without sickness, maybe is over-_

_-I hope so… I’m getting used to the fact that I don’t have to run to the bathroom first thing in the morning-_

He laughed and I felt him shift onto my back. He kept kissing me over and over and started to move down my back, he was obsessed with the curve of it, he had dropped liquid, vodka, and licked it from me once when we were alone a few weeks back. His tongue was swirling all around me and I realized he had pushed down the covers down and was now working on my shorts from the sides of it.

_-Blake… Do we have time?-_

_-We have all day, sugar… the boys are in school and you and I are going to be busy-_

_-School?-_

_-It’s eight, didn’t want to wake you up and I wanted to get my way with you-_

_-Then you say I’m the naughty one…-_

I could feel his scruff scratching my soft skin and I felt like bursting, I was already a bit edged with it, I’ve been a bit overheated in the last few weeks, the pregnancy hormones were punching me in the gut fast and hard. I arched when his lips got to the bottom of my back, where he was already pushing down the shorts, I pushed myself up with my arms and turned my body around, I was now laying on the bed, with my shorts over my knees and nothing else on.

When my eyes hit his, he was still completely dressed and his eyes were as dark as usual in these moments when we were like this. I moved my legs and took off the shorts, now completely naked and I felt a bit bold this morning, so I opened my legs and rested my back over his pillow, legs wide open and my right hand traveling over my abdomen.

_-You’re playing with fire…-_

_-Am I?-_

_-Yes_ \- He grunted, getting up and taking off his jacket and when he went for his shirt I stopped him.

_-Don’t-_

_-What?-_

_-Don’t take it off…-_

_-You don’t want me to take off my clothes?-_

_-No…I don’t-_

_-Gwen…what are you playing at?-_

_-You said once…you wanted me to show you how I do it when you’re not around…remember?-_

_-Fuck…not now-_

_-Why not? You said we have the whole morning…-_ I started to move my hands from my belly to my center, light touches and barely a scrape of my nails, all while looking at him. His sight was set on my hand and I saw him taking a deep breath and licking his lips. He laid on the bed, face down, right over my center where my hand was traveling.

_-No touching, Blake…-_

_-Shit-_

I kept moving down and down, until I started to feel the heat coming from me and from my entrance and slowly touched my clit making him grunt loudly as his eyes were fixed on me. Glued. I started to move slowly across it and my breath caught in my throat when it happened

_-Like that?-_ He asked

- _Don’t…move-_

I looked straight at him and laid back even farther, now my hand was between our eyes, I could see his eyes getting even darker and almost black, in need. I started to move my hand lightly and barely touching myself, flirting with the idea of it as I saw him getting frustrated with the whole thing.

_-Fucking do it-_

_-Do...What?-_

_-Gwen…-_ he grunted and I saw him taking deep breaths and his eyes showing his desperation. His eyes on me and his deep groans were more of a turn on than my hands. I kept moving slowly and my breath was starting to get harder and faster. His hands rested on my thighs and opened my legs even farther, now I was almost completely split in two.

I kept rubbing my clit and I started to arched against him, I felt him kissing me in my belly and I was too concentrated to actually care about the fact that he broke the rules. I closed my eyes and I felt him move, I swore he was going to take the wheel of the whole situation, but I was more than wrong, because he came back a few seconds later and I felt him move one of his hand over my leg and I kept my eyes closed only opened them when I felt his hand taking mine and giving me something, the freaking red fake penis he bought for us.

_-What…-_

_-You don’t want me, to help you…-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Common, give me this-_ His heat was controlling my body and I couldn’t say no, I couldn’t, my mind was flying around and without me noticing I took the thing, which was pretty close to his girth. I took it and I slowly started to brush my clit with it and his low grunt made my whole body shock.

_-Common, baby girl…use it-_

_-I don’t…what-_

_-Don't you know ? You do know…-_

_-Help me-_

_-You said no touching…-_

_-Blake…-_

_-You can do it…-_

I was trembling, I didn’t have the guts to do it…not completely I needed the push and he wasn’t gonna give it to me, I threw myself back to the bed and took long hard breaths as I tried to ignored the way his hands were playing with my legs and his encouraging words. I moved the tip a bit down and down and pushed but I wasn’t doing it right apparently and I felt so pissed off that I think Blake felt it or was simply desperate to watch it disappear inside of me that he took it from my hand and pushed it inside of me.

It felt good, it wasn’t as good as Blake felt but damn, it felt so good. I arched, screamed, closed my eyes again and fisted the sheets almost simultaneously. I heard him grunting in the back of my mind but all my senses were on that moment, not really on him. I felt it move out and then in, again, and repeated the action until all the spots inside of me were hit and the way his wrist moved had me trembling in need of it to finish, it was starting to get too good for my own sanity.

- _You wanna cum?-_ I heard him against my neck and my hands flew to his hair, pulling a bit while I felt his shirt brushing my breasts and I was on fire. Never knew this could feel like this.

- _Yes…oh… Fuck_ \- I screamed and I felt him, slowing down and moving up. I felt some movement but didn’t really paid attention, his movements didn’t stop completely.

I felt him press me back to the bed and his lips on my neck, as I felt his legs undermine, opening me while he kept his hands moving. His mouth went to my nipples and started to edged me to the point I was about to burst into tears of need his other hand on my hair fisting it a bit and making all my body explode as my sight got blurry and then white and my body was starting to take flight in pleasure, but he wasn't having it. 

_ -Not yet- _

_ -Blake...God, yes... I need it- _

_ -I have the control now,  baby girl- _

_ -Blake... God, let me cum- _

_ -Not yet- _

 

_ -FUCK!- _ His wrist was moving faster and faster each second and I could almost taste heaven. Ididn’t realize there were tears coming down my face but that was nothing until I felt his hips travel southern and hit the top of my center as he sneaked his tongue to my clit, barely touching it and I almost combust, he was too good right now. His tongue got my clit and with his free hand slapped it a few times, soft slaps on top of it that were good, oh so good, but not enough. I was arched impossibly now, hurting all over, tensed and about to break in two. Until he slammed the toy inside of me and his teeth got my clit and I was done. I cried, I screamed and I felt him take the toy out and then slid inside of me quickly

I felt him slid inside of me and I knew in the back of my mind I couldn’t miss this.

My mind came back to earth quickly and I felt him move inside of me, feeling even better than before, I clenched his hair and moan a bit too loud for me, his hands went to my hips and started to move me against him. I rocked back and we were bouncing in such a beautiful rhythm that the grunts were unstoppable. It didn’t take long for me to start feeling the tingles all over my arms and legs, my back was arched and I knew, by fact, that after this, my body was going to be numb for a while. I took a deep breath and a new explosion hit, catalyzed by his grunt, his whimper, the growth of his member inside of me and then…his explosion.

We held against each other for a while, just laid there, intertwined, breathing harsh and fading away to rest in the  _arms_  of  _Morpheus._

___  ___

_Six months pregnant, three to go and I was feeling a little to stress out. I mean, I knew pregnancy hormones were a lot for a woman, I’m sure that creating a life and carrying it for nine months inside must be the most difficult and beautiful thing in the world but I felt like I was about to snap. Gwen was getting too hot and then too cold, running through so many emotions in a day that made me want to run away._

_I was sitting in the barn, alone, taking deep breaths while I hid from the whole world, well, just Gwen._

_-_ _You ok?-_ _I heard a voice. Dennis._

_-Yeah, I’m taking a break…-_

_-This is definitely your first child. With the seconds, you know what to expect…-_

_-Really? My head hurts…so much-_

_-Been there, boy… just hold on, in about two months she’ll want to be cuddled and that’s all-_

_I just nodded my head and dropped it down, as I felt Dennis hands on my back, patting me._

_-How about a Boys Night Out? You, me, Todd, we can tell your friends… just us…no pregnancy hormones, no kids, nothing-_

_-Maybe that’s what I need, a night out-_

_-Yeah… you do-_

_We told Gwen and things didn’t go so well, Gwen took it in the wrong way, she was in shock, her face turn sad, devastated even, hurt and my heart broke into little tiny pieces, and as I was about to say “_ _Better not”,_ _when Dennis took my shoulder squeezed it and told Gwen, something like “_ _Have you girls a night in, do girly things and stuff_ _”. She just nodded, still looking completely destroyed and I wanted to howl at the moon._

_Jen, Todd and Patti came, we had told Carson and Adam, who brought their wives, to go out with us and after a gave her a quick kiss and I whispered an “_ _I love you_ _” and head to the motorcycles, I haven’t ridden mine in months, with the kids and a pregnant Gwen, I could do it, but right now, I had Todd in the back and we were heading towards north, a new bar that opened in the limit between our city and a little town, we didn’t want to go where we could be easily recognized._

_We got there, and I couldn’t stop laughing at Todd and Dennis screams, they were having the time of their life and I loved it. We got there; a few people looked at us, nobody recognized us so far, we got inside, a boot close to the pool table and thank God it was a slow night, bought some beers and started to play pool, Carson didn’t play,  we played in teams, Adam and I, against Todd and Dennis. It isn’t needed to say that we won easily, so the next round, while Dennis asked for another round and some food, Todd and I played head to head against my boys._

_Then it was my turn to wait, I saw them playing and even though I was having fun, my mind and heart was with Gwen and the boys, and our baby. I couldn’t shed away her broken face and the tears that were welling up in her molten eyes, every time I blinked, that image of her would come up and my heart broke._

_-Yo, Blake…common, she’s fine! She’s with mom and Jen and the boys…-_ _They were seating to eat, “Courtney”, the waiter, brought the food, five burgers with fries and beers_

_-I know, Todd. I know…is just, I feel guilty; it’s not her fault-_

_-Son, I’ve been there three times…She’s gonna be fine, to have a happy family, you need happy parents and having a break from each other might be the best thing you two can do_ _right now-_ Dennis said, taking the burger on his hands, carefully.

_-I guess so-_

_-We have never been so happy, the fact that you’re around the kids are happier, Gwen’s happier and you are too… also, your mom cries every time she thinks about you having a son or a daughter, so…I think it’s gonna be great-_ _Carson said and laughed_

_-Hey, so has Apollo accepted it yet?-_ _Adam asked. Apollo was the only one not having it. When we sat down the kids and told them, both King and Zuma jumped around and hugged us, and put their hands on Gwen’s stomach, still flat in that moment, but Apollo didn’t move, he was just looking at us and he was pouting a bit. When we asked him what the thought about it ,he just said “No” and kept saying it, even today._

_-He’s avoiding anything that has to do with Gwen’s bump or baby. The other two are over the moon, shooting names and thinking what to do, they even made a plan of what will they do when he or she is born. Apollo just clenches himself to me and has practically blanked Gwen-_

_-He’ll come around, they always do…at the beginning is a little hard, but I’m sure he’ll love his, sister or brother-_

_-What do you want?-_ _Adam asked_

_-I want a girl… so bad, I mean, a boy would be great but I want a little Gwen-_

_-Blond and blue eyes-_ Dennis added

_-Dimples, she’s gotta have dimples-_ _Carson said_

_My heart swelled at the thought of that little girl, the thought of Gwen holding her, me giving her a bottle, the boys playing with her and of her asleep on my chest just gave me chills._

_-_ _Maybe a whore like her momma_ _\- I heard and turned my head as fast as I could, to see Gavin Fucking Rossdale, that stinky son of a bitch, talking shit about my woman. My sight went red and I got up as quick as I could and he took a couple of steps back as Adam and Carson flew to grab my arms, pulling me back from killing him._

_-_ _Gavin, get the fuck out of here_ _\- I heard for the first time ever, Dennis Stefani, coursing._

_-She’s my woman-_

_-You want me to show how she’s not your woman_ _\- I asked as calmly and lethal as I felt._

_-Bring it on, bitch-_

_-Blake…common, not worth it. Trace doesn’t play around_ _\- Carson reminded me, but the Sheriff was the last thing on my mind, in that moment. I shook them off and walked straight to Gavin, who now, looked scared, he thought I wouldn’t accept, bad timing dude._

_I snapped quickly and I threw a quick punch into his jaw and he immediately fell to the ground. I waited for him to get up and while I did, I heard a couple of grunts when I turned around I saw Adam and Carson fighting with some guys, apparently Gavin brought friends. Todd was  fighting a guy and was protecting Dennis who threw the bottle to one of the guys fighting Carson, the bar was almost completely empty as the owner was taking everyone out._

_As I turned around two dudes were helping Gavin to get up, one in blue and one in green. I took my jacket off and prepared, the three of them came towards me, I avoided Gavin’s first punch, stopped one of the dudes but got hit in the face, I took a swing at Gavin, at one of them I pushed with my shoulder and kicked the other one in the stomach. Two down._

_The one with the green shirt tried to get me and only received a nice hooked in the jaw that was going to taking him out for a couple of minutes, Gavin ran at me and, like bears, he took my shoulders and I took his, he moved his head against me and hit my lip and I felt the blood starting to pour out of my face, he might be all “_ _square_ _” and strong, but damn, I was stronger, real workout, real life. Easily I turned him around, hooked a leg to his and threw him to the ground, slamming his head against the floor. I felt a leg in the middle of my back and the guy with the blue shirt was on top of me, I sat and elbowed him in the gut, grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the floor, broke his shirt in the process, he moved his fist and hit me in the cheekbone, I took his hand, turned it and with my left hand knocked the light out of him._

_I took Gavin by the neck and his eyes looked scared, petrified, he was about to piss his pants, for sure. I knew what I looked like; I looked like a grizzled bear about to eat its prey.  My eyes were wide and angry; I could feel the slight run of blood across my cheek, the bruise on my forehead and the cut on my lip, I felt like an animal protecting what was his. This son of a bitch hurt my girl, hurt the kids, destroyed what he had and now, he pretended to, what? Come back, insulting her in front of HER man, mistake…wide a very bad mistake._

_-_ _You’re gonna disappear. I don’t want to look at you, to hear your name… to even remember you exist_ _\- I closed my hand around his neck, cutting the air. –_ _Do you get me? Or do you need more?-_ _He just nodded, his eyes turning red and I could swear I saw tears in his eyes as the air was running out of him with his pant. None of the other two dudes were moving and when I turned around I saw a few on the floor, I saw Carson, Todd and Adams with scratches but with victory faces and even Dennis looked proud._

_-So, this was my first fight…Quite exhilarating-_

_-Hopefully last, Mr.Stefani-_ _We heard and it was Trace Adkins, the Sheriff, hands over his hips, stoned face and followed by another dude, blue eyes, tan and with a smile on his face._

_-Adkins, what can I say? You’re never too old to do new things right?-_

_-Trace…I’ll pay for this-_

_-I know you will… you’re like a papa bear with your men, every time they get in trouble you pay for it and then you get them out of jail and punish them, like kids…At least they learn…My problem  is, who’s gonna teach you?-_

_-We have five women at home who are gonna freak out-_

- _I need to take them to the hospital, you need to get check and then…-_

_-Then what…-_ Dennis asked

- _Jail, sir. We won’t open a file but you all are going to jail, make the call from there and have your women to pick you up-_

I saw all of them take a deep breath, some scared of what the reaction of their wives would be, Dennis and Todd, as for Carson and Adam, they knew what it meant, it meant a lecture. I don’t know how Gwen will react, but for some reason, I don’t think it will be good. She was angry and sad when I left, well, I was getting picked up in jail, I don’t think much will change.

That’s how I found myself sitting on the floor of the city jail, with the other four, Dennis and Todd talking to the right hand of the Sheriff, Brett Eldredge, about how the fight was. Adam and Carson interrupted once in a while, Adam sitting on the floor right next to me as I listen to them.

- _Here? Oh…this door_ \- We heard Patti’s voice and all of us prepared. Patti came in with Behati, Adam’s wife, with a worried look. Dennis stood up and walked towards the bars, as Patti came close.

_-I can’t believe you got into a fight, Dennis…you’re not a child-_

_-Honey, we are men…sometimes this happens, besides it was Gavin_ \- They held hands as she kissed him sweetly, before slapping his shoulder.

- _I don’t care…- She kissed him again._

_-Mam, you two are gonna take them all?-_

_-Yes, officer-_

_-Trace, Patti. We have known each other since we were kids…-_

_-You will always be the Sheriff… We voted for you-_

Brett took us out and we signed some papers and then head out. I needed to see Gwen. Gwen. Fuck.

_-Patti, how’s Gwen?-_

_-She’s worried, she was the one who picked up the phone…-_

_-Damn it…-_

_-But, she’s fine… Mabey a bit angry, she’ll be ok-_

Dennis, Patti, Todd, and Behati got into the truck the women came as, Carson, Adam and I took our motorcycles. We got home rather quickly and Jen went out, got into the truck and everyone headed home. I took a look at my watch and it wasn’t even midnight. I went to the door, opened, closed them and locked it. Took off the boots and headed upstairs, all the light were out in the house. I checked on the kids, the three of them were knocked out and then headed to the master room; the light was shining through the crack on the floor.

I opened it and got in silently. I saw Gwen sitting on the bed, reading a book, she moved her eyes to me and I prepared for the worst.

_-You’re home, good_ \- That’s it?

_-Yeah…We had a bit of trouble-_

_-Yes…the Sheriff talked to me-_

_-Yeah…Trace, yeah-_

_-Good guy-_

Her eyes went back to the book and returned to her reading. Tonight was a novel, something with a princess on the front.

Ok...what’s going on? I went to the bathroom and without looking in the mirror; I turned on the shower, took a shower and cursed when the soap and water reached the wounds on my face. I saw a couple of bruises on my chest and arms and washed my hair thoughtfully. I got myself ready and looked at the mirror, my lip was open, I was gonna have a black eye and had a bruise on the cheek, the bruise in my chest wasn’t that bad but in the back was pretty bad.  

I left and Gwen had already turned off the lights and was on her side, towards the window, for the first time ever, we slept like this, me facing her and her, facing out. That arrangement lasted a couple of weeks. Gwen was cold, ice cold with me, her mood swings were still full on but no with me but with the others. It was pissing me off. She wasn't completely ignoring me but she wasn't paying me attention, we haven't kissed the way we were supposed to either, those pecks on the lips that tasted like nothing, not even pity and only when we were in public were killing me and I was getting tired of begging her to talk to me and her only ignoring my ass. Between her ant the boys, it was harder than ever. 

One night, two weeks after the fight, our fight, and Gavin’s fight, I woke up in the middle of the night, and opened my eyes to see Gwen’s back, I took a deep breath and then I heard something else. Sobs, light sobs. I moved and saw Gwen crying over her pillow.

- _Baby girl…-_ I tried to turn her to me but she resisted. _–Baby, what’s going on?-_

She shook her head and ignored me while trying to contain her sobs. I took her with more force and got to get her back against the bed, I took her hands and they were so cold, I put them right on top of my chest while I shifted to tower her.

- _Honey, what’s going on?-_ I asked and kissed her neck. The sobs grew louder and she tried to stop them again.  – _Gwen, you’re killing me, what’s going on?-_

_-Nothing... Tell me, seeing you like this, is killing me-_

_-It’s happening again-_ She sobbed

-What is happening again?-

- _The fallout-_

_-What?-_

_-Every time things get a little better in my life, everything falls apart-_

_-Baby…-_

_-Now, you can’t stand me and go out and drink and fight…just like Gavin-_

_-No…no-_

_-Yes… and then you’ll leave, now leaving me with four instead of three kids, and without a piece of my heart that I never gave anyone-_

_-Baby...I’m here and I’m not leaving_ _-_ I started to feel my eyes aching

_-But…you are-_

_-No… that night I was too stress, a lot of things are happening and I felt trapped and I needed a break, but it was not you, I would never run away from you. This last two weeks have been hell for me. I need you baby… I need you to survive-_

_-Blake…-_

_-I’m sorry for all… I’m not used to having a woman by my side, I never had to be here for long periods of time, I never drove my truck I never had to give explanations, I have never being domesticated … I never had to and you did it. You actually tamed me; you, brought the beast to his knees and now it’s resting his head in your lap waiting to be caressed. I’m your beast, remember that… I need you more than I’ve never needed anyone; I have loved you for so long that I don’t even remember how it felt to not love you-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Just…I need to figure out what’s happening… My life went from having nothing one day to have everything I have ever wanted the other, literally and I needed to find my spot between all of this changes-_

_-I love you-_

_-I love you, I love the boys and I love our baby… I will always do and you have to be a bit patience with me… I’m learning-_

We kissed, soft and sweet, it wasn’t sure and fiery it was us. It was full of emotion, filled with so many things that I couldn’t even place.


	15. Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thanks to EVERYONE!! Thanks to the AMAZING GROUP CHAT... Without you, this wouldn't have even happened. Thanks for the support!   
> Thank to you Jo! Boo...you're awesome! I love u!!   
> This is bittersweet and well... We have to keep going! I have more stories to tell and share...   
> See you soon!!

The days passed by easily, the news of my pregnancy spread around the town quickly and just as quick good messages, pats in the back for Blake, hugs for me and even a few gifts were given, I was over the moon with excitement, I had my boys; I had my man and a little one on its way. Everything was shining brightly and happily, everything seemed completely perfect.   
About the baby, we decided that whatever we were having, we were both gonna be very happy with the outcome but I know that inside of us we both wanted a little girl, too many boys and too much testosterone already and it would be something new for the both of us and that’s always exciting, I know nothing about girls or how to raise them, though. I started to buy things for the room quickly, maybe too quickly but I was so excited about a new pair of feet running around the house that I needed to start now! I needed everything since I gave everything of the boys away after Apollo was born and well, I didn’t expect to have a new baby again. I had nothing now soothed for a baby.  
I bought a crib and a few t-shirts, unisex ones since I didn’t want to raise my hopes, but those t-shirts I bought were so cute that I couldn’t resist. I have to admit that, I spent the whole time looking at the girl section of the store and feeling the need to buy a bunch of pink and purple things. I saw a purple tutu that was hanging over the “Daddy’s girl” shirt that matched in pink and it was so cute, I almost bought it, I could picture a little curly brown haired girl wearing that outfit while asleep on Blake’s arms while he talked to the guys.   
The boys were as excited as we were, they were counting the days to the due date crazy to meet their brother or sister, well…two of them since Apollo wouldn’t get in a merry mood anytime we named the words “Baby” or “Big Brother”. He kept saying “No” and it was starting to worry us, quite a lot actually, but besides that everything was great until I hit my seventh month of the pregnancy and I started to feel crazy and a bit murderous, a bit too often, if I’m honest.  
I started to curse, not good unless is in the bedroom and only heard by Blake, I started to flip off people which was not really my style to tell you “Fuck Yourself” and my brain was all over the place, I don’t know what was going on but lately I had started to feel like a bit of a dark cloud was shifting over me and it was getting too hard to breath, thankfully I had the kids with me and a gorgeous and perfect partner in Blake who would just love me and kiss me long and sweet enough to forget all the weird feelings I have been having lately.   
-Want to have dinner tonight?-He whispered over my neck while he gave me sweet kisses and I tried and failed, to knit a pair of baby shoes.  
-Don’t we always have dinner at night? Or did we change it and my crazy brain just forgot it-He bit my neck slightly making me squeal and laugh  
-You’re not crazy…-  
-Not yet but my brain is going to drive me crazy… I forgot I called my dad this morning to tell him about Apollo’s new obsession with lizards and I called him again and then I started to cry for no reason at all the next second-  
-Well... you called your dad two times, that shit happens when you forget ….-  
-I called him three times Blake… It’s was too much and too soon-  
-A month. One more month and it’s done…We’ll have a baby driving us crazy-  
-Yeah… I like then… and since I’m already going crazy, it will be fun to watch you going crazy- He bit my neck again and I just laughed out loud  
-So, tonight. Date. You and Me. Out of town. What do you say?-  
-Yes… - I said and he kissed and walked towards the door to get to work. -Just remind me in a couple of hours I might forget…- I screamed.  
But I didn’t. I put on a black and white dress first and felt like a cow, so I tried on a brown one and felt like a pregnant horse, a yellow one and I looked like a chicken, then I went for a red one and looked like an apple, a fat apple, an ugly and fat apple. By the time that I took off the red one there were tears pouring down my face, I couldn’t help it… I was alone and had no one to tell me everything was going to be all right, I felt like that dark cloud was now over me and started to pee, not even rain but pee, that’s how bad I felt.   
That’s how Jen saw me, crying over a dress, crying because I didn’t find a dress, I was going crazy. She slapped me around a bit, she screamed a bit and then comforted me and helped me to choose this floral pink and white dress that I loved and I didn’t felt as bad in, white pumps and I was ready to go. I did my make-up and was ready when Blake came home to get ready himself, which because he’s a guy and was sane, was in less than fifteen minutes. Not fair at all.  
We went for dinner to a close by restaurant outside the town, took a walk across the park and got home to make out like filthy teens, not having sex because, first of all, well… I was over eight months pregnant and not feeling cute, sexy or even, sane, at all.

If I thought having three boys was work, and then three boys and a boyfriend … well, having three boys and a boyfriend while being pregnant was almost impossible. I felt so overwhelmed at times, I just wanted to cry and sleep. I only had to survive two more days, in two days this baby will be out and everything will come back to normal, to reality, to my reality.  
I was starting to get desperate to have this baby out of me. I was sitting in bed, the boys had fallen asleep in our bed after Blake and I told them some stories before going to bed, Blake started to move them to their own beds since I couldn’t sleep at night with a gigantic belly about to explode, having three extra bodies in the bed that moved so much wasn’t even an option. Blake had moved Apollo last, he checked everything downstairs, closed the doors and turned off the lights and was back to the bedroom then headed to the bed.   
-How are you feeling?- He asked softly and my eyes watered immediately. He noticed and hugged me tight against him after laying in bed. My head was on his chest, my arms went around him and his head touched mine as he whispered against it –Deep breaths, baby. Take five deep breaths…-  
-I’m fine…is just I’m so tired-I tried to get out of his embrace but he didn’t let me and laid down with me, hugging me tighter. I didn’t like to be hugged when I wasn’t feeling great, I would cry immediately and crying always exhausted me but since I couldn’t sleep what the hell.   
-I know… I can’t even pretend to understand what you are going through, I mean… you’re growing a human inside of you and that’s damn amazing and am sure isn’t comfortable… and I know you’re not sleeping, not even a bit but. I can tell you that I’ll be here, when he or she is out you’ll sleep and I can tell you that I love you very much- He always said the right things, always, he knew what to say and when to say it.  
-I love you too but I’m so tired, Blake… I need to sleep but I can’t, everything hurts my head, my back, my arms…everything-   
He couldn’t do anything to help me, so he just rolled over, got me on my side, and started to rub my back and shoulders for a while, releasing knots and some of the tension out of my body, too. And even though I felt better, I still couldn’t sleep. He hugged me again, tight against him and snuggled.  
I didn’t want him near me. I was rejecting him, my body wanted to punch him for making this to me, it was his fucking fault, my sleepless nights and my pain and Jesus… I hate him right now. Now I was going nuts. What was going on with me?   
I felt him go limp and heavier, tired after the whole day out and, the moment I knew he was asleep, it only took a matter of minutes, because he can and because he doesn’t have a baby inside of him that is driving him crazy and because his body doesn’t ache and because he … My God, I hate this. I hate the fact that I’m starting to hate him, with no reason, not a real reason.  
I closed my eyes and amazingly the pain and the anger just grew and grew and I even started to hyperventilate so I decided that my enormous body and I will just get up from the bed and lay downstairs to … watch the ceiling by myself, even though right now in that moment, my head was my worst enemy. As I was slipping from the bed, Blake’s arm got tight and I felt him move.  
-What is it?- He asked groggily and half asleep   
-I’m going downstairs….-  
-Why?-  
-Because I want to…-  
-I’ll go with you-  
-Blake… stay. I want to be alone-  
-Gwen, honey…-  
-Blake…please-  
-You sure?-  
-Yes, just…please- I was starting to lose my nerves and I think he felt it as his arm left my body and I got up, uneventfully, thank God, that had become and hard task lately. I went downstairs, got myself a glass of water and laid on the couch looking at the ceiling. I took deep breaths and, again, I felt my eyes watering up. Jesus, I was so tired of everything.   
Why was I so tired and angry? My hormones were all over the place lately. I felt like I was leaving in a hole, even worse that the one that I was when Gavin was in the picture or afterward when I was working like crazy to keep food on the table for the kids. Now? Now I was home, all day, complaining about the stupid baby living inside of me, resenting my partner and hating a little bit, every single person that had ever existed.   
I felt like I was living in a rat’s trap or I was living under a rock, I just wanted to run away and never look back I wasn't even thinking about the consequences or anything else, I just felt like a dark cloud was a hovering over me and I couldn’t breath easily, I also feel like nobody would understand how I was feeling and it was one of those moments where I was so tired that everything looked black and gray, more black at this time in time, I couldn't move properly everything was in slow motion and it was the worst I've ever felt in my life.  
I took a deep breath counted to five and I started to think about the wonderful things about my life, I tried to remember how bad it was after Blake came into my life… completely and how amazing he is as a stepdad almost dad and as a partner and as a person in general, I tried to remember how hard it was to keep breathing when Gavin left and how difficult it was to get on my feet again and how I had my family’s support and how I had it now, but even with that I still felt like I was living under a dark cloud and that there was non-stopping rain above me, non-stopping tiredness and just darkness all around. I could only think how wonderful things would be if I would just disappear and run and start over, all over again.  
But that thought scared me so bad I even wanted to puke, that thought of leaving everything behind and never turning back, scared me so bad that I opened my eyes, got up and walked towards the kitchen, I saw the time, it was eleven o’clock, I took a sandwich filled with turkey and vegetables with mayo that Blake always had for me in the fridge for me for nights like this. I returned to the living room, I laid back on the couch, turned to the TV, put on some lame movie just trying to not feel guilty about my thoughts or about my feelings, while I ate my sandwich and drank a glass of water.  
I fell asleep on the couch that night, I haven’t slept over two hours a night in the last month, so those four hours that night were very happily received and celebrated and even though I was so tired I woke up when I heard Apollo crying on his crib/bed, upstairs, and I was not feeling it. I didn't move, I didn't open my eyes and then I heard Blake’s voice quieting him down, I heard him shush him, I heard him talking. I maintained my eyes closed as his voice was getting closer and closer to me, then I felt his lips on my forehead. I knew he was tired and yeah, he was worried about me.   
There was this awful snake wrapped around me, in my stomach my lungs and heart and it was getting closer and closer to my throat making it difficult to breathe, I didn't know what this was I have never felt like this and I was terrified that it was becoming worse and worse by the second.  
I heard him moving around the kitchen and quieting the boys as he served them breakfast, as I heard them laughing I fell asleep again, praying that I started to feel better soon. I had a dreamless sleep. I rested, felt completely rested when I woke up a few hours later, it was a bit before ten when I checked the clock on the wall of the living room. I took a deep breath and immediately I saw Blake resting on the chair right in front of me with a bunch of papers on his lap and with a pen on his hand as he wrote something down quickly.  
I looked at him and as if last night never happened, as if those horrible thoughts never appeared in my brain and I blamed, of course, the pregnancy brain. When I moved his eyes flew to me and his worried eyes turned soft and he smiled.   
-Good Morning, baby. Did you rest at all?-  
-Yeah… a bit-  
-Good. I’m glad- He got up and squatted right next to me, moved my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead and then my lips.   
-I love you, Blake-  
-I love you too, Gwen Stefani. Like crazy-   
As he helped me to get up, I felt like a wave had broken through me, and now my legs, the couch, Blake’s pants and everything was soaked.   
-Oh my God-  
-What the hell was that…-He asked confused  
-My water broke…- I whispered  
-What?-  
-My water broke… Oh God- I started to panic  
-Now what?-  
-Hospital, Blake. We have to go to the hospital-   
-Right, right. Hospital, ok-He said but he wasn’t moving  
-Blake… you need to move-   
-Yes- The information finally clicked in his brain and he started to move. Ran upstairs, took the bags that we had ready a few weeks ago and came running downstairs, took my hand and he helped me to get out and hopped in the truck with his help and drove to the hospital like a mad man as the first contraction started.  
-Oh, God- I said  
-What? What?- He asked desperately  
-Contraction…-  
-Really? Oh my God!- He sounded excited, he grabbed my hand and I took his hand and put it on my stomach as it tensed. – Holy shit. That shit must hurt-   
-It does…- I screamed in pain.  
-Soon, it’ll stop. God, I love you-  
With one hand, Blake arrived at the hospital and called for doctors while he helped me to get out, the contractions were getting stronger and more frequent. I was quick at giving birth, it wasn’t long but hell, it was painful. With the boys, I had them in less than half an hour and Apollo was almost born in our way to the room, that’s how quick it was. And this little one seemed exactly the same.   
I heard voices, people yelling, I heard Blake’s soothing voice but I couldn’t grasp anything they were saying, I was trying to breathe and at the same time trying to make sense of the words. I felt hands on me; they sat me down on a chair and rode me to the inside of it. I felt Blake’s rough hands on me, trying to soothe me.  
We got in the room and the nurses tried to help me change to the robe; with Blake’s help, it was possible considering I was no good use as the contractions got stronger. I felt myself be picked up, my eyes were closed, my breathing was hard and I was starting to get tired and sleepy.   
-She’s falling asleep, why?-  
-Let us check… The blood pressure is getting low... Move. Move- And that’s all I heard until I woke up.

 

Those were the longest forty-five minutes of my life. All I remembered was arriving at the hospital and calling for the nurses, doctors even the security guard, I remember the doctors taking us to a room and Gwen screaming bloody murder, I remember screaming for her to stay awake, then doctors screaming, I remember a scalpel and blood, a lot of blood, silence and then a screaming baby. I saw the doctor give the baby to the nurse and even though I couldn’t believe “it” was here, I couldn’t help myself to fix my eyes on Gwen. She was pale against the bed and my body was frozen.   
I saw the doctor moving under the sheet that was put on her bended knees and then the nurses injected her with some colorless substance and then an oxygen mask on her face. Everyone seemed so calm I was about to lose it. That’s when I heard someone calling my name and I turned. A nurse was right next to me with a bundle in her arms, a blanket and that’s when it hit me. I’m a dad. Shit. The nurse put the little bundle on my arms and I was frozen on the spot.  
-It’s a beautiful girl- A girl, oh my God; I’m the dad of a girl. I heard a beep, a non-stopping beep like the ones you hear on TV when the patient dies and my heart stopped. Gwen, oh God. When I looked up the doctor was taking of the gloves and was walking towards me, slowly, I couldn’t look at his face as my head started to spin, my heart was uncontrollably and then…   
-All Good. Your wife was under a lot of pressure, she’ll wake up soon enough. The baby girl seems healthy and good. Everything smooth, sir. Congratulations- He said while patting my bag and as I tried to breathe again.   
-She’s’ fine…both?- I asked with a shaky voice  
-Yes… sir-  
-But the beep…-  
-Oh, yeah… We got to fix that... she’s good. She must awake in a couple of hours, a nurse gave her something for the pain when she got in and then a few antibiotics, she’s fine-  
-Sir, we need the girl so we can make a full checkup-  
-Yeah, yeah. Just…- I looked down for the first time and saw her pretty face. My baby girl’s face. I’m a dad of a baby girl. A beautiful baby girl who had a lot of hair on the top of her hair, brown, silky and so beautiful. Jesus, she’s perfect.   
The nurse came closer to me and took her away from me and I stopped the need to scream and hold her closer to me. Another nurse took me away from them and walked me to a room, the one we had paid for a few weeks ago for today.   
The room was a normal hospital room, colorless and cold, but in my mind was bright pink and hot and… crap, I have to tell people, later… When Gwen is here and awakes and when she holds her when she holds our beauty, I’ll call people.   
I sat down on one of the cold chairs, comfortable, I must say and waited for what it felt hours, trying to remember every single detail of today, everything, I wanted to tell the boys this story and to my daughter and … My God, my heart hasn't slowed down yet, it’s going crazy. I was so hot, I felt sweating even though I was pretty sure the room was cold, I had to wipe the sweat a few times as I waited for them to bring my girls to me.  
As on cue, the door opened and there were around three nurses moving around the room and getting in the hospital bed inside the room thanks to the wheels attached to it. On top of it was a barely conscious Gwen that was flexing her hands, I took one of them while they got the room ready and her gaze crashed with mine immediately, her eyes were still confused and she seemed a bit out of her.  
-Blake…-  
-Honey, how are you feeling?-  
-Good, drugged, you?-  
-Excited…you should see her-  
-See her?-  
-Our baby, honey- She was still high, I couldn’t help but laugh.   
-Right…-  
-It’s a girl… we had a little girl, we made a little girl-  
-Where is she?-  
-I don’t know…they were doing all the checkups-  
-Ok… Good-  
Something wasn’t right, probably was the whole experience and the drugs but Gwen was acting all weird. We heard the door opening and one of the nurses came in with a little tiny bassinet and I realized she was here, our baby, my baby, our new baby, just came inside our room.  
-She’s here, baby- I told Gwen and I saw her trying to sit up. The nurse helped her with the bed while I slid the bassinet towards us and then I sat down on the bed, took our baby in our arms and crawled her. she was so beautiful. – Look at her. Wanna hold her?-  
-Maybe later, I feel funny. Just pull her close- She sounded groggy. I did what I was told and I saw Gwen’s finger run through her face, from her silky hair to her nose and then went to her little hands that were fisted. It was such tender moment, I felt my eyes watered and I blinked a couple of times trying to hold the tears in and I saw Gwen doing the same. A single tear rolled down her check and I just kissed her temple and snuggled with her as much as I could without hurting the brand new human being in my arms.   
Gwen laid her head over my shoulder and closed her eyes, falling asleep immediately, what made me understand that she was definitely tired, I mean, of course, she was, she had a baby. Just when I was putting her in her bassinet the door opened and I saw Dennis and Patti smiling. I walked up to them and they gave me a big ‘ol hug. I went out the room and everyone was there, even the kids. I explained what happened and everyone was dying to see her.   
I went inside and Gwen was still resting. I took the princess and went out for everyone to see her, apparently not a good choice for what one of the nurses said but I couldn’t give a crap. I sat down and everyone started to whisper sweet nothings while saying how cute she was. Patti and Dennis held her first, rocking her slowly as I took an asleep Apollo in my arms.   
Both King and Zuma were amazed by how little she was and how delicate she looked, Adam and Carson were patting my back while making fun of the fact that I had a girl and the fact that she will probably look for a guy like me and all the women were over the moon by the look on their faces.   
I felt Apollo stir and he smiled brightly when he saw, planting a big kiss on my cheek.  
-Hey, Pollo. I want you to meet someone-  
-Who?-  
I walked to Adam who had her and put her on his sight line.   
-Who is?-  
-Your sister. You’re a big brother now, you’re big now and you have to help me and you brothers to take care of her like the big boy you are-  
He seemed to be digesting what I just said for a while, he leaned over and kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes in that very second, beautiful light blue, so light blue it was almost clear. Apollo smiled and then he laid his head on my shoulder again. I thought it was safe to say, we had Apollo’s blessing.  
I took my baby again and entered the room and saw that Gwen was awake and looking at the window, with her sight a little lost.  
-Hey-  
She looked up and smiled and her eyes hit the blanket I had in my arms.   
-Everyone is outside, desperate to see the both of you. How are you feeling?- I asked while walking towards her and sitting on the bed.   
-Better… How is she?-  
-Everything is ok. She’s gorgeous, just like momma-  
-She has your hair-  
-Apparently my eyes, too-  
-Really?-  
-Yeah, let me show you- I moved right next to her and put her on Gwen’s arms. Gwen stilled and looked at her confused.   
-She’s pretty- She said  
-Yes… I told you- The nurse came in the second I was about to ask Gwen if she was ok.  
-How are you feeling, Mrs. Stefani?-  
-Good.. Good-  
-Are you ready to feed her? It’s time-  
-Yes… I… yes-  
-Want any help?-  
-Let me try to remember how it was-  
I saw Gwen pulling the robe down and slipping her breast out while she held the princess against her.   
-Maybe she’s not hungry- Gwen said  
-Let me help you- The nurse helped Gwen and immediately she started sucking.   
-Oh, I forgot…-  
-It’s ok...- I couldn’t believe my eyes, the two women in my life, excluding my mom and my sister, right in front of my eyes, doing the most bonding and natural thing to have ever happened.  
-It’s time to name her…-  
-Yeah…Mmmmm right now I can’t think of anything-   
-Really? I was thinking about Adeline, Dakota… Emmalynn, Dawson, Shane, Emma, Grace…- I said and I felt her eyes on me.  
-You have actually thought about this-  
-Yeah… I have-  
-You’re cute-   
-I love you, I love you both-  
-I love you too Blake…- She kissed me quickly and after a few minutes, when the nameless princess was done and ready, I let everyone in, bathing Gwen with energy and good wishes.   
We left the hospital that same day, everything was great and I was over the moon with the little girl. The next few days went in a haze, barely sleeping but happy, all the boys were completely in love with her and everything felt like it was the best we have ever been. Everything was working out but for some reason, I saw that Gwen wasn’t feeling the same way I was. I felt her a little distant at times, maybe and probably were hormones. She had been taking long walks and a couple of times a day for weeks now, and she returned late-late, especially one day, she had been out for over five hours and I was getting scared, she left after lunch and it was almost dinner and she hadn’t come back.  
I left our still nameless girl in her crib, watched by the boys, while I took a quick trip to the backyard ready to go look out for Gwen when I saw her coming, knees scrapped, her hair messy and her clothes dirty.  
-Wat happened?-  
-I fell… I’m fine, sorry to scare you-  
-No, don’t worry… I just, do you feel ok?- To be honest things have changed in the last few months, both of us immersed in our own worlds, we haven’t had a time for ourselves since that time a couple of months ago and things have been crazy. I missed her, I missed u.  
-Yeah…I’m ok. I love you so much- She kissed me, hard, deeply and emotionally  
-I love you too honey-  
-I love our kids…-  
I love them too-  
-We should name our princess- She had never called her princess.  
-Yeah,…we should-  
-Let’s ask the boys too… family decision-  
-Good idea- I kissed her and we walked in the house. The boys were in the same position I left them, their three little heads over the little crib we had put in the living room, watching every move she made.   
-She just coughed-  
-It was not a cough, it was a yawn-  
-No, it wasn’t-  
-Yes, it was…- Both Zuma and Kingston started a fight over what she did while Apollo kept looking at her.  
-Ok,…it’s a baby, she might have done both at the same time-  
-Babies… we have to pick a name for her… What do you guys think?-  
\- DAKOTA FAITH-  
-I like that… baby Dakota Faith-  
She moved her hands and opened her eyes when the name rolled out of our tongues and it was a made decision, done deal.   
The time passed by, and the days turned into weeks and it just was so rewarding watching all that I have now, after having nothing at all, having all I ever wanted was so much more than I ever expected. I can't say that there weren’t moments when I thought I was losing my mind having four kids was a lot of work, especially when they were all fighting against the other or when they were covering each other messes, and adding to that, having a job like mine that had me coming home late and traveling a lot was even harder. And there were those moments when I wanted to kill my kids, not proud to say that those time happened, but let’s be real here, well, there were plenty of wonderful moments too, those that I know I will think about in my dead bed and I’ll be laughing and crying at the same time

Our first Christmas, for example. The first Christmas the four of us together, having a family was something I never thought of, not in reality or even a possibility. Our first Christmas was as magical as it could have been, watching Apollo as he was opening the gifts excited of the idea of Santa Claus was something that I will never forget. Apparently, Gavin was not into the idea of Santa, Gwen was but she only started to work after the divorce so she couldn't buy the gifts and that added one more point to why were Gavin and asshole. Zuma and King knew about the whole Santa thing, but watching Apollo do the card and unwrapped the gifts on Christmas night was almost as exciting for them as it was for us. That Christmas Kingston got his first bicycle which took him around a week or so to learn how to ride, he practice for four hours a day and the last hour it was after dinner and I helped him around; Zuma got a basketball and a little court to play for the backyard, Apollo got a little electric car that was driving everyone nuts in the compound and the princess got plenty toys to play with. The look on Gwen’s eyes was worth it, the love that she had for us was worth all the time I spent working like crazy to be able to spend Christmas with them.  
I can’t deny it took us a while to go back to normality, for us, hopefully, the kids didn’t notice, but it was hard. We were tired; I started to work and travel a lot to be able to stay on Christmas at home and Gwen was busy between work and the kids and it hurt our relationship for a bit. Before Christmas, we talked and decided that we were going to have a date night weekly, which was a lot at the begging and now, over twenty years later wasn’t even close to being enough.   
Another big moment was the day Kingston brought his first girlfriend home, sophomore year and Gwen and Dakota were going crazy. The women in the house were jealous about the not so little teenager having a girlfriend and I do have to say that I enjoyed thoughtfully the whole thing.   
-Do you think she hates like cool moms or the strict ones?-  
-Why?-  
-Just asking…-  
-Gwen… don’t make her run away-  
-What? I would never…-  
-Gwen… he likes her-  
-I know but he’s too young, though, he’s fifteen years old-  
-Gwen… honey, should I remind you that when you were his age when you met Gavin…-  
-Don’t…. He’s not marrying her, she’s horrible-  
-You don’t know her…-  
-Doesn’t matter, she is, I can feel it-  
I laughed and kissed her temple and made her laughed for a bit to get rid of the tension before one of the worst dinners in history and one that was going to be told. Not only the girl was older than him and looked slutty and seemed desperate to show him the grown-ups things they could do, but she insulted Dakota subtlety, making Apollo stand up and almost throw himself at her before dessert. Gwen forbid him to even watch her in the eyes at school which let to him sneaking out and getting caught and being grounded for a month, which also let to him “leaving” the house as he lived in his car parked outside the garage, until he found out that Courtny, with a y, was hooking up with a senior in his school, so the love lasted less than a month.  
The girl was horrible, the first of many awful girlfriends King was going to have until he settled for Jo, a cute girl that lived in the next town and whose parents were so afraid of us they would never come to us, and with whom he’ll had already two boys and was desperate for a girl. Us, Shelton’s have a soft spot for girls.  
Another moment, definitely, had to be the day Apollo went off to college, the same year Dakota Faith started her last year in college. Pollo had taken a sabbatical year to work on his music and was now going to start his degree in music in LA and was going to take over my music company in the future, this little fact he didn’t know yet.   
I had divided the company into four big areas that fitted all of my kids, Apollo was taking the music part, Kingston was taking the investments one, Zuma was taking the mechanic one and Dakota Faith was left with the traveling, something I was not looking forward to but knew she was made for it. Since little she would go with me, negotiated with me and even, without Gwen knowing, she had shot a couple of dudes, all before sixteen.   
-You set?-   
-Yeah… Ready-  
-Good-  
-I’m gonna miss you so much!- Dakota cried over his chest. Those two were as close as King and Zuma were, maybe even tighter.  
-Don’t cry, Faith. It’s enough with mom and dad-  
-I haven’t cried. I’ll cry when I can’t see your car anymore-I said  
-Dad…-  
-I love you, son- I hugged him tight and I felt his tight grip on me. I knew he was going to cry to, not in front of his parents, though, so the second he’ll hit the highway it would be it. When we separated, I heard Gwen coming towards us and saw her with a lunch box  
-Ok,…here’s lunch. Eyes on the road, not on the phone-  
-Yes, mom-  
-I love you-  
-Love you too, mom- I saw the embrace and it was hard to not cry in that moment. It was our third time and it was as difficult as the first one.  
He hugged Dakota Faith one last time and got into the car. I wouldn’t tell him before his wedding but I saw his wiping a couple of tears from his cheeks before starting the car. And he went off, he left the dirt road headed to LA, to become the successful producer he was today, making momma and dad as proud as he could. And as I expected, the tears started to pour the moment his car disappeared in the distance.  
Now, the hardest of all of the things I have ever done. Dakota Faith’s wedding. I can’t tell you how much I prayed for this day to never happen. I remember the day she told me she was dating Thomas, it was one of those days when I felt my whole world crumbled and lost its shine. My seventeen-year-old baby girl dating a twenty-two-year-old, not only that, but he was in my lines, he was part of the Club, he was part of the Mafia. He has been part of it since he was sixteen years old, he quickly became one of the bests and gained everyone respect before turning eighteen. I saw so much of me in him, so much. His drive, his ambition and his sense of pride and justice, but he was now dating my baby.  
They had become clean one Sunday morning after church. He came to the house, knocked the door, came to the office and told me he was in love with Dakota Faith, I didn’t murder him that day because Gwen had flown to the office when Dakota told her why he was there. She came in while I had him pressed against the wall with one hand on his neck. After quick breaths and his steel eyes fixed on me, I left him live but forbidden him to see her ever again, which was stupid considering we lived on the same property so I threw him out of the club, which only lasted about a month because after making his life a complete misery for that long, he was still around, taking my daughter to dinner and to movies and shit. I took him back to the club but made him swear he would never ever cross any lines with Dakota until he put a ring on that finger and because I knew him, a made him, he was a man with words.   
That day became a reality on the wedding day, I was five minutes away from giving away my only daughter at only twenty-one years old.   
-Daddy-  
I looked up and my eyes watered immediately. My baby girl wearing a beautiful white gown, her blue eyes popping out and her wavy hair in a complicated style that looked as fancy as gorgeous.  
-You look beautiful-  
-Don’t make me cry, dad. I can’t take it… It took Danilo too long to get my face like this-  
-I don’t believe you… besides, Thomas has seen you in your puberty days and how worst can that be-  
-Dad!- I laughed and she followed suit. I got up from the couch I was in, kissed her cheek, gave God a quick and meaningful “thanks” for getting me to this moment and then took her hands to get ourselves in our spots, where everyone was waiting for the wedding to start.  
The wedding started, it was beautiful, everyone cried, even the husband to be and that night after a lot of dancing, laughter, and even tears, I finished my day as I finished every day of my life, with a whisper “I love you so much, Gwen Stefani”

 

Just when you think and you feel like everything is right you receive a desperate call from your pregnant daughter begging you to see her. So, you drive like a mad woman to her and hug her the second you see her. Her desperate hug makes you want to cry and kill someone at the same time.  
-Baby, what is it?-  
-Mom, I’m scared-  
-Honey!!- I hugged her, while she cried. – What happened?-  
-I don’t think I’m ready… I’m not! We talked about it but…-  
-Deep breaths! Five deep breaths. Don’t panic…-  
-I don’t know if I can do this, I feel like I’m choking and I’m so scared!-  
-Honey, you’ll be fine… you wanted this…-  
-I know and I do, but…-  
-You feel like you won’t make a good job and you want to run away and cry and kill someone-  
-Yes… Is it normal?-  
-I don’t know but let me tell you a story… You see… When I was pregnant with you…  
I feel trap again, this is the third time, I stand on the road, in the bus stop to North. It’s the third time I find myself about to leave to the north, leave everything behind and leave. I felt so desperate, I wasn’t a good mom. The kids didn’t need me anymore, Blake was one of those men who were good at everything, he could handle it all and he has been because I was so stupidly useless. My baby hated me, she hated to spend time with me, she hated my guts, I knew it and she didn’t even know me. She would get happy only when someone else was in the room, if not, she was asleep.   
I haven’t slept at all in a long time, I was so tired. I felt everything crumbling around and my need was to end this. I tried to … I’m not proud of this… I took one too many pain killers and a couple of sedatives but then I felt so sick of my action that I threw up everything I had on my stomach for the last two days. I didn’t want to die that way, so I took another route I almost went off the road the other day but I chickened out at the last minute. I didn’t want to die at all. So, running away was my last option.  
I had been walking towards the bus station the last two week, every day. I would sit on the bench and watch the buses come and go, some of them even asking me if I was getting in. I didn’t have the guts to do it. I was such a coward; I was a coward to stay and even worse of a coward to leave.   
One night, everything changed. I was sitting on the bench that I have been sitting on for the last weeks, and just as the bus went off, a man sat on the chair right next to me.  
-You always do this… you sit here and watch the bus go. Why don’t you go?-  
-It’s not your problem…-  
-It is... you see, I could happily, take you away- At his words, I turned and saw a man, t-shirt, cowboy hat, jeans and boots, nothing unusual, unless his mean eyes and that disgusting gaze hit my eyes. It made me uncomfortable, even made me feel disgusting.  
-Who are you?-  
-My name is Kenny, mam. And let’s put it this way…I hate your man, and I want to kill him- Kenny. Kenny Chesney. Shit. I got up quickly and I saw him doing it too, and smiling with a sickening grin on his stupid face. I took two steps back and started to run to the woods, towards the house. I ran and ran and heard him following me. I could hear the branches break under his weight, I could hear his breath ragged from the run and then I heard him scream.  
-If you get to the ranch, I’ll tell him you want to run away-  
That scared me, even more than dying under these crazy guy’s hands, I moved to the left, changed directions. I ran through the trees, using them to separate me more from him, and of course, like usually happens in this situations, I fell a couple of times but got up quickly to maintain the space between us, until I heard the first gunshot, that hit the tree on my right. I kept running and running towards the road, maybe I could found someone or I don’t know… when I was about to get to the road, I felt his hand around my arm, yanking me towards him and throwing me to the ground.  
-I’m gonna kill you bitch-  
-Get off me!-  
-No… I’m gonna kill you… I’m gonna do what you are too afraid to do…End your misery and begins his-  
-No…-  
-No? No, what? No kill you or not misery? You are a dumb bitch, accept it-  
-No…-  
-Those little boys will never see you again, better that way, Blake’s stupid ass will suffer and then I’ll kill him…I’ll end all of you, forever-  
-No…you won’t fucking touch them –  
-Watch me…Watch me-  
I snapped, grabbed a rock at my right and broke it within his temple, he went unconscious and I slipped under his weight. Threw him away from he and kicked him in the guts a couple of times, completely lost in the rage and I was under.   
-You’re not touching my family, you son of a bitch- I kicked him a couple more times and then while crying and while the night was falling I made a decision. I’m not leaving them alone; I’m not living them alone. I was not put on this earth to leave my kids alone. I have lived through so much to leave them alone. I won’t, I won’t, I won’t.   
I wiped the tears off my face. I turned around and started to walk towards the ranch. It took me over an hour to get there, the sun was setting and I was cold but I had a mission. My mission was going back to the times when I was happy, to the times we worked together as a family and to the times I loved my family more than I have ever loved anyone before. I was gonna fix what was broken in me, I was gonna fix whatever wasn’t right inside of me and I was going to work hard to keep myself together.   
I returned to the present and opened my eyes.  
-I did. I got home. I kissed your dad. We got you a name and I started to do what I hadn’t done in years… take care of myself. I realized in that long walk that, I hadn’t had a time for me in ages, that I needed to get out more, that even though I loved all of you, I was a woman too and a woman has needs, I needed friends and I started to hang out with girls more often, your dad and I started our weekly dinners and … one day, not long after that, I felt like I was shining. I felt like I was walking under the brightest sun I have ever seen and … even though dark clouds come along sometimes, I never let them get to me. Never-  
-I didn’t know that, mom-  
-No one does… Don’t let a dumb cloud smart your future done let the darkness steal your sun, honey. There’s a reason I gave you a sun medallion. You remind me that… you create your own sun-  
-I love you, mommy-  
-I love you, honey-

And now, here we were. Blake and I on our dinner date, one of them, walking towards the restaurant with our kids in our minds while walking the streets hand in hand, after thirty years together. The good thing about creating your own sun is that it doesn’t matter where you are or who you are with, your sun will always be bright and shiny.  
-I love you, Blake Shelton-  
-I love you, Gwen Stefani-


End file.
